Fury Within
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Jack has an older sister, Luna. She is 19 where Jack is 14. When the Hunter-Gratzner crashed landed on the pitch black planet, it was her sister that kept her safe. What happens when the crew find out about not only Jack but her sister? What do these two have to hide? Riddick/OC
1. Prologue & Chapter 1 – Crash Landing

**-Prologue & Chapter 1-**

**Crash Landing**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Aboard The Hunter-Gratzner)**

They say that you sleep a dreamless sleep when they put you in cryo but I hate to tell them that I could still smell and hear all around me. I was across from the 'animal' as the name on the cryo tank said. I could see a blind fold over his eyes and he was chained up like an animal. My sister was beside me and I could smell her scent defiance, freesias and rain. I knew that she was coming close to her time to start her period thus the reason I took Jack from our mother. Her boy toy decided that Jack could bring some money in and wanted to pimp her out. I found out while I was in prison and knew that I had to get out and find her. I was on Baylon III a max three prison. I had to admit that it was rather easy.

I had been put in there because our father thought the same thing about me but I didn't wait for him to go through with it. I killed him in his sleep and would have killed my mother if I had known it was her idea to begin with. After that I was sent away to the women's prison then sent to Baylon III. I was rather surprised that there were males and females in the same courtiers but I was glad I was stuck with Death. He taught me how to protect myself. He also did a partial shine job. I could see in the dark but I could still see in the day. I couldn't do the complete shine job because the pain was to eminence.

I could also hear that Jack had went to sleep but for some reason I couldn't sleep. Jacks and my mother was a prostitute and sleep with numerous men which meant that Jack and myself were only half sisters. Jack and I never knew who our father was but I knew that my father was our mothers only love, thus her 'work'. I had left before Jack was even born but I knew that she was my sister because of the fact she looked like me. I had dressed her up as a boy as soon as we were far enough away because I could take care of myself but I knew that she couldn't. She was only 14 while I was 19 and already a criminal. I was on my way to convict because of escaping Baylon. I could hear things around me but I was paralyzed because of the drug they gave me.

Even though I didn't fall asleep I could still hear, smell and see. I knew that the convict across from me was also awake because his head tilted to the side. I could feel his eyes on me and I could only grin as I closed my eyes. I heard him chuckle through the bit in his mouth and I wondered why he was chained up like a dog along with the fact he muzzled him too. I just shook my head and leaned my head back trying to get some sleep. Even though the meds didn't work on my mind, my body was completely asleep. I let my mind wander as I dosed off. I needed to keep my strength because I didn't know what would be going on until we landed.

**(Luna's Pov – 23 Hours Later)**

I was woken up with a flashing red light and the ship shaking. I opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed that there was a hold in the side of the ship and the light from the outside was rather bright. I hissed covering my eyes with my hands bracing myself against the cryo chamber. I was glad that the meds wore off because the next thing I knew I was thrown through the window of the cryo chamber. I could smell that I was now all cut up but I knew that my fast healing would kick in. That was another thing that I got from my father. Whoever he was. As soon as I landed I heard a growl coming from the upper left to me. I couldn't think about that now because I needed to get to my sister -er- brother as it said in the passenger log. I gritted my teeth and stood and shakily legs.

"LUNA!" I heard from behind me just in time to turn and fall back on the glass under me as I landed on the ground as a beam swung pass me and crashed into the cryo chamber beside the 'animal'. I wondered his name. When my name was called again I shook my head and stood once more. I needed to get to my sister.

"Hold on Jack." I told her. "I'm coming." I whispered as I stood and popped my shoulder back into place.

I knew that it would hurt but I couldn't help but scream then bite my lip from crying anymore out loud. I took a calming breathe then turned and headed to Jack's chamber. She was beating on the glass frantic. I knew that I needed to get her out of there because of the fact her chamber was about to go. Snarling, I gathered my strength and slammed my left fist into the glass shattering it. Jack's eyes were wide but I hit the latch button on the inside which caused to open the door. Jack jumped into my arms as I grabbed her bag and mine then shoved us away from the chamber as it was pulled out the back where the ship ended. I could see that a merc was awake so I yelled at him to take my sister.

"Hey, Grab My Brother's Hand!" I yelled to the blue eyed merc. "Keep him safe!"

He nodded without a second thought and yanked her up to the place where a beam was bolted to the floor. I knew that she was alright as I smiled. Jack's eyes widen in knowing what I was trying to tell her. I was barely holding on the the piece of metal but if the merc tried to help me Jack might be sucked out through the hole. I had to make sure she survived. I let her bag go and bowed my head knowing that there was no way I would make it through what happened. Clutching my bag to me, I curled in a ball when I couldn't hold on any more. I heard my sister yell my name as I was sucked out of the ship and into the planet. I just prayed that I would survive to find Jack again.

**(Luna's Pov – 5 Hours Later – After Zeke's Death)**

The first thing I remembered was my sister, Jack. My eyes snapped open then I realized that my shoulder was popped out again but this time it was completely out not just half way. I hissed as I tried to at least roll over onto my stomach. I opened my eyes as soon as I was on my stomach and used my left hand to push myself to my feet. I could see that I didn't land to far from where the main part of the ship crash landed. I tried to get up but I just fell on my shoulder again. This time I yelled as loud as I could. I knew that if the merc or Jack was alive then she would come running. They only thing I knew was that my bag had ended up wrapped around my waist. I wasn't complaining since my shivs were in there. Hearing foot steps, I opened my eyes again and looked up to see that the merc, a dark haired lady and Jack were running towards me. I could see the tears running down her face.

"LUNA!" She yelled as she dropped down beside me cutting the arm that got tangled in my torn pants free and slipped it into her back. "I was worried. I thought I had lost you when you let go. WHY did you let Johns pull you up?" She locked eyes with me and I could see that she had shaved her hair off even more.

"I'm sorry." I whispered wincing as the merc and the woman arrived. I was shocked that my sister was faster than a grown man. "Thanks for keeping him safe." I whispered as I leaned my head back.

"Your welcome." The merc knelt down beside me. "Names Johns and this is Shazza. There are others at the ship, can you walk?" His blue eyes were undressing me and I had to bite my tongue I wasn't in any shape or form able to defend myself.

I shook my head. "Not by myself." I clenched my teeth together as I clenched my eyes together. I heard Jack gasp and then I felt my sunglasses were placed on my eyes. "Thanks, can we get out of this heat?" I looked up and saw that Johns was looking at me with a frown on his face.

"Sure, we don't need you to burn." Shazza said as she knelt down on my right side. "Your arm is out of place. Do you want me to pop it back?" She looked at me.

I shook my head. "No, I'll need some one a lot stronger to pop it back in place." I cut my eyes to Jack. "Just help me to the wreck and I'll find someone."

Shazza nodded but Johns kept frowning at me while Jack and Shazza helped me to my feet. I could tell he was thinking. "You wouldn't happen to be Luna Night would you?" I felt Jack tense beside me as well as Shazza.

I decided to be honest. "Yeah but what am I going to do until I fix my shoulder." I hissed as I kept walking with only Jacks help the woman stepped away from me. "I'll be cuffed by the end of the day."

"There are three suns, so no night." She looked up at me with a sad expression. "There are also other things under the surface." Just then some others came running up.

I just growled as Jack helped me into the ship and back towards where the storage room was located. I could see better as soon as I was in the shade. Jack didn't say anything else because I could hear Johns walking behind us still. I knew that he may have told them but I couldn't care less. We were crashed on a dessert planet and I had a dislocated shoulder. As soon as we reached the room I found a man chained to the wall. I realized that it was the 'animal' in the cryo chamber. His head was in the dark and tilted towards me as soon as Jack and I entered the room. I heard Johns stop by the door.

"What are you doing on the ship, Luna?" Johns asked and I saw that he had his gun in his hands.

"None of your fucking business, Merc." I snarled as I let Jack set me down on a chair like structure. "Jack you know what to do." I told her as I motioned her to stand in front of me. Jack braced herself as she held the shoulder I hurt.

I didn't say anything as I thrust forward and bit back a scream from the pain. But it didn't pop back in place. I sighed as I leaned back shaking my head. "Didn't work." I winced as I noticed that Johns was walking over.

"Leave." He told Jack.

She looked at me and I nodded keeping my eyes on Johns and the animal. Johns then turned his back on me and looked at the man in the chains. He walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Here's the deal." The merc began. "You work without chains, bit and weapons and I'll let ya go." There was a gun on his side. "I have a bigger payday." He nodded over towards me. I couldn't help but snarl at Johns.

"You're gonna let me go?" I heard his deep husky voice ask.

I could see Johns shift his feet. "I'm saying you died in the crash."

"I say ghost me mother fucker, that's what I'd do to you." The Animal kept his head in the shadows.

Johns didn't say anything else but brought his gun out and shot the chain above the animals head. "I want you to remember this moment." Johns kept his gun in front of him as the man lowered his arms "The way it could have gone but didn't."

The next thing I knew the criminal had the gun in his hand pointed at Johns hands. I couldn't help but smirk. "Fuck You!" I saw that the man was rather pissed.

"Do we have a deal?" I could smell that Johns was about to piss himself.

The man narrowed his eyes as he threw the gun towards the door. "I want you to remember this moment, they way it could have gone but didn't." He moved over in front of me for some unknown reason. "And you don't need to cuff her if you see the wound on her shoulder. She couldn't run if she wanted."

I tried to keep my temper from snapping because at this time I wanted to kick his ass. Johns didn't say anything as he cut his eyes to me then walked out of the room, grabbing his gun along the way. I cringed back into my seat and turned my eyes away from him as I held my shoulder. If I wasn't hurt I would have this fucker on his back but that wasn't the way of it. When I saw his boots standing in front of me turn to face me I swallowed knowing that I would be bested by a killer, more likely, at my weakest. When I saw his hand come up to my face I winced back trying to get away but his hand grabbed my chin roughly and jerked my face forward and up but I closed my eyes.

"Hm." I heard then heard him lean forward. "You smell like me in a way." I could feel his nose run up my neck.

I heard foot steps and then heard Jack. "Riddick?" I heard the questioning in his voice. "Luna?"

I was about to say something when I felt his left hand on my right shoulder. My eyes widen as I felt him pop the shoulder back and I had to bite down on something to keep from screaming. The next thing I knew I tasted blood and heard a low growl coming from the man in front of me. His name then clicked. Riddick? Richard B. Riddick, the worse of the worse. He was Satan himself.

"Leave Jack." I told her in a stern tone, as I pulled away from him.

I didn't want her to see him beat the shit out of me for biting him because I heard others have been killed for less. Riddick had moved the hand from my chin to my shoulder, when he popped the other in, and now I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten until Jack was away from us. I was then thrown into the wall with Riddick's hand around my neck. I was staring into his signature goggled eyes, which I could have been forced to wear if I had the full shine job. His head tilted to the side as he raised his goggles and I noticed that he did have a full shine job. I wondered if it hurt like they said it did. His face became about three inches from mine as his eyes narrowed and kept staring at me.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the first chapter of my Pitch Black/Riddick fan fic. I truly hope that you are enjoying it because it was rather fun to start. I also would like you to check out some of my other stories. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2 – Choices & Consequences

**-Chapter 2-**

**Choices & Consequences**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Storage Room – With Riddick)**

"You fuckin' bit me." I could see anger blazing in his eyes. I then felt a blade on my throat which I could only guess was a shiv. "I've killed for less."

I just stared him in the eyes. "I didn't mean to bite you but you have to admit that it was your own fault for not telling me about you popping my arm back into place." I hissed as I narrowed my own eyes. "A little warning would be nice next time." I pulled my blade from my waist and pushed it into the 4th lumbar down. I could have sworn that he smirked for a moment.

"Sweet spot." He murmured as his eyes bore into mine. "You also have a shine job." His eyes narrowed. "Couldn't take the pain huh?" I knew he could see I only went half way.

I just smirked as I felt his blade still at my throat. "Something like that but I also wanted to see colors still." I could have smirked as I noticed that he was still bleeding where I had bit him. "But I am sorry for biting you." I whispered leaning my head back but I didn't move my shiv.

"Hm." He said as he removed his blade and placed his fist by my head, he brought his face closer to mine. "We'll finish this later." He then pulled away placing his shiv back where he had it and then put his goggles on, walking out the door.

Just then Jack jumped down from above me. I jumped because I didn't think she was there. "Jesus, Jack." I held my hand to my heart. "Where the fuck did you come from?" I stood up and looked above me. I saw a hole in the ship.

"You know that I can find a place to hide anywhere." Jack smirked as she walked over and knelt down, looking at something. "So what happens now?"

I sighed and tried to think. "I have to kill Johns." I told her as I leaned back crossing my arms. "If I don't then I cant get you back to the hide out." I closed my eyes. I could hear someone coming. "Fuck, I think Johns is coming." I told her.

"What do you want me to do?" Jack stood up brushing her hands off. I knew she would do anything.

"Nothing just head up." I pointed up and held my hands to help her up. Jack turned to look at the doorway before she ran and placed one foot as I tossed her up onto the platform she was on before. "I'll be ok." I told her, honesty.

I grabbed the blade from the ground, which I didn't even knew I dropped and slid it back into place just as Johns came walking through the door. I stood and looked at him. I could tell that he was trying to figure something out but that isn't what had me worried. It was the look in his eyes that I had seen to many times before I slit someone's throat. I backed up and narrowed my eyes reading for a fight. I could swear that Johns was having fun because he just stood about three feet in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped as I put a hand behind my back. I would be ready for this fucker.

"Just coming to make sure that my investment didn't get away." He looked me up and down as he stepped forward again.

I took a swipe and cut him across the chest, nicking the skin underneath his shirt. His eyes narrowed. "Your playing with fire girl." He straightened up and came forward.

I didn't care of I got hurt but I would hurt this fucker as much as I could before then and pray that someone would intervene in the mean time. I flipped my blade around took another swipe at him, this time I cut his cheek. My right shoulder was aching but I knew that I couldn't back down because of the fact I wasn't fighting for myself but also Jack. I would protect her with my life.

"No, I am going to kill you if you come near me again." I could feel the animal in me rise to the challenge but I didn't need it right now.

_I have to stay in control. _I thought to my animal side. It just growled in response.

"I'll take you in if its the last thing I do." With that he came towards me.

I didn't waste anytime shoving my shiv into his shoulder. Johns twisted which brought the shiv out of my grip, causing it to stick in his shoulder. He grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall. I banged my head into the metal beam. I didn't get time to recover before Johns had me pinned facing the wall with my right arm pulled up behind my back. I felt blood dripping down on my shoulder which meant he pulled my shiv from his shoulder. I tried to move but I was shoved harder into the wall, with my sore arm. I couldn't hear anyone coming towards us and I wondered if Jack had got out of the room before Johns showed. I felt Johns slap a cuff on my left hand the placed it on a metal bar, however he didn't let me go, as his free hand started to feel me up. I had to hold back a gag because I felt disgusted.

"Get the fuck off me." I snapped at him but he just jerked on my sore shoulder.

I hissed at the pain. I could faintly smell something heading our way but I couldn't hear anything that's when I heard a whisper of fabric against skin.

"I don't think so." He ground his pelvis into my ass. "You're mine, now."

"I'm going to kill you." I promised. "Slowly and painfully. I'll show you why they called me Deaths Mistress." I snarled promising lots of pain.

"Luna, Luna, Luna." He tsked me as his left hand slowly moved up my left side. "I'm a officer of the law." His breathe washed over my face and I also gagged. "I can do anything I want and there isn't anyone that can stop me. Of course, I think that you have a little thing for Riddick. Did I get it right?" He then roughly grabbed my left breast. "Now how about a little fun?" I felt him slip his leg in between mine and I tried to move but in the position he had me in I was unable to move. He then ground his rather small erection into my ass.

_That's why I didn't feel it before. _

I couldn't hold back the laugh because of the fact, I could barely feel it. If he was hard then I didn't have anything to worry about. I heard Johns snarl, as I felt a blade at my throat, as he turned me around and maneuver his way in between my legs. I tried to get him off but it didn't work because the shiv was pressed tighter to my throat. I could smell the smugness from him. I knew that I had to do something so I came up with a quick plan. I just prayed that this worked. I hitched my leg over his hip where I could grab my blade in my boot. I saw in his eyes that he was rather smug looking, as well. I grabbed the blade and quickly stuck it into his fourth lumbar down. Or as Riddick called it – The Sweet Spot.

"Like I said," I narrowed my eyes, as I pressed harder into his back with my blade. "Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me." I spat each word in his face.

**(Riddick's Pov – Just inside the Ship – Jack just Left Luna)**

I had been standing outside when I heard a noise and came to check it out. I found Jack crawling out of a duct vent mumbling around killing Johns if he touched a hair on her sisters head. I smirked as I noticed that the kid was rather all talk. I had to admit though she was rather sneaky. I blended into the shadows so she didn't think anyone was around as she started talking a little louder.

"...believe that Luna told me to leave." She clenched her fist tighter. "I know that she can take care of herself but I need her alive. If Johns touches her, in any way shape or form..." Jack trailed off as she dropped to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. I smelled salt along with rain and some kind of flower. It was Jacks scent. I filed it away for later.

I decided, then and there, I would head back to check on 'J_ohns'_. I could smell that Luna had a different smell about her then her younger sister. I knew the kid was a girl but I wasn't going to bust her for it. It was hard being a boy in a dangerous world so I could just imagine what this kid had to go through. I could also smell a slight scent of blood coming from Jack. I had a feeling that the girl bleeding would bring us more trouble. I was able to move in the shadows of the ship to get to where the storage room was located. I could hear arguing which could only mean one thing but when I was hit with the smell of both Johns and Luna's blood I felt my animal rattle around wanting loose. I held tight as I listened into what they were saying.

"I'm going to kill you." I could hear the venom in her voice. "Slowly and painfully. I'll show you why they called me Deaths Mistress." I wondered if she would let me watch. I hadn't seen a woman yet that could fight for shit.

"Luna, Luna, Luna." Johns tsked her. I could smell her anger rise and I could only guess what he was doing. "I'm a officer of the law. So, I can do anything I want and there isn't _anyone_ that can stop me. Of course, I think that you have a little thing for Riddick. Did I get it right?" I stepped forward because I wanted to see her face because of the fact her scent peaked when Johns said my name.

_Did she like me? _I raised a brow and stepped forward but stopped in rage when I saw what was going on.

He had one of her arms cuffed to a pipe and he was feeling her up before I could move, Luna had her leg slung over his hip but that was just to get the shiv in her boot. She pressed it into the sweet spot. I couldn't help but smirk. Even with one hand cuffed she still could take care of herself. Her scent was intoxicating because of the fact her adrenaline was pumping. I wondered vague what she would taste like on my tongue. That's went she spoke to Johnny Boy again.

"Like I said," She narrowed her eyes and I could tell she pressed just a little harder. "Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me." I could smell the sweetness of her anger and the tang of his fear.

My animal purred at her scent. I had never heard that before. I saw that her muscle twitched letting me know that she knew something was there. I just stayed in the darkness until Johns decided if he would flee, like the punk he is or try and take her, which would be fun to kill him for. I wanted to learn more about this Luna and Johnny wasn't going to take her just yet. If ever, from the sounds of my animal but I would just have to figure out how to tell her. I was never good at relationships, if it went that far. I was only good at running from them not to them. I noticed that Johns had a blade to Luna's throat which caused me to step out of the shadow.

"I don't think she likes to be touched." I said as I looked from Johns to Luna.

"Get the fuck out of here, Riddick." Johns ordered but I didn't take orders from him. "Or I'll slit this bitches throat." His eyes came to mine but I noticed that Luna was smirking.

"From the looks of things, she'll be the one slicing." I leaned against the wall close to the door. "Her blade it just to the right of my scar." I saw that Johns was trembling. He needed another fix and soon.

"Should I kill you now or later?" Luna smirked lowering her leg. "It makes no difference to me, really." I could smell blood in the air and found that Luna's neck was cut.

Johns pulled his blade off her throat, taking a step back. "I'll leave but you will stay locked up." His eyes narrowed at Luna before he pushed pass me. "I'll kill you if I find you gone."

Luna chuckled as she watched him leave. She then reached into her hair and pulled a metal pin out of her hair. "Like I would stay cuffed in the storage room." I could hear the humor in her tone as she picked the hand cuff lock.

I watched as the cuffs popped off and Luna picked the other then placed the hand cuffs into her back pocket. I had to admit that this woman was rather sweet looking. Her black cargo pants were nice but it was the vest that had me hard. It looked like a corset but in fact was a black vest. She had it zipped til just above her cleavage and let me tell you she had some nice tits. Her combat boots were what looked like military. They came up to just below her knee and I could see at least two blades in each boot. There was two blade at her waist, not to mention that I noticed something hardly few criminals had. A spine sheath. Those were only used by assassins. I had to wonder if this Luna was an assassin.

"Why are you here?" Luna stood as she turned to me. I noticed that she had two shivs on either side of her legs. They were held on by straps of cloth tied together. "I can take care of myself, unlike some people." Her eyes were shining with their half shine. I could see that instead of her whole eye being shined it was just the color part around the iris. It was as if she had silver eyes.

"Trying to figure you out." I told her honestly as I leaned against the door. "You going out there?" I nodded my head towards the exit.

Luna chuckled. "And let that merc take a shot at me." She shook her head gathering some things into a bag. "No, I'm heading towards the blue sunset to see where we are. I need to get my si – brother out of here as soon as possible."

I noticed that she was getting ready to say sister. "So Jacks a girl." I stated and found Luna moved faster than I thought as she held a blade to my throat.

"If you say anything..." I could see that she was worried but I could also smell her fear for her sister.

"Don't worry." I placed one finger on the blade and pushed it off my throat. "I ain't gonna tell anyone. Her secrets safe with me." I couldn't help but smirk.

Luna nodded as she sheathed her blade and swung the bag over her shoulder. "Just watch out for Jack." I could hear the hesitation in her voice. "She's not use to fighting just yet." I watched as she disappeared into the shadows and out of sight.

I just smirked as I turned and headed out of the storage room. From what I heard outside, we were heading that way again with two cells. I knew that it would take more than a few cells to get the skiff of the ground.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Aw...come on. Only 1 review! I know my readers can do better than that. I hope this chapter brings more readers and reviewers. Well let me know what ya think. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3 – Discovery

**-Chapter 3-**

**Discovery**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Note – All places in this story are made up by my imagination!**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – 10 Miles From The Crashed Ship)**

As I ran I couldn't help but worry if Riddick would keep his promise to make sure that Jack was looked after. I could hear them as soon as I was clear of the ship that they were heading to the compound they found. I decided that it would be easy if I ran ahead of them because I didn't want Johns to notice I was gone. I had four blades, two in each boot, along with the two at my waist and the longer one on my back. The bag I taken with me I strapped to my back as I ran faster then any human could. I knew that I was not purely human because of my healing ability as well as enhanced hearing, sight and smell. I heard some guns shots stopping me.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Johns scream at the top of his lungs.

I smirked knowing that he finally found out that I was gone. I turned back and hurried to the settlement. I could only hope that I could get Jack and myself off of this rock along with anyone else I could save. I knew that Riddick could take care of himself along with the others but I was still worried about my sister. I could tell that the others thought she was a boy and I couldn't be more proud of her. She use to have trouble pretending but I could tell that she had no trouble any more. I just hoped that she kept it up til I was able to be with her again. I spotted what looked like trees in the distances but I knew that wasn't the case.

The only movement I could hear was under my feet and I prayed that what ever was down there stayed right where they were. I had no time to deal with creatures trying to kill me. I needed to find a place to protect myself and my sister. Other than that I couldn't care less what happened. Jack was the only person that I truly cared about. Not even my life was worth hers. If I had to I would stay behind and make sure they got off the ground. I would never let anything happen to her as long as I was breathing. It also felt as if I was missing have half a lung because of the thin air but the gravity was the same on Baylon III.

When I got close enough I noticed that the 'trees' were bones of large animals that were killed. I found that they way they fell it created passage ways through the bone yard. I smirked when I heard Johns in the distance. They were coming this way to head to the compound. I knew that it wasn't that far because I spotted Riddick not far behind me. I smirked as I ducked into one of the large skulls. I could see that there were only Jack, Imam, his three sons, Johns, the captain, Shazza and Riddick. I noticed that Riddick was carry both of the cells causing his muscles to tense at the weight. I wondered what he would look like completely naked. I shook my self as they neared closer to where I was hidden.

I noticed that Jack cut her eyes up to me but I put a finger over my mouth. I then heard Riddick call Jack over to him. I knew that Riddick knew I was here but he didn't give me away. I noticed that the captain and Johns took off by themselves leaving the holy man and the three boys with Shazza, Jack and Riddick. I noticed that Jack was trying to get out of Shazza's sight but the woman wasn't having any of it. I could tell that she wanted to come and see if I was alright. Looking around at the group, I noticed that Riddick was no where to be found. Frowning, I crouched down and kept my senses open, in case one of them came close to where I was hiding in the skull cavity.

I didn't hear anything but I could see that Jack stayed next to Shazza when Riddick wasn't around. I could tell that she was trying to find me but her darting eyes but she tried not to give herself away. I knew she was smart because of how I taught her the little time she was with me. When I heard something behind me, I drew my blade and spun, stopping before I completed the blow. Riddick had been able to sneak up behind me as I kept my eyes on Jack. I just narrowed my eyes and turned back to where Jack was standing with her back to me speaking to Imam. I felt Riddick step closer because of his masculine scent. It made me shiver at the thought of his hands roaming my body but I pushed them aside.

_Now is not the time!_ I yelled in my head.

My animal grumbled because she wanted to turn and pounce on the male behind us. I felt him step even closer until I could feel his chest against my back. I bit back a moan because of what I felt with him pressed up against me. The muscles that were underneath his black tank top rippled as I felt his hands set on my hips and bring me back further where we were touching from the knees to shoulders. I gasped as I felt something poking me in the lower back. I heard Riddick chuckle behind me which caused me to vibrate. I didn't know when but my hands were now on his which only caused him to tighten his grip. I swallowed as I tried to twist but felt him tighten his grip as I felt him bend down and breath in my scent.

"You smell like me, sort of." He rumbled behind me. "What are you?" His nose ran up my neck as I felt his breathe wash over my skin causing me to shiver.

"Um..." I could see that the captain and Johns were still not back yet. "What do you mean? I'm human." I felt him smirk against my neck as he pulled back and ground his hips into mine. I felt heat pool in my stomach.

"You may look human and act human but your not human." He pulled hair off the right side of my neck. "You're a killer, just like me. An animal, just like me."

I was then spun around and pressed into a larger part where I fit perfectly with him pinning me to the skull. I was hitched higher which caused me to wrap my legs around his waist. I could see that he had his goggles up and I could see his eyes. They were like silver suns pulling me into their orbit. I held my breathe as I raised on hand and cupped the side of his face. He leaned into my hand without taking his eyes off mine. I couldn't help myself as I traced the outer part of his eye. I couldn't believe that this man was so mesmerizing.

"You're beautiful." I whispered breathlessly.

I saw him smirk as he leaned down til his lips pressed against mine. I moaned as I wrapped my hand around his neck to hold him close. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened and his tongue started to devour me as his right hand came up to tangle in my hair as his left held me close to him. It was then I heard Johns calling for Riddick like a dog. Riddick heard this and growled pulling away from me. I lowered my legs and stood. My eyes were still locked on his as he smirked and turned disappearing into the dark. I shivered at the memory of his feel of his lips against mine. I shoved those thoughts back as I turned and saw that Riddick was talking with Jack while Shazza, the captain and Johns talked. I noticed that Jack snuck a peak but Johns noticed and looked along with her. I moved out of the way when I heard Johns talk to the others.

"Let's go." I peeked around the corner and found that the boys were throwing rocks. "I don't like being in the open. With Luna out there no telling where she is."

"Is she really that bad?" Shazza asked walking beside Jack with her arm around her shoulders.

Johns' scoffed. "Try a female version of Riddick." He cut his eyes to where Riddick was carrying the cells. I saw Jack clenched her teeth. "If anything she would come back and kill all of us but her brother and Riddick." He nodded towards where Riddick was walking next to Imam.

"Luna only did those things to the ones who hurt her and me." Jack jumped in to defend me. "And of course she killed in prison, its killed or be killed." I watched as they moved out of my sight.

I could only pray that Riddick would take care of her. I knew that if Johns found out Jack was in fact a girl he would use her against me and then I would have no problem killing him. Not that I do anyway. I decided to follow at a distance because I didn't want Johns to spot me.

**(Luna's Pov – A Hour Later – At the Compound)**

After following Johns, I could tell that he wasn't much of a tracker. He kept spotting false trails saying that I was up ahead when I was behind them. Jack knew where I was because I would whistle low enough for Riddick to hear and Riddick would tap Jack on which shoulder and on the front or behind her depending where I was. I could see that they were getting things ready. When I saw the youngest of the boys wander off I frowned and started follow because I didn't know why but I felt as though something was coming. I shook myself as I hurried after the boy. When I spotted him next I saw that he was heading into the Coring Room, from around back. I jumped off the building and landed soundlessly as I ran over and went through the area he went through.

As soon as I was in the coring room I noticed that the doors were locked from the inside. I was completely shocked about that until I heard nails clicking on metal. I looked around and found that there were some creatures hanging from the ceiling. When I heard a engine start and the dome started to move, I noticed that the things that were hanging like bats started to fly and were heading to the boy. I rushed the boy and grabbed him out of a creatures claws. I could feel them digging their claws into my back but I covered the boy with my own body. If anyone was going to die it would be me. I would never let a child die if I could stop it. I wasn't completely cold.

I could fell the boy shake but I just held onto him tighter. He clung to me like an infant child. I could tell that he was scared thus I tried to move us into the light. As soon as we made it into the light as I crawled with him holding onto me, I heard a boot hit the door and then a gun shot, causing the doors to come flying open. Imam was the first through calling for Ali. Riddick however was the one to spot me first. I stood on shaky legs as I held the boy who only had a slight gash on his arm where the creatures claw grabbed him. Johns pulled his gun and pointed it at me until he noticed that I had the kid. Imam rushed over and took the boy from me. Jack stared at me then came running over.

"Luna!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I couldn't help but hiss and fall to my knees. Shazza came over slowly because I knew she was cautious. I couldn't blame her really. "What's the matter?" Jack asked moving around me. "Oh God!" She cried as she helped me up.

"We need to tend to her." Jack told Shazza. I could see that she was reluctant. "Shazza?"

"Don't worry about it." I told Jack brushing it off. "I've been labeled a killer by a merc thus they wont listen." I winced standing up on shaky legs.

I walked towards the door and ignored the others as I walked out into the sun. I could already feel my healing taking effect. Walking over to the water, I splashed some over my shoulder. I wished I had a mirror. I needed to see how much damage was done. Hearing someone walking up behind me I spun with a shiv in my hand to see Imam coming towards me. I put the shiv away when he just smiled and ripped his sleeve.

"Would you mind if I tend to your wounds?" He asked nicely. "I would like to repay you for saving my sons."

I just nodded as I turned my back to him and heard him gasp. "Allah, your wounds are great." I felt him brush the wet cloth other my wounds. "Why would you do something thus put your life in danger?"

"I have seen many things holy man but there is only one thing I cant stand and that is a man or woman to hurt a child." I was being honest. "That is the reason I took Jack from my mother after I slit her throat. Mother thought Jack should make some money like her and I catch wind of it in prison. I broke out killing guards along the way and went straight to Nebis 2."

"Nebis 2?" Imam questioned. "I have not heard such a place."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course, you wouldn't." I told him glancing over my shoulder. "It's for convicts on the run and mercs who are retired. If you want to find a criminal go there but have fun trying to leave. They would rather shoot first and ask questions later."

"Nasty place." Riddick commented walking up. "Been there about 9 times. I love it." He leaned against the water filter with a smirk on his face.

I just snorted as I looked back at Imam. "How bad is it?" I asked feeling the healing still working.

"It looks as though it is healing faster than I ever seen." He told me frowning. "Other than that I think I am done." He stood brushing off his robes. "Once again I thank you for saving my son." He bowed then turned and walked away.

"So your a Nebis child." Riddick said as if it made a difference.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked standing digging in the bag around my waist now. I needed to find another shirt.

I could tell Riddick was watching me. "Not many kids live pass 13 in that hell hole." Glancing up, I noticed he was staring as his eyes raked over my body. "You must be one tough cookie to live and survive there. Not to mention getting Jack out of the place before _'he'_ was killed." I noticed he didn't say she.

"Had to," I pulled out another shirt but this one was white. "Our mother decided that Jack would make a good whore." I cut my eyes to his as I moved pass and around the corner where I found a little inlet to change without prying eyes.

"Why'd ya save the boy?" Riddick asked me to my back as I slipped my shirt off over my head. "Could have let him get killed."

I nodded slipping the other tank top on and throwing the other one to the side and turned to Riddick to find he was watching me with lust filled eyes. "I could have but I still have some kind of conscious, Riddick." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Even you have something that you would never do, even for you."

I turned and walked away leaving him to his thoughts. I heard about Richard B. Riddick and knew that with ever charge there was never a rape charge filed for him. I knew that what ever he would do to someone, he would never rape a woman or child. I don't think he had it in him to hurt one so young and naive.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Only 2 reviews but I am greedy with reviews. I want more! So what do you think so far. This is kind of a filler chapter to let you know about where and what has happened in the past. I also let you in on some of the places where Jack and Luna were born. I also gave a hint where someone else but I don't know if you all can figure it out. But then again I know my readers are smart. All I ask is stay tuned til next time until then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4 – Eclipse

**-Chapter 4-**

**Eclipse**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Riddick's Pov – Luna Just left)**

I just stared after the woman that called me on one thing that I never thought of. True, we were killers but like she never hurt a child I never raped women. Sure, I have killed a few but they were trying to kill me thus the reason they are dead. I cocked my head to the side hearing the motor of the skiff running but I knew they still needed a few more power cells before the damn thing got off the ground. Turning back around I spotted Johns hanging onto the side of the skiff puking his guts up. I smirked walking over looking around.

"Shaking like that in this heat, ain't good." I told him passing him by. "Seems to me you need another fix." I looked into the skiff and noticed that Fry was by herself.

I chuckled knowing that she was petrified of me but I wasn't the one they needed to worry about. I turned back around and headed back over to the shade. I could see the others by the water but it was Jack and Luna I was watching. They were sitting in the darkness away from everyone. I could tell that what ever they were saying it was important because of how stern Luna's face was as she spoke to Jack. I frowned wanting to know what they were talking about so I decided to see if Deaths Goddess was as good as she claimed. Walking around towards the back away from the others I circled around and jumped up onto the roof of the building. I could hear them as I layed on my stomach above them.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you are to stick by me or Riddick." I could hear and smell the fear in her tone and scent. "Whatever is below us is dangerous and is going to be coming out shortly. I found a model and it says that every 22 years a eclipse comes and it will plunge this world into darkness. The last coring samples I found were dated 22 years ago."

I heard Jack's heart start to beat faster. "What do you mean Luna?" I could hear the quiver in her voice.

"I know that its your time Jack but don't worry I wont let them touch you." I sniffed the air and realized what Luna was talking about.

Jack was on her period. _That could be a problem since I can tell these things go for blood. Dead or alive._ I edged myself over to the edge and peered down. _They don't care whether its alive or dead._

Luna had Jack wrapped in her arms as she rocked her. Looking up, I noticed that I could see the rings of one of the planets. The eclipse was starting. I stood up and jumped down in front of them. I heard Jack gasp but neither of them moved. I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face. Luna had known I was there.

"Let's go." I told them as I headed to the sand cat. "It's starting."

I could hear Luna help Jack up as they both followed behind me. Johns was calling to me like a dog but I ignored him because I had other things on my mind. If what I heard was correct then this planet would be turned into a pitch black planet. It was my dream come true but I knew that not only did I live in the dark but there were other horrors that most people couldn't see. Sometimes I wondered if I should have done a part shine but then I wouldn't have the reputation that I have now. A cold blooded killer with no heart. If only they knew but from the look in Luna's eyes she had just as many secrets as myself. I jumped up onto the sand cat and helped up Jack and then Luna.

She took her head seat next to Jack and Johns then got in. Before he could take the seat, I jumped down and sat next to Luna. She scooted over closer to Jack but I could smell her scent become spicy. I knew that she liked me but there were other things that needed to be taken care of. Also I didn't think I could stay in a populated area because of me being one of the most wanted even if it was on a planet with other criminal and mercs. I didn't trust anyone. It was just the way I grew up. I could see that the planet was moving faster than I thought it would because it was almost close to the full eclipse. I could only hope that we would make it to the ship before total darkness enveloped us.

I could smell the fear from everyone but it was coming from Paris the worst. I could tell that he would end up dead along with Shazza before this whole thing was over. Holy man still had his three kids but I knew that they would be picked off first because of the fact they are the weakest. Luna was holding Jack as close to her as she could because even I could hear the sounds under us as they started towards the surface. They knew it was close to feeding time and they were getting prepared. They already gotten Zeke along with the dead bodies but I could hear over a thousand underneath our feet and could only imagine how many more there were.

**(Luna's Pov – Few Feet From The Crash Site)**

I could hear under us that the creatures were getting ready to come out and feed. Jack jumped up and wiped down the glob that was over the solar engine but it was dying quicker then we could go. As soon as it stopped I knew that we needed to run. The last rays of light were just getting ready to disappear. Paris jumped out of the sand cat and ran towards the ship. Fry, the captain, Jack and Johns were out of the cat before it even stopped. I followed after I helped Shazza out. Riddick was running behind me when I heard a screeching noise. I dove down and layed flat on my stomach. I had my head buried with my hands on the back of my neck. When Jack yelled at the woman to stay down I knew that they were coming back.

"Shazza stay down!" Jack yelled as Imam held onto her. "Just stay down!"

I didn't chance it as I heard screeching getting louder. I cut my eyes to Riddick, who was lying on his side, then flipped onto his back. Just then I snapped my eyes back to Shazza when I heard Jack scream. She had taken off and gotten attacked by the little beasts. I knew that my sister cared for the woman but there was nothing that any of us could do. I was glad that Imam had a hold of my sister because I couldn't live if Jack was killed. She was the only one who cared for me even though I was a monster. When the last of the creatures flew over, Riddick and I stood and went to the ship. He walked but I rushed over and grabbed Jack out of Imam's arms. I could feel her shaking and decided that it would be best if we got inside. I could hear the rocks crumble as the monsters came out of their dark homes. Turning around, I found that Riddick also had his eyes on the creatures.

"Beautiful." He whispered talking about the way they flew out of the holes.

"Yet deadly." I added pulling Jack into the ship. The others followed as Riddick shut the door. I could hear screeching which could only mean that they were trying to find a way into the ship. I took a calming breathe.

"Why do they make that noise?" Fry asked standing next to Johns.

"To find their prey." I told her standing up pulling off my sun glasses. I wouldn't need them at this time. "They see but not that well. So they use echo location to find their food." Jack was clinging to me.

"What're we gonna do?" Jack asked as she cut her eyes to Riddick, Fry, Johns and then landed on me. "They look as though they don't like the light."

"The only way off this rock is with the skiff." Fry said as she leaned against the wall of the ship. "We need 6 cells all together but with the two already there, we'll need four more."

Just then I heard something to my right. I looked at Jack and made the hushing sign. She nodded as she moved over to where Riddick was standing. I moved into the shadows and kept my eyes open for any creatures that may have made it into the ship. I could hear screeching along with fabric moving against metal. I heard Imam asked where one of his sons were and I knew that another one of them strayed from the group. I could hear the hearts beating of the group but there was another heart beat that wasn't to far from me. Turning the corner I spotted the boy looking at the crates.

"Come here." I told him in a hush tone.

He turned and froze with his eyes wide. I turned slowly and came face to face with the creatures of this world. I had to admit that it was nasty looking. I moved my hand to the sheath on my back. I pulled the long knife and moved quickly as I sliced through his throat and then plunged it into one of its 'eyes'. Its blue blood dripped down onto my arm. I heard another noise and found another one had snuck up behind us and was eying the boy however he was backing up into it. I waved him forward but he just froze. I knew that the boy had felt the creature behind him. I stood but wasn't fast enough when the boy was jerked backwards with a scream.

I noticed about two more above me and took off running back to where the others were. As soon as I rounded the corner I was blinded and hit the ground. I could hear hissing along with shots but I couldn't think about that right now. My eyes were burning because of the light. I blinked a couple of times and slid my shades on, standing up and looking behind me. I could see that Fry, Johns and Paris was looking at the creature. I watched as the creature bubble under the light of the flashlight in Fry's hand. I was rather shocked when I noticed that but I felt Jack fling herself at me. Imam was looking at his two sons then looked at me.

"I tried but another snuck up behind us." I whispered holding Jack to me. I couldn't help but think that not all of us were going to make it.

"They're afraid of the light because it hurts them." Fry told the others. "If we can find enough light I think we can get to the skiff and off this planet."

"I have spirits." Paris popped up. "Anything over 45 proof burns rather well."

Fry nodded as she looked down at her feet I could tell she was thinking of something. "How many do you have?" She looked back at Paris.

"10." He replied

"Then with the flares and flashlights we might have enough light." I could tell what she as thinking because of the determination in her eyes. I held Jack tighter to me as I watched Riddick's jaw tighten. He also knew what she was about to say.

"What are you suggesting, Carolyn?" Johns asked with a sharp edge to his voice. "Because from what I hear you want us to go out there and get killed. We have enough scared kids as it is." He pointed to Jack and the other two boys.

"Don't hide behind them for your own fear." I hissed narrowing my eyes at Johns.

"What did you say?" Johns asked stepping forward but Riddick picked that time to step with him.

Johns had his gun pointed to Riddick's jaw but I could see that Riddick had him beat. Tapping his shiv on Johns leg, Riddick smirked as he raised his goggles. I heard the others snicker but Fry was the only one that was rather upset by their show.

"Can we get back to planning?" She stepped forward and I could smell her anger. "We need to get these people off this planet."

Johns lowered his gun and turned his attention to Fry. "We need to come up with something that doesn't involve mass suicide." He placed his gun back on his hip.

Fry was standing there watching Johns as he started to pace a small area. "How much do you weigh?" She asked Johns.

"What does that have to do with..."

"How much?" She snapped her eyes narrowing. I just smirked along with Riddick.

"79 kilos." He told her then narrowed his eyes.

"From where I stand, I see 79 kilos of gutless white meat, that's why you cant come up with another plan." She kept her eyes locked on his and I could see the anger flash in Johns eyes.

Johns eyes narrowed. "Is that right?" He went to move but he didn't realize that Riddick had yet to remove his shiv and it pressed into his groan area. Johns eyes snapped to Riddicks who smirked.

"Yes, Johns, that's right." I stepped forward with my eyes locked on his. "You are gutless but since Riddick and I are here we will be taking the lead since we can see in the dark. If these things are afraid of the light then as long as we keep burning they can harm us." I had my arms folded and my feet shoulder width apart.

"She's right." Fry agreed. "We need to stick to the plan. Since the sand cat is solar we'll have to drag the cells." She looked at Riddick. "Would you mind doing the honors of pulling them?"

Riddick smirked as he glanced from Fry to Johns. I could see the panic in Johns eyes and knew that Riddick could pilot by himself. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I looked at Riddick.

_Was he going to leave us here? _I thought thinking of my sister. I could tell that she had the hots for Riddick but I hoped that he wouldn't do anything. I brought myself back when I heard Riddick speaking.

"Lights are to our back, not in our front." He placed his hand in front of his eyes as he passed by a torch. "We stick together and make sure that no one is cut or bleeding." His eyes came to mine for a split second then went to Jack.

I checked myself as the others got ready. I knew what I needed to do but Jack would hate me for it later. I took her hand and lead her into a place where no one could see even Riddick. I didn't need them coming in on what I was about to tell my sister to do. I could tell she was worried but I wouldn't let anything happen. Stopping I pulled a old shirt that was ripped and rolled it up into a little tube like shape. I could see in her eyes that she was shocked when I held it out to her.

"You need to put this in to stop the blood." I whispered as I leaned into her ear. "They follow blood and I want them off your trail for as long as I can help it." I pulled back and saw her nod.

She took the cloth and I turned my back as I heard her doing as I asked. I knew that she would hurt for a moment or two but we needed this done or things would get ugly real quick. When her zipper sounded, I turned and found she was fidgeting. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry."

Jack nodded as he walked out to meet up with the others. I could only pray that both Jack and I made it through to the end.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Thanks for the 5 reviews so far. I am happy that you all are enjoying Fury Within... Also there are some hints as to who Luna's father was. Can you guess? I bet you don't even know but you will have to wait until the next chapter. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5 – Darkness Embrace

**-Chapter 5-**

**Darkness Embrace**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Just About Ready To Leave)**

Everyone was making sure one last time, that we had everything, before we took off into the darkness. Riddick would be in front and I would bring up the rear. I didn't want to worry about one of them sneaking up and taking one of the boys or Jack. I would kill any of them that came even close. Riddick, Johns and Fry were standing in the entrance to the ship looking out into the darkness. I didn't see anything or hear anything so I believed it to be clear.

"What do you see?" Fry asked Riddick as she peered out into the dark.

"Seems clear." Riddick shrugged as Johns took a step and another creature flew out of the darkness and scared Johns.

Johns snapped his eyes to Riddick. "I thought you said it was clear." I could see the accusation in his voice. "Luna get over here!" He called me without even looking back.

"What?" I hissed appearing by his side causing him to jump slightly.

"What do you see?" I could see the anger in his eyes that was directed at Riddick. I cut my eyes to Riddicks and he motioned for me to take his place. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face as I looked out and turned to look back at Johns.

"Looks Clear." I smiled sweetly as Riddick moved pass me with the cells being dragged behind.

Fry and Johns were pulling the generator for the blue lights that were attached. It made the night seem darker to me but I knew that even with this little bit of light we would be fine, if no one did anything stupid. Paris was trying to keep from shaking but it didn't work out that well. When he pulled a bottle of liquor out of his bag a flare fell and rolled away from the group. I spotted Jack diving for the flare while a raptor swooped down for her. I snarled and pulled a blade jumping and slicing one of its wings causing it to fall about 5 feet from the group. I heard movement and looked up just in time to see Paris started to crawl away from the group with the lights coiled around his body.

Suddenly, we were all plunged into darkness as Paris pulled the generator off the sled. I could see him in the center of a large circle of raptor. He fumbled with a flask and saying something about dying in France. As he blew the alcohol out of his mouth and into a flame, the others saw just how far away from us he was. In the next second, the raptors lunged and started to rip him apart. I helped Jack up and went back to the group. They were already lighting the bottles of spirits with a lighter. I looked back at where Paris used to be and cringed at the bloody mess that was left behind. Riddick was standing arms length away as Fry walked up in between us holding the flame behind her.

"Do I want to know?" She cut her eyes from Riddick to me.

"No." Riddick said as he turned and grabbed the cells.

I shook my head. "It wasn't a very pretty sight." I told her putting my arms around Jack as I lit my flare. I smirked when Johns narrowed his eyes. He was right I took it from him.

"Let's keep going." Johns ordered as he started walking further up ahead.

Riddick was in front of him pulling the sled, with the cells. Fry, Imam and his two sons were behind Johns while Jack and I pulled up the rear. I could tell that we were going in circles because I noticed that the canyon was coming up. Did he not think that I could take care of Jack? Was that the reason he was circling? I was about to ask something when Fry noticed and showed Johns.

"Why are we fucking going in circles?" Johns walked up to Riddick and pulled back on his shoulder.

"Are we lost?" Imam asked pulling his sons tighter to him.

I could see the tension in Riddicks shoulders. "Listen." He said as not to upset anyone but Johns and Fry couldn't let it go. "Listen!" He yelled turning around.

They all finally quieted down as they stared at him. I knew what he was going to say and I held Jack to me tighter as I narrowed my eyes at him. I could see pass the goggles and noticed he was looking right at me. I noticed that Fry and Johns were waiting rather impatiently.

"We're waiting, Riddick?" Fry broke the silence.

"The canyon is coming up and I circled once to buy sometime to think." He turned back to the front, his back now to us.

"I say continue on." Johns took a step forward.

Riddick chuckled. "I don't know about that." I could hear the sounds of the raptors circling us. "Its death row up there with the girl bleeding."

I took a breathe and found that Jack was bleeding heavily because I could smell a slight tang of blood in the air. Johns looked at Fry then back at me before he turned to Riddick.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Johns was getting pissed. "Neither of them are cut."

Riddick shook his head. "Not them." He turned and looked at Jack.

"Don't Riddick." I warned stepping in front of my sister.

"Her." Riddick didn't listen as he pointed to my sister.

Everyone turned around as I held Jack to the back of me. I could tell that the Raptors knew not to fuck with me because they gave me a wide birth. I narrowed my eyes at Riddick as Johns, Fry and Imam looked at Jack like she grew a second head.

"Fuck!" Was all that Johns said as Fry looked at Jack wide eyed.

"Jesus, Jack." She then looked at me. "And you!" She came at me and I grabbed her arm and spun her around where her own arm was strangling her.

"Do you have any idea what men do to girls Jack's age?" I hissed in her ear. "I did what I had to do to keep my _**sister**_ safe." I shoved her away from me and Jack as I held her in my arms I could tell that she was scared. "If you want to blame anyone, blame me."

"I'm sorry." Fry said as she came over and took Jack into her arms. "I know you were only doing what your sister told you to and you were just trying to protect your little sister. I think you both did good but is Riddick said true?" Fry looked at Jack then to me.

I nodded. "Yes, her first time." I kept my eyes on Fry's.

She figured it out because of her widen eyes for a few moments then she nodded. "I think we should go back to the ship." She turned to look at the others. "We have enough light and can wait it out there. It could only be a few hours before the suns come back up."

"I bet someone said the same thing back in the Coring room." Johns snapped at her.

"What do you want me to say Johns?" Fry walked towards him. "That I was wrong? Ok here it is, I was wrong. Now can we go back?" I could see her tense and pulled Jack back to my side. I didn't trust Johns.

"I don't know Carolyn, wide open spaces, nice breeze." He held his arms out. "I was starting to fucking enjoy myself."

I could smell that Johns was a hype. "Are you high, Johns?" Fry asked what I was thinking. "because just listen to yourself."

"No, your right Carolyn." Johns nodded as he looked around. "My life means shit anyway, so I say the light go forward." He then pointed at Jack, causing me to growl at the bastard. "So put a cork in the kid and lets go." He started to walk away until Imam spoke.

"She is the captain." He stepped forward with his sons at his side. "We should listen to her."

"Listen to her?" Johns pointed to Carolyn with a sneer on his face. "When she was will to kill us all? I don't think so."

"What he is talking about?" Jack asked stepping forward slightly but I was right behind her.

"Now is not the time." Fry was trying to hide something. I could only guess what she must be burdened with.

Johns smirked as he looked down on Fry. "Before the crash, our fearless leader was going to drop the passenger cabin. She was going to kill us in our sleep." I could see that Fry was shaking and Riddick looked like he was going to kill Johns in about three minutes.

"Shut your mouth, Johns." Fry growled as I saw her eyes flash dangerously.

"We're disposable." He taunted her. "Just a bunch of walking ghost."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING BLOW HOLE!" Fry screamed as she lunged but Johns was expecting it and moved out of her way causing her to fall on the ground.

Johns walked over and bent over her. "How much do you weigh now Carolyn?" I wanted to slap the look off his face.

"This doesn't help." Imam stepped in. I was glad because I was two seconds from slicing this fuckers throat.

Johns stood and looked at Imam then to Jack and me. "The light goes forward." He then turned and walked away from us. Riddick followed behind him with the cells behind him.

Imam helped up Fry and we all followed behind the two men ahead of us. The boys stayed next to Jack and myself as we heading towards the canyon ahead of us. I wasn't worried about Jack, myself or Riddick but the others were another thing. The holy man grew on me because he didn't care what your past was it was who you were as a person. Fry had a strong will, more so then most women. Between Riddick and Johns, I would pick Riddick any day of the week. At least with him, I knew that if he stabbed me in the back I would be dead instead of in a slam somewhere. I could hear what they were talking about up ahead and I had to keep my anger under wraps because of the fact Johns was talking about hacking my sister up as bait.

"In times of war, certain people choose who lives and who dies." Johns cut his eyes to Riddick. "Its called triage."

I saw Riddick smirk. "Called murder when I did it." I wondered if he would do what Johns asked. "So which one caught your eye?" He turned and locked eyes with me before Johns turned him back around.

"Don't look!" Johns hissed. "The one that's bleeding." I pulled Jack tighter to me.

"Hm." Riddick answered as he kept his eyes forward. I could see the muscles in his jaw clenched.

"You do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back." Johns stopped turning to look at Riddick directly. "Not a too big of a problem is it?"

I held my hands up for the others to stop. Riddick grinned and I knew that this was the end for Johns. "Just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait."

That's when it happened. Riddick knocked Johns gun out of his hands and they started to brawl. I heard Fry yell at the others to move but I was frozen in spot as I watched Riddick taunt Johns. There was a flare but that was it because of the fact that Riddick turned the light off on his back.

"There's only one rule." He look in Johns eyes before disappearing into the darkness. "Stay in the light."

"Should have ghost me when you had the chance." Riddick rushed him and knocked him on his back as his fist connected to Johns nose.

Riddick stopped behind him about three feet but Johns didn't see him. "You were billy bad ass before." He rushed Johns again but this time I spotted the shiv in his hand.

"The gauge." Riddick took a swipe and slashed Johns on the back. "The badge." Riddick let Johns see him now as he picked up the flare.

I noticed that Johns was trying to load his gun but it didn't matter. The raptors were circling him. "But now you cant even see."

I could see that Riddick was on the rock not to far but Johns couldn't see his hand in front of his face. I smirked watching the raptors rushing Johns and tearing him limb from limb. I was shocked that they were so hostel but then again it could have been a long time since they ate. When I cut my eyes to Riddick, I noticed him watching me. I smirked as I turned and ran towards the way Fry had taken Jack and the others. It didn't take me long before I found them and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder causing her to jump and scream.

"Sorry." I smirked as I saw tears in her eyes. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"So back to the ship." Riddick said as he appeared behind Fry. "Until the light dies and you cant see what's eating you."

"Um..." Fry said as she started to shake.

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked holding his sons to him.

Riddick smirked. "Which half?" His eyes met the holy mans.

I could smell salt and looked down at Jack. "Don't you dare cry for him." I told her, my eyes narrowing. "It was quick, which is how we should all want to go if it comes to that." I pulled her to me wrapping her in my arms.

"Come on." Riddick told us as he lead the way.

The light on his back was back on and I could see that he was leading us back to the cells. I held onto Jack as we walked back to the area where Johns was killed. I noticed when it was close to the area, Riddick moved us to the side as we passed that way the others didn't have to see what happened. I was grateful because I was worried for Jack. I knew that this would change her for the rest of her life. We we reached the power cells everyone split into different groups. I walked over and sat on the edge of the light sharpening the blades I still had left. I could hear Imam praying with the others but when he walked over to Riddick, I payed attention to what was said.

"Shall we pray together Mister Riddick?" Imam stood next to Riddick as he tied the cells together. "I have already prayed with the others beside you and Luna."

"Its painless." Imam said a few minutes later as Riddick kept his mouth shut.

"Its pointless." Riddick said tying another knot in the cells.

Imam shook his head. "Just because you do not believe in God, does not that he does not believe in you." I could see that Imam was a strong man of faith.

"You think someone can spend half their life in a slam, with a horse-bit in their mouth and not believe?" Riddick tied another knot. "You think he could start out in some liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, and not believe? You got it all wrong Holy man. I absolutely believe in God." Riddick looked Imam in the eye. "And I absolutely hate the fucker." He turned back to finishing the last knot.

Imam shook his head. "He is with us none the less."

Riddick scoffed. "One boy is dead and another was almost killed." He finished and stood turning to Imam. "If it wasn't for Luna he would be dead, how much faith do you have left? What god would do this to his 'children'?"

Imam shook his head and came over to me. I knew that this was my time to say something. I also hated God because of what he put me through. I never thought that a child should have to go through what I did at such a young age. I cut my eyes up to Imam as he stopped and knelt beside me. I could tell he was waiting for the right time.

"Spit it out, Imam." I said in a tone that everyone could hear.

"Do you wish for me to pray with you?" I could see the hope in his eyes but it was about to be dashed.

I just smirked. "No." I spit on my blade and shoved it into the sand.

"Do you believe in God, child?"

"Of course." I turned and looked at him in the eye. "Do you think a girl of 13 could kill her mothers boyfriend because he was going to rape her then get sent to a slam, where she lived in the dark and not believe in god? How about when the girl kills to survive in there because she is the youngest and the easiest to pray on? Yes, I believe in god and, just like Riddick," I smirked. "I hate the fucker, if not more than he does." I stood and slid my blade into place as I turned and walked away.

I could feel eyes on me as I walked into the shadows but only one pair could see.

_Riddick._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you have enjoyed it so far. 7 reviews and I am loving it. Only wish I had more but that will be up to my readers. Even if its a good job or a MORE! I wanna hear. So the next chapter will be intense because the canyon is coming up. I also gave some more background on Riddick and Luna. What do you think let me know? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6 – Darkness Consumes

**-Chapter 6-**

**Darkness Consumes**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Riddick's Pov – Watching Luna walk away)**

There was something about this woman that drew me to her unlike any other. Her scent, her eyes, her skills also her story. I could feel that she was hurting because of her past. I wanted, for the first time, to pull Luna in my arms and make her forget everything. I could see that the others looking after her but I knew they couldn't see her. She didn't go that far away from the group, just out of the light. I stood and blended into the darkness as I made my way over to where she was sitting. I could see that she knew I was there because she sat there with her eyes looking at the raptors that were flying over head.

"Why are you here Riddick?" Luna asked not looking at me. I could see her partial shine job shining in the night.

I took a seat next to her. "Do you feel better?" I asked in a hush tone.

"What are you talking about?" Luna questioned as she turned to look at me.

I turned to face her and locked eyes with her. "Telling your story."

She didn't say anything and I could tell she was thinking. I truly wondered what happened to a girl so young to make her feel as if she didn't belong. "Did you really kill your mothers boyfriend?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She cut her eyes to me and smirked. "Did you really break out of 4 different Max prisons and kill a lot of people?" I could see the humor in her silver eyes.

"Had to kill a few pilots but yeah, I did." I took a breathe and could smell her arousal in the air. Just then I noticed that Fry was heading our way. "Time to go." I stood, holding my hand out.

**(Luna's Pov – Staring at Riddick)**

I didn't know what game he was playing but I brushed it off as I stood without his hand. I could see him smirked but I turned and headed over to where Jack was. It was time to go and the raptors knew that it was time because they started to circle us. I pulled Jack tighter to me as I watched Riddick pick up the cells and nodded for me to take the lead. He had his goggles on and was going to be pulling the cells. Just as we were about to leave a raptor swooped down and impaled the older boy in the back with its tail. Jack screamed while Imam held onto his other son. I pushed Jack's face into my chest because she didn't need to see the look on his face. Fry was standing shock as we froze for a moment.

"Can we move now?" Jack whispered in shock.

"Yeah." I cut my eyes to Riddick. "Let's go."

We were all quiet as we moved towards the canyon. I started to jog with Jack beside me and heard the others pick up pace to keep up. I could tell that things were going to get worse before they got better but I wouldn't let anything to Jack. The closer we got the more daring the raptors were getting. One had nicked someone behind me and I hoped that it wasn't Fry, Imam, Ali or Riddick. Jack and I were in the from followed by Fry, Imam and Ali. Riddick was bring up the rear with the power cells that we needed for the skiff.

"We're getting ready to enter the canyon." I called to the others holding Jacks hand tightly. "Stick together and make sure that you keep the lights burning."

I didn't wait for a response because we arrived at the canyon and I had to move some debris that was blocking our path but with Jack's help I was able to move it. As I cleared the rocks that fell when we drove the sand cat back to the ship I could hear that the others were right behind us and Riddick was moving up quicker to us then he was before. The next thing I knew Jack was pushed back and Riddick took her place. With his help I was able to finish clearing the way. Jack and I rushed through with Fry, Ali, Imam and Riddick behind us. I knew that if we could at least get closer to the settlement then we would be free of this horrid planet. I could hear the others hurrying as quickly as they could but they were slowing down. I was about to say something when I felt something wet hit me on the arm.

Stopping, I raised my arm to look at it. It looked like blue slim. I shook it off and looked up. At that time I wished I hadn't because I realized what was happening. I grabbed Jack and started to run as fast as I could humanly possible to keep in the sight of the others. I didn't want to leave them behind. When I heard a scream, I spun to see that Imam's last son was in the grip of one of the creatures. Fry rushed forward to kill it as Jack tried to head to the Fry but a raptor spotted her. I screamed and lunged to knock Jack down but I was slammed into a piece of bone. I heard Jack scream for Riddick but didn't say anything as I looked up wide eyed. Jack was pinned underneath a piece of bone with a raptor trying to break through it. I snarled pulling my longest blade off my back because I was about to take one of these bad boys head on.

"Get away from her!" I yelled as I sliced it in the arm with my blade.

I could see Riddick out of the corner of my eye turn and rip his goggles off and looked at the raptor, I was trying to get away from my sister. I looked down at Jack and gave her a sad smile. I saw her eyes grew wide as I backed away as the creatures eyes landed on me. I raised the blade and slid it down my hand. I knew it would heal quickly but I needed to make sure that my sister was safe.

"Come and get me you fucker." I spat on the ground as a drop of blood fell to the ground.

Just as the blood hit the dirt, the raptor lunged for me but my sight was black when Riddick appeared in front of me. He held the creatures by the arms at the wrist. It was trying to bite his head but I could see that he didn't have his shiv with him. I flipped my blade around and held it as I saw his hand reach around behind him, he grabbed the knife and spun cutting the gut of the raptor. However he didn't stop that as he grabbed the creatures neck and twisted til I heard the neck pop.

"Did not know who he was fucking with." Riddick said as he turned to look at me. "Let's go."

I watched as he turned and headed in the direction of the skiff. I hurried over to Jack and pulled her up off the ground. We ran behind Riddick with Fry, Imam and Ali behind us. I could tell that Riddick was thinking because of the fact his jaw was clenched. Shaking my head, I turned and looked but noticed that the others were right behind us. Just as we were getting to the hill before the compound I noticed that I felt a wet spot on my arm. Looking up, I was hit in the face with some rain. I heard Riddick laughing but I didn't see anything funny about this.

"Where's your god now?" Riddick turned and looked at Imam.

"Riddick tell me the compound is right there!" Fry yelled as Jack and her were trying to keep the fire going. "Tell me where close!"

I looked at Riddick and saw him looking at me. "We can make it." His shined eyes were saying he was lying. I snarled as I noticed a hole in the side of a rock.

"Hide here!" I yelled at the others as I pulled the rock away. "We can hide in here."

Fry and Imam were the first to go Jack and Ali were next. I stepped into the hole and locked eyes with Riddick. His eyes were shining with emotions that I never seen before. I could only pray that he would come back for us. Pulling the rock into place, I turned and looked at Fry and the others. I could see that Jack was worried about Riddick not coming in. Ali was hiding behind his father and I could smell the fear that clung to them. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Jack whispered cutting her eyes to mine.

"I'll go out in a few minutes." I turned back to the rock that was keeping us safe. "I want him to get the cells to the skiff then I'll bring him back with more light."

No one said anything else because the raptors were trying to scratch their way through the rock in front of us. I could hear the accelerated heart beats. The raptors could also hear because they were trying to get through the rock. I noticed glow worms above us but I didn't say anything. We still had light even though it was also out. I turned to look at Jack.

"I'm heading out." I told her. "I'll be back with more light. Just be ready."

Fry nodded but Jack lunged and grabbed me in her arms. "Don't leave me." She whispered low enough that the others couldn't hear.

"Never." I promised as I nodded to Fry.

Imam took Jack as I moved the rock out of the way. I prayed that I could get to the skiff and he wouldn't have taken off yet. As soon as I was out I had to kill three raptors. Shoving the rock back, I took off up the hill and saw that Riddick was lying the whole time. We were close to the skiff and could have made it. I snarled as I pushed myself through the muddy sand. I could see the lights of the skiff and hurried through the alley ways and ran into the front where I saw Riddick sitting in the pilot seat. He raised a brow as he stood and headed to the back. I could see that he was going to let me in but I wouldn't leave without Jack and the others. They deserved to get off this rock just as much as us. Running around the back of the skiff I saw him standing there in the door way.

"Survivor instinct." He looked me up and down. "I admire that in a woman."

"What are you doing?" I asked narrowing my eyes. A blade in one hand as I clenched the other. "You were going to leave us to our fates, weren't you?" I hissed stepping towards him.

Riddick merely shrugged. "So." I could see that he was messing with me.

"I know you're messing with me but it ain't gonna work." I screamed. "I promised that I would go back with more light and we would get off this planet."

"Get in the ship or I will leave you here." Riddick stood up straight with his arms at his side.

I didn't say anything else as I snarled and lunged at him but he knew what was going to happen because he threw me out of the skiff and straddled my waist with either leg on each side. My blade was now in his hand, pressed into my throat. I tried to move but I wasn't able because of the fact each time he pressed a little bit harder.

"Get. The. Fucking. Blade. Off. My. Throat." I spat at him.

"Would you die tor them?" His nose was touching mine.

I narrowed my eyes. "I would try for them." I answered him honestly. All of them wormed their ways into my heart.

"You didn't answer my question." He snarled as he pressed the blade a little harder. "Would you die for them?" His nose was now on my cheek because I had to turn my face away from his.

"Yes," I hissed turning my face back to his and locking eyes. "Yes, I would. I would die for them. They have proven themselves in my eyes."

He pulled the shiv off my neck but kept his face in mine. If either of us moved we would be kissing. I could fee his breathe fanning over my face. His left hand came up and pulled his goggles off and met me with his silvery eyes. My sun glasses were long gone between the tussle with Riddick and the raptors.

"Interestin'." Riddick's eyes were shining with something that I didn't understand.

He then pulled back and held out his hand. "Then lets go get them." He rumbled as his eyes still locked on mine.

I nodded as I took it and he pulled but he pulled a little to quickly and I ended up slamming into his chest. I could tell my eyes were wide because they were looking at a very well sculpted chest. I had to swallow and make myself move backwards because of the fact I could smell my arousal in the air. I could also feel a low rumble slowly building in his chest. I pulled away quickly and grabbed my blade as I took off hopefully Riddick hot on my tail. When I heard his foot steps catching up I knew that he was following.

I weaved myself through the alleys and started to run up the hill to where the cave was located. I hoped that nothing had gotten in because I would be crushed if I did this all for nothing. As I slipped down the hill, I saw Riddick sliding faster and reaching the bottom and moving in my way. I tried to move but no sooner then I tried I was turned sideways and landed in Riddick's arms as he slid a couple of feet back. His silver eyes raked over my face before he set me down. I ran up to the rock and pulled it away from the hole. What greeted me was not what I thought possible. There was blood but Jack was in front of an injured Fry and Imam who was holding a bloody robe. Jack had cuts on her but the knife I had given her when we began was covered with blue blood of the creatures. I could see hatred in her eyes as they flashed to mine. I smirked as I held my hand out.

"Let's go." I whispered as I took the knife from her. I then felt Riddick's hand press against my back.

"Anyone not ready?" He asked as he looked at each one of them.

"Never had a doubt." Jack whispered as she pushed away from the others and came out as Riddick and I moved. Fry and Imam followed behind her and then I grabbed Jack and pulled her close.

"Keep together but run with everything you have!" I yelled over the ran.

We all took off but Riddick was helping Fry. Before I said anything, I turned my eyes away from them. As we neared the light put off by the skiff I could see that most of the monsters were on the perimeter of the darkness. It would take a miracle for them to get through. I tightened my grip on Jack. I never thought it would come to this. I pulled my long blade out of my boot and took the one in Jack's other boot. She gasped and pulled on my arm. I just shook my head. The others heard and turned towards me. I locked eyes with Riddick.

"You asked me if I would die for them." I told him flipping my blade around where it was next to my forearm. "This is your answer. Fry take care of Jack and get her to the skiff."

I them used the smaller blade and cut it down my upper arm. I smiled sadly as I took off into the darkness. I didn't need the light to see. I heard a screech to my right and jumped just before on of their tails tried to swipe my feet out from underneath me. I snarled and lunged towards the creature letting my animal take over. If I went down then I would go down fighting for my sister and the rest of the survivors. Fry was caring because of how she held Jack. She didn't hold her like a possession but a young girl that was scared. Like I longed to see for my younger sister. Then there was the holy man. Imam was rather different then most. Even though he was a man of God he saw all people as equals, including myself and Riddick. The things of nightmares.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. So Luna is giving herself up that way the others can make it to the skiff. Will they all make it? Ali was killed because one of the raptors got its claw into the hole and pulled him out but Imam was holding onto his robe thus the reason it was left. Ali was pulled out of his clothing. Now only Riddick, Fry, Imam, Jack and Luna are left. Or is Luna still alive in the next chapter? Only time will tell and me writing it XD! Til the next chapter is up keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7 – Escaping the Darkness

**-Chapter 7-**

**Escaping the Darkness**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(3rd Person Pov – After Luna Left)**

Riddick watched as Luna lead the raptors away from them. His eyes snapped to Fry who nodded holding Jack. Riddick nodded to them as he held onto Fry's hand and lead them towards the skiff. It didn't take them long to get close enough but a raptor landed in front of them. Riddick stopped them and pointed them to go down the next alley. Fry nodded and lead Jack and Imam towards the skiff. Riddick pulled the shiv he made readied himself for a fight. It caught sight of him and turned his direction quickly. Riddick rushed the creature and was able to slid underneath it slicing it as he slid by. Jumping on his feet, Riddick turned just in time to see another one had snuck up behind him.

Growling, he crouched behind a trash can as he watched the raptor looked around the alley then turned to leave. Just as Riddick was about to get up another Raptor arrived at the other end and he screeched out a warning that Riddick was behind him. Riddick snarled as he lunged for the closest one. He knew that he would have a fight on his hands but he needed to do this. Riddick felt as though he owed it to Luna. He was able to slice the fuckers throat and break its neck but not before his claws ripped its way through his right leg.

He turned to the other one and waited til he lunged.

**(Luna's Pov – Almost To The Skiff)**

I could tell that they were at the skiff because I heard heart beats. I could also hear another heart beat not to far away from where the skiff was located. I pushed myself faster towards the skiff. When I appeared at the door way, I saw Jack, Fry and Imam but Riddick wasn't anywhere else. I looked at Fry.

"Where's Riddick?" That's when I heard a scream.

Fry and I nodded as she rushed out of the skiff and headed towards where the scream sounded. It didn't take us long to see that he was trying to kill another raptor. He had cuts and scraps all over his body but his right leg was the worse. I rushed over to him and plowed the raptor into a wall. The wall crumbled around the raptor but I could still smell that it was alive.

"Get Riddick to the skiff!" I yelled at Fry. "I'll be right behind you."

"Alright." Fry answered back and I heard her yelling at Riddick to stand up.

I could hear her tell him that she would die for any of us but not for him so he needed to move his ass in gear. I just smirked because I knew that would get him moving. I could hear a low growl as he stood. Just then I noticed that the raptor decided it was time to make an appearance. I noticed that half of its head was smashed in. I smirked knowing that it would take much to put this animal down for good. It lunged and I spotted a piece of pipe. Snatching the pipe up I shoved it into the ground and pointed it at the charging raptor. I wasn't disappointed when it hit head on and was impaled. I smirked knowing it was dead as I turned towards Riddick and Fry. I was about to say something but I noticed a raptor getting ready to kill Fry. However before I could say anything the raptor shoved his tail through her torso and yanked her backwards. I rushed to Riddick's side as he tried to go after her.

"Not for me." He whispered as his silver eyes staring into the night. "NOT FOR ME!" Riddick screamed into the air.

"No not for you." I told him making his attention turn to me. "Now lets move." I hissed pulling him to his feet.

Riddick didn't say anything as he helped me get him to the skiff. I was glad that we didn't run into any trouble because I was worried that Riddick and I wouldn't make it to the skiff if they decided they wanted to play some more. Jack and Imam were standing at the edge of the ramp when we came into view. Imam came out quickly and helped me with Riddick. Jack rushed inside because she knew that we needed medical attention. As soon as everyone was on board I set Riddick down in the pilot chair and looked him in the eyes. They were murky and I knew why. He had grown to respect me and Fry. We both stood up to him.

"I'll check your leg after we get into space." I told him standing and setting down in the other chair upfront.

Riddick didn't say anything as he started up the engines then paused for a moment. He then shut everything down. Jack jumped up and looked from Riddick to Luna.

"Can we get out of here?" She whimpered like a small kid.

I could hear them on the outside of the skiff and knew that they wanted to get to us before we got away. I was about to say something but Riddick started the engine and flipping each switch but not hitting the on switch.

"We can't leave," Just then a raptor hit the front windshield. "Without saying good bye." And with that he hit the switch and we blasted into the air and roasting the raptors behind us as well as anyone near enough to the light.

"I don't even know where to begin to pray." Imam said out loud. Riddick and I didn't turn.

"I know where." I could feel Jack's eyes on me and Riddick. He had become her idol which I didn't think was right. "What do you say about you guys?"

Riddick looked at me then turned his chair around. I knew what he meant from the blood dripping onto the floor below him. I didn't say anything as I knelt between his legs and opened the first aid kit. As I fixed him up I listened to what they were saying. I heard Riddick talk first.

"Tell 'em, Riddick's dead." I could hear some emotion in his tone. "He died somewhere on that planet."

"First a crashed ship, then a monster of a planet." I could hear Jack shaking her head. "What's next? Mercs?"

I hissed as I glared at her. "Watch your mouth." I clicked my tongue. "I hope that we don't run into any because you may have jinxed us."

Jack huffed as she crossed her arms, I turned back to my work as I tried to ignore just how close I was to Riddick's crotch.

"I shall pray that we don't." Imam spoke up. "I also may sleep a while. We are heading to New Mecca, yes?"

"No, Heilon Prime." Riddick answered. "You have family there, don't ya?" I could hear Imam move which I could only believe him to nod.

I cut the thread I used to sew him up with and sat back on my heels. There were three gashes that were about 5 to 6 inches long and about 1 or 2 inches wide. I was able to stitch it up but I knew he would need to be checked later. I stood and felt a sting on my right shoulder. I turned and sighed when I noticed that one of the fuckers did get me when I took off running. Jack must have noticed because she came over to me.

"Do you want me to look at it?" She asked with worry on her face.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure." I said as I pulled my shirt over my head leaving me in a bra. I could feel the sudden tension in the room and cut my eyes to see that Riddick was staring quite openly.

"Why don't you get some sleep." I told him standing and turning around to face the back of the chair, that way Jack could see the cuts.

"If I'm going to do this then I need a light." Jack told me. "I don't have a shine job like some people."

"Get some sleep kid." Riddick told Jack as he moved off the chair and came over behind me.

I couldn't help but tense up for a moment because I heard Jack go back and fall into bed. She was out within a few minutes. Imam was already out which only left Riddick and myself awake. I felt his hands rub the wounds and I couldn't help but shiver at his contact. Riddick didn't say anything as he cleaned my wounds and stitched me up. For that I was grateful because I didn't know what to tell him. I needed to get Jack some place safe but until I could find such a place her and I would be on the run. Yes, I cared for Riddick but just like me, he has his own life to lead. I could tell when he was done because I heard the scissors cut the thread. I went to pull my shirt down but Riddick stopped me.

"Did their blood get on you?" His voice was low enough not to wake Jack or Imam.

"Probably." I told him moving my shirt down. "Now we both need to rest so you can take the other bed and I'll sleep here."

I sat in the chair without looking at him and turned slightly where my feet were propped up in the other. I scooted down until I was able to lean my head back and have something to lean it on. Yet before I could get comfortable I was spun back around and was staring up into Riddick's silvery gaze. I could see that there was something in his eyes but I couldn't place it. I opened my mouth but before I could speak I was pulled up by Riddick and kissed as he held me to his body. His arms were at a place I wouldn't get hurt as he held me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. In another minute, I was sitting in his lap when he took the chair I just vacated.

When I pulled back, I could see myself reflected in his eyes. "Riddick?" I whispered as I looked into his eyes.

"Luna." He whispered raising his hand to cup my cheek.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. I heard a rumble and knew it was Riddick. I felt his hands run up my legs then stop at my hips. I moaned as he pulled me against him. I could feel just how much he wanted me because his length was long and hard. When I pulled back again, we were both breathing hard. I didn't know why but I could feel my heart hand itself over to him. I shook my head and tried to move but Riddicks arms kept me in place.

"I..." I licked my lips. "We can't Riddick." I told him as I moved off his lap and turned my back to him.

Riddick moved and stood behind me. "Why?" He whispered as I felt one of his hands move the hair off my neck.

"We just cant." I told him as I walked over and layed down. "If your not using the bed then I will."

I layed on my side, my back facing Riddick. I heard his teeth grit together as he turned and went back over and sat down in a chair. I could hear that he was rather upset but there were other things that were happening. Closing my eyes, I prayed that we would get to Heilon Prime in one piece. I could already feel myself falling for the criminal but I needed to keep Jack safe and that had nothing to do with me falling in love with Richard B. Riddick.

**(3rd Person Pov – Five hours Later)**

The four people on the skiff were asleep until there were warning lights and noises start. Riddick was the first awake and snarled when he noticed that they had been found but not by anyone that would help. Luna and Jack were woke up next then Imam. Luna rushed to the co-pilot seat and started to check the systems. Imam was holding onto Jack as the ship rocked back and forth.

"First your a boy, then a girl." Riddick sneered as he tried to steer them away from the Merc ship. "Are you going to tell me your a fortune teller?" He smirked as he cut his eyes to Jack.

Luna just kept her mouth shut as she found out who had them. _Alisa Kixen._ She gritted her teeth because she knew this bitch only to well. Alisa had been after her for about three years. If she was the one that picked them up then both her and Riddick would have to fight for their lives before the day was over. She cut her eyes to Jack and noticed her sister was scared.

"Who is it, Luna?" Jack whispered. She had seen her sister look like this only once before.

Luna cut her eyes to Riddick. "Alisa." She spat as she started to punch some buttons. "I know she's after me." Her growl sounded through out the skiff.

Riddick smirked. "So Johns is after me while Alisa is after you." He shook his head. "You're just full of surprises."

"_Please identify your self."_ A voice came over the radio.

Riddick looked at Luna then pressed the button. "The names Rick." He smirked when Luna rolled her eyes. "We crashed on a planet not to far and had a hard time getting out."

"_Please get ready to be boarded once landed._" The voice told them.

Luna growled because she knew what was going to happen. She turned to Jack. "Once we land I want you to count to five then hold your breathe. If I know Alisa she will send in foam to bring us out. No one can get away from it." Without another word, Luna stood and went to one of the two long cabinets.

Jack stood and walked over to her sister. "What are you doing?" She had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"If I'm with you," Luna stopped and turned to look at Jack then Riddick. "If I'm with you then you all will be in jeopardy." She then continued what she was doing. "I'm worth more dead."

Jack gasped and rushed to her sister, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Please don't leave me." She whimpered as she buried her face into Luna's back.

"I'll always be with you." Luna turned and hugged Jack to her. "Just in the shadows where no one can see." She smirked as she raised her sisters face. "Besides you have Imam and Riddick to watch out for you."

She patted Jacks shoulder then turned and finished what she was doing. Luna knew that it would be only a few minutes before they landed and she needed to speak to Riddick just once more. Cutting her eyes to Imam she tilted her head towards Jack. He nodded and asked if Jack wished to pray. Riddick knew what it mean so he walked over to where Luna was at. Luna was almost done so Riddick waited til she looked at him. He ran his eyes over her bent body and couldn't help but imagine her under him withering in pleasure. Shaking his head, Riddick leaned against the now closed cabinet.

"I want you to promise me something." Luna whispered low enough that way the others couldn't hear. "Will you?" Her eyes met Riddicks, there was tears in her eyes.

Riddick's eyes softened as he stepped in front of her and pulled Luna into his arms. He knew how much pressure she was under at this moment. "Yeah." He whispered as he bent down and pulled her up into his arms. Her arms were around his neck.

"Promise me that you'll take care of Jack." Luna looked up into his eyes as a tear fell from her.

Riddick frowned as he brought one hand up and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to brush the tear away. "I promise." Suddenly his throat was closed up with an emotion he never felt before. Fear?

Just then the skiff rocked, throwing everyone around. Luna jumped into the cabinet and slammed the door. It locked and she knew that what she needed was already in her boots and sheath on her back. She had found some things that would be of use as she looked through the cabinet. Holding her breath when the door opened, Luna knew that she had about two minutes after the foam stopped growing before it harden. She needed to use that two minutes to get out of there and out the back side of the ship.

_Time for my biggest escape plan yet._ Luna sighed as she closed her eyes and started to count. _Just let Riddick, Jack and Imam get out of this with me._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I don't know what happens on Dark Fury because I haven't seen it. But I have read some stories that explained it so please bare with me. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8 – Another Escape

**-Chapter 8-**

**Another Escape**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Hour Later – Running through a Hallway)**

I barely made it out of the ship before the foam hardened. I was surprised when I found a guard killed already but then again I heard everything that went on. Riddick saying that Jack was just a cover story but I could hear the emotion in his voice. It was the only thing that kept me hidden from view. I was grateful that the entire ship didn't fill because there was a space from the top of the foam to the top of the ceiling. That was the only thing that saved me. I noticed that there were sensors all over the ship. I couldn't help but smirk when I disabled three of them without the alarm going off.

I was now heading down a hallway, that I believe was the direction of where they took Jack and Imam. I could smell that they split Riddick from the others. I knew what Alisa was going to do because I heard the cries of the light monsters. I growled low in my throat as I stopped. There were two guards that were standing outside where Jack and Imam were kept. I decided to listen to what they had to say because I was tired of messing with this bitch. Alisa was going down even if I had to put a bullet in her brain. Listening to them speak, I knew that Alisa would be coming soon to get Jack and Imam. I could only guess what kind of games she has planned.

I quickly moved through the hallways until I spotted the on place I wanted to find. It was the cargo hold of the creatures she picks up for other buyers. She would take on anything if the price was good but she liked to play with her buyers 'pets' because of how dangerous most of them were. I have even been her amusement a few times when she did manage to get her hands on me but I escaped shortly after. I closed my eyes and moved into the shadows then opened them up. I could see that she had Furyan hounds that were on crematoria. There were also dark creatures that thrived in the dark but the ones I was looking for were the light creatures.

They feed off the darkness and light the room. There was only one way to kill them. Unless you hit the heart, they will keep coming back and most likely kill you the next time. I smirked when I heard a thrum as I closed in to the crate that held them. I pulled my blade and slipped into the crate with the creatures. I was able to see them in both the day and night. They wouldn't be able to take me out because they couldn't blind me with either. Rushing both of them, I jumped and brought my blade down as I sliced one of them in half. I spun around and sliced the tentacle off that came towards me. I hissed when I felt another one around my leg. The next thing I knew, I was upside down in front of the last light creature.

I snarled loudly as I pulled myself up and arched my blade slicing the creature from bottom to top. When my blade came back out of the creature, there was a loud boom. I was tossed to the side of the crate and hit my head when I landed. I shook my head trying to clear my vision because I could hear some commotion coming my way. I had forgot that when you went after two in close courtiers they will blow if one is already dead. When I sliced the fucker, he blew himself up before I could finish. I heard growling coming from the right of me but I couldn't move. The next thing I knew I was pulled from the crate and shoved into something. I felt teeth and realized that it was my time to die. I only prayed that Riddick could get Jack out of here.

The next thing I knew I heard voices and blacked out.

**(Luna's Pov – An Hour Later – On The Merc Ship)**

When I came to, I could see that I was still in a crate but this one was full of Furyan hounds. I swallowed when one of them came over to me. It was dark but I didn't know what it was going to do. The next thing I knew, it layed on it's stomach and crawled over to me. I held my hand out and it raised us into it. I smiled as I petted the creature. I tried to stand but I couldn't. As soon as I wobbled, another larger one came up to my other side and placed his body under my arm.

"Thank you." I whispered. "But I need to get to my friends." I patted the hound on the head walking over to the bars that were on one side.

The larger one came over and nudged my arm. "I know big guy but I need to help them. I promise not to blow the ship hows that?" I could hear a rumble and guess that it was a purr.

Sliding through the bars, I ran down the ramp and noticed that Riddick was standing in front of a woman with a gun. I growled loudly causing them to turn towards me. Just as I was about to lung, Alisa raised her gun towards me but it wasn't her gun that went off. Jack had grabbed Junner's gun and shot Alisa in the back. Imam was finally at the door taking the gun out of Jacks hand as she rushed over to me. We both fell to the ground as I held Jack in my arms. She was crying but it was Riddick's expression that was what caught my attention. There was a sheen of tears over his eyes but he quickly replaced his goggles and went into the ship. I helped Jack up and followed after Riddick.

"Glad you are alright." Imam told me as we entered the smaller ship. "Jack was rather worried."

I chuckled as I ruffled her hair. "Worried about me?" I acted shock. "Naw, it will take a lot more than that to bring me down."

"Did you kill the light creatures?" Riddick's low gruff voice broke through the cabin of the ship. I had to admit it was slightly bigger then the skiff but not much. There were four rooms. Kitchen, main room and two bedrooms.

"Yes." I replied as I pulled away from Jack and went over to the door shutting it. "Alisa was going to use Imam and jack as bait while you fought them. She wanted to flush me out but she couldn't keep up."

"I am thankful that we are done with that." Imam said lowering himself down on the couch. "Once we reach Heilon, where will you three go?"

"Don't know." Riddick answered plotting the course, without looking up.

I closed my eyes and felt fatigue set in. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hitting one of the beds. Jack, do you wanna share with me?" I could see that she truly didn't want to sleep in a bedroom with me. "You can have the other bed if Riddick doesn't mind but make up your mind. I'm heading to sleep."

I stood and headed to the room I was going to pick. I felt eyes blazing into my back but I didn't want to even think about Riddick. Once I was in the room, I closed the door and leaned against it. Taking a calming breath, I opened my eyes and moved over and rummaged through a suit case. I smiled when I found a long shirt that I could use as a night gown. I grabbed the shampoo, towel and shirt as I skipped into the bathroom. I couldn't help that I picked the one with the private shower. It must be the captains courtiers. Shrugging, I turned the water on and shed the grimy clothes. I would have to see if there was a washer on board.

From the looks of things, it was a rather expensive ship even though it was a smaller one. I was in the shower, when I heard the door open to the room, I didn't pay attention to who it was because I thought it was Jack. That idea was squashed though when the bathroom door opened I could smell Riddick. The scent of Blood, death and power filled the room and I turned around to see him enter the shower, naked. I was speechless because of the fact he was bigger than I thought possible. Swallowing, I spun around trying to hide my embarrassment. I tried to think of something to say but when a hand appeared at my side and grabbing the shampoo I relaxed slightly. I had no idea what Riddick was up to but I didn't want to find out.

"Is there a reason your in here?" I asked a little sharply.

"Showering." Riddick answered as his arms set the shampoo back in front of me.

I then realized that Riddick was bald. Why in the world would he need shampoo? I felt his hand work into my hair as I held onto the shower wall. I was shocked that Riddick was washing my hair but I wondered what else he wanted. I couldn't help but lean into his hands as they scratched my head. I felt him turn me around where I was facing him and he leaned me back under the water. I grabbed him around the waist to keep from falling. As I bent backwards, I felt my lower half press into his lower half. I could feel him extremely well. When he pulled me back towards him and out from under the water. My eyes drifted up from his stomach until I reached his face. His silver eyes were shining with emotions I never saw directed at me.

"Riddick?" I whispered as I kept my eyes on his.

Riddick didn't say anything as he lowered his head and captured my lips with his. I could feel the tingling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to wrap my head around what was happening but when his hand slid up my thigh until he pulled it over his hip. I gasped when I felt him twitch against me in the most private of areas. I pulled back and looked into his eyes to find them burning with the fire of lust. He kept his eyes locked on mine as his other hand followed the other and pulled me up until my legs were wrapped around his waist. His arousal fitted between us, throbbing in time with his heart beat.

"I _need_ you." He growled as my back hit the cold tile.

His right hand was on my hip while the other was on my ass. I could see that it was hard for him to say that. For him to admit that he needed anyone. I could hear his heart beat pick up as I wrapped one of my hands behind his neck to pull his lips back to mine. As soon as our lips touched, a loud growl came from his chest as he bent his legs and held me up. I shivered because I knew what was coming next. With both hands on my hips, Riddick captured my mouth again as he pulled me onto him the whole way. I whimpered at the pain because I hadn't had sex in over 10 years. Any man that tried to touch me I ripped their dick off or killed them. Riddick froze because even I could smell the tang of blood in the air. His eyes searched mine for answers.

"Are you?" His voice was husky with lust.

I shook my head and lowered my head. "No," I leaned forward, kissing and licking his neck. "But its been over 10 years since I been with a man." I pulled off of him and slammed myself back down causing us both to moan at the action.

Riddick snarled as he pinned me against the wall. My arms were around his neck and our eyes were locked. I could see the fire in his shining orbs. I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me when he tilted his hips slightly. My head was thrown back as I moaned, baring my neck to him. Within a few minutes, Riddick's head was buried in my neck. His lips were sucking and nipping, where my shoulder met my neck. I couldn't believe that this man was bring this kind of reaction out of me. The last time I had been layed was with an old boyfriend but he never knew how to use what the gods gave him. Riddick on the other hand. Oh Man, did he know how.

"Come for me, Luna." Riddick thrusted a couple more times as his left hand reached around and played with my nub.

It didn't take much more as I opened and screamed a silent scream. Stars dancing in front of my eyes with Riddick's face in the center. I felt him grunt a couple more times before he locked his legs and emptied into me. I felt him pulse as he finished and I felt myself have another small orgasm. I whimpered as I felt him pull me away from the wall and carried me out of the bathroom and into the bed room. I didn't say anything as he layed me down, pulling out. I groaned missing the feeling of connection. I figured that Riddick would pull on his clothes and walk out the door instead he walked around the side of the bed and crawled into the bed behind me.

"Get some sleep." Riddick told me in a hush tone. I had never heard him use it before so I decided to get some sleep. He would watch me and take care of Jack.

When I felt a prick on my hip, I didn't think anything of it as I drifted off.

**(Riddick's Pov – Watching Luna)**

I didn't know how it ended up like this but I was lying in bed with Luna after I hit her with some sedation meds. I knew that when we arrive Luna with be highly pissed but I wouldn't be around. I couldn't let Luna or Jack stay with me. No matter how much I wish I could, Luna and Jack deserve better. I sighed as I buried my nose into her hair, even my beast was content for the first time in a long time. He was laying in his cage, sleeping. I knew that it wouldn't last because I have mercs on my neck and always will have mercs on my neck. Luna didn't have to live this life. She needed something more stable. Shaking my head, I stood and eased out of bed but not before I kissed her on the head.

I let my gaze linger on her figure until I couldn't stand it any more. I could hear that Imam was up and about so I decided that I would let him in on where I will be going. It wasn't that I didn't trust Jack or Luna but I didn't want them in anymore trouble then they already were. Slipping on my clothes, I hurried to get out of the room before Luna's scent persuaded me to crawl back in bed with her. I knew that we would be landed soon and I didn't want her to wake up with me still here. I know it wont be a happy site. I pushed the guilt down and headed out the door shutting it behind me. It took everything in me not to turn and get back into bed with her.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Hope that you all are enjoying this story. I have had fun writing it. I hope that I have some more reviews. I have 14 so far but I want more. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9 – What Comes Next?

**-Chapter 9-**

**What Comes Next?**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – 10 Hours Later)**

The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't on the ship. I was lying in a bed in a room with the window's shut. I saw that I was dressed but I couldn't tell where I was. The last thing I remembered was that Riddick and I showered together and shared a magical moment. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what happened. Then I remembered that I felt a prick on my hip before I went to sleep. Snarling, I jumped out of bed and changed into different clothes. I could tell that we were on a planet because of the people I heard outside. I could hear Jack's voice and Imam's but there was also another voice that I didn't know. I hurried up and opened the door. As I went down stairs I saw pictures of Imam with a woman. I entered the room where I heard the voices and saw that Jack was sitting next to the woman with Imam on the other side. Jack's eyes snapped up as soon as she heard me enter.

"Luna!" Jack cried as she jumped up and rushed over to where I was.

I pulled my sister into my arms. "Where are we?" I asked looking from Jack to Imam.

"Heilon Prime." Imam's wife answered.

Imam stood and turned to me. "Why don't we sit in the living room?" He held his hand out for us to go first.

I just frowned as I held Jack to me. We walked into the living room and took a seat. Imam and his wife took a seat in front of us. I could see in Imam's eyes that Riddick was gone. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them looking down at Jack.

"Where is he?" I whispered harshly as I turned my eyes back to Imam.

"Riddick thought it would be best if you stayed here with me." Imam pulled his wife into his arms. "He wished for you and young Jack to live at peace here."

Jack was looking at me. "Luna?" I could hear the question in her tone. "Will we be staying?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully as I stood and went to the window. "I'm a criminal and I know that Mercs will be on my tail as soon as they find out I didn't die on the god forsaken planet." I stared out the window and cringed when I saw woman hugging and kissing their husbands.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Imam's wife said softly. "You helped my husband come back to me and for that I am grateful."

I heard her move and walked over behind me. I turned and was shocked when she pulled me into her arms and hugged me. I blinked a couple of times as I looked at Imam. He had a smile on his face. I hugged her back then pulled back and looked at Jack. I could see that she wanted to stay here but I didn't know if I could. I closed my eyes turning back to the window. I heard Imam's wife turned and go back over to her husband. What would I do here? I cut my eyes to Jack and sighed.

"Do you want to stay here Jack?" I asked turning to face her fully.

Jack bit her lip as her eyes dropped. "Only if you'll stay." She raised her eyes with tears I them. "You're the only family I have left."

I smiled and went to my sister. "We can stay here for a while but you know if someone recognizes me we'll have to leave." I sat down next to her on the couch. "We can stay as long as its safe."

Jack wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She looked over at Imam and his wife. "Do you think we can go shopping in a few minutes?"

"That's not a problem." Imam stood and walked over to a desk and pulled a drawer open. "Riddick did leave this here for the two of you." He came back over with a credit chip card and handed it to me. "He said that there is a large amount in there that should keep you taken care of until Jack is 20."

I took the card with a shaking hand. Riddick had left a credit chip card for Jack and I to use. I just nodded taking the card. "Well," I turned to Jack. "You wanna go now?"

"Sure." Jack bit her lip. "Do you think I can change my name yet?"

I knew what she was talking about. "Give it a few years." I told her standing. "Let's go. Imam and his wife may have things to do."

"Alright." Jack stood next to me and looked at Imam. "We'll be back later."

Imam stood and bowed slightly. "Just be careful." His eyes went to Jack. "There are criminal even on Heilon."

I just grinned and slung my shoulder over Jack's shoulder. "Not a problem." I turned Jack towards the door. "Jack and I can take care of ourselves."

**(Jack's Pov – Few Hours Later)**

Luna and I got our clothes and at this time we were sitting in a cafe eating some dinner. It was past 9 and Luna didn't want to head back just yet. I could tell that something was wrong with her. She was barely eating but the thing that caught my attention was the look of sadness in her eyes.

"You ok, L?" I whispered as I picked up my sandwich and took a bite. "You've been rather quiet."

Luna nodded as she sighed. "I thought that Riddick was different then the others." I saw a tear fall down her cheek but didn't say anything. "I did care for him ya know." Her silver eyes met mine.

"Don't worry, L." I reached over and patted her hand. "For what its worth, I think that you can do better."

Of course I had a crush on Riddick but I was only 14. I mean if I was 19 then that is a different story. I had a crush on the guy sure but that's it. Luna was older then me thus I knew she would be a better fit but it seems that Riddick was just to scared to get close to her.

"You think he cute, too." Luna said as she took a bite of her food. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face.

"That's different." I argued. "I'm only 14. I can have a crush on the guy but I could see the look in your eyes when you looked at him." I could see the glare coming my way.

"When did you get so observant?" Luna playfully growled.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Always have been." I told her. "Now lets get done here and head back to Imam's house." I saw Luna stiffen. "What?" I whispered.

"We'll need to leave sooner then I thought." Luna told me as she cut her eyes in the direction of a couple of guys in the corner behind her. "They think they know me." She whispered softly.

I nodded gathering my things like Luna taught me and stood. "You ready to go?" I smiled down at Luna who was placing a credit on the table before she stood.

"Sure am." She smiled with a glint in her eyes. "Let's get home or Mark will worry." I knew what she was doing.

I just nodded taking her hand as we walked out of the door to the cafe. Luna walked down a little further until we ducked in to one of the alleys. She swung me on her back and took off running through the alleys trying to get back to Imam's. I knew that we would have to leave soon but I didn't think it would be this soon. As soon as we neared the house, Luna stopped and let me down. She pressed a finger to her lips as she motioned for me to stay here. I nodded pointing to the garbage can and made the hiding sign. She nodded as she darted across the street. I went over and jumped into the can. Thank god it had been dumped before I was jumped in. It didn't take long before Luna appeared again with a sad look on her face. I frowned but she shook her head.

'_Later.'_ She signed to me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the space dock.

I kept quiet knowing that the littlest sound could give our location away. I just prayed that we wouldn't be on the run forever. If so, I needed to learn how to fight.

**(Jack's Pov – 2 ½ Later – Nixa I)**

I've been on the run by myself for three months. Luna was taken while she provided an escape route for me. I changed my name from Jack to Kyra. If I did, I knew that it would slow the mercs down. I tried to find Riddick to tell him about Luna but I couldn't find him. At the moment, I was hidden in an alley. Luna had let me get a partial shine like her because she knew that I needed to see if she wasn't around. I was proud of myself because I didn't scream when the doctor started. It felt like someone pulled my eye out and replaced it with a ball of fire. Afterwards, I was able to see in the dark but the day light hurt my eyes. I now where goggles, like Riddick, because even though I can see clearly, the bright sun burned my eyes. Luna said it was a side effect and that it should lessen as time went on.

I was happy that with my shine, it looked like my eyes were white with a small pin hole of black in the center. I was rather pleased. Luna said that it suited me rather well. I just smirked as I thought about where Luna had been taken first. They shipped her off to Baylon III but the warden didn't want her back. Luna was then sent to Crematoria. I was proud of my sister because she was now in a triple max prison. From what I heard through the grapevine, there's a meteor that was demolishing planets. I haven't seen it yet but I pray that I never do. Looking down at the time on my watch, I noticed that it was time to make the last call I ever would make until Riddick came and got Luna and I. Dialing Imam's number, I waited til he picked up the phone. It didn't take him long because I had this registered to me.

"_Hello?"_ His voice sounded older then it did all those years ago.

"Hey, holy man." I said in a upped tone. "I just wanted you to get a message to Riddick."

"_Jack, is that you?" _Imam sounded afraid. _"They said that Luna was taken and they were now after her partner, Kyra. Please tell me that you are not this woman."_

I sighed lowering my head. "It's not like that, Imam." I told him. "I had to do it because they were going to pimp me out. I did what I had to. Luna was taken because she was buying me time to escape. I want you to tell Riddick that it was his fault. All of it." I gritted my teeth at the last sentence.

"_Jack, what are you saying?"_

My heart clenched at the thought of when Luna found out about the baby. "Luna was pregnant the first three months we were on the run..." I clenched my eyes. "I found her one night holding her stomach. We had just gotten into a bad fight and one of the guys punched her in the stomach." I had to take a breathe. "Luna lost the baby. This is all Riddick's fault. Just let him know that what ever happens could have been prevented if he just stayed or taken us with him."

I hung up as I heard foot steps behind me. I turned and saw that Toombs had finally caught up with me. "What took you so long?" I smirked dropping the phone and crushing it with my heel.

"Had to make sure that your cabin was perfect." Toombs looked me up and down. "Damn, girl. You sure have grown up." He walked closer to me and I noticed that there were only three of them, him included.

"Two man crew plus yourself." I smirked as I felt him behind me. "You are rather insulting." Without a thought, I turned and held my shiv to his throat. My other hand had his gun that was at his side and was pointing at his back up. "I'm bad if not worse then my sister. Not to mention that I saw Riddick and Luna spar." I grinned as I lowered my head.

"Just get in the ship." Toombs had his hands up. "You wanna head to Crematoria and I'm planning on getting pay." He nodded his head towards the door.

I smirked handing over his gun but I kept my shiv. "I'll be a good girl as long as your dogs behave themselves." I walked into the ship of my own free will.

_Hold on Luna, I'm coning._

**(3rd Person Pov – Unknown Planet – At Same Time)**

A lone figure stood on the edge of a ledge, over looking a small frozen waste land. His heart ached to be back with the ones he loved but he needed to keep them safe which meant he had to stay away. Turning away from the sunset, the man walked into the cave and sat down behind the fire. His back to the wall, facing the entrance and a box of supplies were stacked in the corner. The only thing that would get him recognized were his signature goggles, that were covering his shined eyes. Suddenly he heard a beeping from his jacket pocket. Pulling out the untraceable phone he picked up, he pressed a button. The screen popped up with a single message.

He could see that it was from Imam but he couldn't let the holy man know where he was. Sure he had seen the news but that wasn't what worried him. There was one time he had been close to Luna after he left her and found that her scent had changed slightly. Shaking his head, Riddick tried to block out the thoughts of the one woman that got under his skin. He deleted the message because he knew that what ever the holy man would have to say wouldn't be any good. Leaning his head back, he tried to push the thought of the women he cared for. Jack was a little sister that he never knew he could have. Then there was Luna. Even now his beast wants to go back to her and tell her how he feels but that's the thing.

He doesn't even know.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I would like to point out that I did stick to the plot where Jack killed Alisa. Here is a little story about what happens part way through. I would also like to let you know that the next chapter will be during the time that Riddick comes back to Heilon Prime. The starting of the Chronicles of Riddick. I hope that you enjoyed this story so til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10 – A New Enemy

**-Chapter 10-**

**A New Enemy**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(3rd Person Pov – 2 ½ Years Later – Heilon Prime)**

Riddick moved through the shadows as he neared Imam's house. When Toombs showed up and bragged about taking in a girl by the name of Kyra, he was shocked when Toombs told him that Kyra was Luna's sister. That could only mean on thing. Kyra was Jack. As he closed in he could already see that Heilon was locked down because of the asteroid that was on approach. He waited til the guards went by to jump down then scale the side of the building that was in the shadows. He knew that he looked gruff because he hadn't shaved since he lived on the cold ass planet. He could tell that Imam was no home but there were two females.

He could also hear that one was in the shower while another played with blocks. Sliding the lock on the door to the balcony, he went into the room. He walked over and found some grease and a metal bucket. He started to shave when he heard that Imam entered the house and spoke to the kid then headed to the room he was in. He smirked as Imam opened the door and froze. He shaved a few more stripes before he spoke to the holy man that was one of three he took off the planet.

"Riddick..." Imam started but Riddick broke in.

"I took three people of the planet pitch black, a holy man and two females. One 19 and one 14." Riddick scraped the shiv into the bucket. "I told the man where I might go and put my faith in him that he wouldn't do me wrong. Did I make a mistake?" Riddick had finished by now and whipped the shiv on his pants as he turned to Imam.

"If you will let me explain." Imam asked quietly. He knew that his friend would be upset but there were things out there more terrifying than the man in front of him.

"I'm listening." Riddick moved over to the side where he could look out the window and door at the same time.

Imam cleared his throat as he looked at the man he knew only to well. "I was speaking to an Elemental and they told me of a legend about the asteroid that is coming. When they told me about how Furyan Males were killed at birth with their umbilical cord around their neck, I told them of you."

Riddick growled as he moved forward and pressed his shiv to Imam's throat. "I trusted you." He pushed away from the man because he knew he couldn't kill Imam.

"The reason he told me was because you are Furyan." A old female voice sounded to his side. Riddick quickly pressed his shiv to the woman's throat. "You have no need for that, Mr. Riddick." The woman told him as she disappeared in a puff of air.

Riddick frowned as he watched the woman. "What are you?" He kept his shiv out in order to make sure this wasn't a trap.

"An Elemental, Aereon, but that isn't what I came to speak to you about." Aereon told Riddick. "I was wondering if you knew what you were?"

"Is there other Furyans out there?" Imam popped up.

Aereon looked into his eyes. "Will you help these people? When the Necromongers come they will kill or convert the entire planet."

Riddick looked from Imam then to Aereon. "Ain't my fight." He smirked. "And as for there being more, Lady, they don't know what to do with one of me."

"So, you will leave us to our fate like you left Luna?" Imam stepped forward with a scowl on his face. "Not to mention young Jack."

Riddick was about to say something when there was a banging on the door. Riddick could hear that Imam's wife was at the door. There were guards saying that they saw a suspicious man coming here today. Imam's wife asked them to hold on but that didn't stop them from coming in anyway. Imam looked at Riddick with a worried look then turned and left the room. Aereon followed behind Imam, leaving Riddick in the room alone. He grinned when they started his way. Shrugging off his cloak, Riddick turned his back to the door and stood in between two candle stick holders. He couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face when the door busted in. There were four guards in total.

"You don't mind if I put the light out." Riddick asked them as he held his hands over the candles flames. "The light hurts my eyes." He whispered as he snuffed the flame out with his hands.

Riddick didn't wait for them to start shooting for him to pull his shiv and lunged at the guard closest to the window. There were bullets flying all around but none of them were hitting him. He was behind them after he killed the other. He sliced the two in the middle necks as he grabbed the last guys arm and twisted. The gun went flying out of his hands and Riddick cut him in the sweet spot. Riddick chuckled when Imam entered and turned on the light. He had replaced his goggles before Imam turned the light on.

"Allah." Imam gasped as he saw the bodies laying on the floor at Riddick's feet.

"You mentioned _them_." Riddick turned and looked over his shoulder. "What about Jack and Luna?"

Imam shook his head. "From what I understand, Luna was pregnant when you left." He sighed and looked out the window. "Jack is no longer called Jack. Her name is Kyra now. She called me about two and a half years ago telling me that when I saw you to let you know that everything that has happened is your fault. What happened I do not know the main part but I understand that Luna lost the child at three months. She was then taken to Crematoria letting Kyra escape. When Kyra called me she hung up but I could hear foot steps. They are both in Crematoria Prison."

Riddick's jaw clenched as he thought about Luna losing their child and then young Jack having to live without her sister for at least four months. His eyes went to Imam's not that the holy man could tell with Riddick wearing his goggles. Riddick then turned his head to Aereon.

"I'll help but first thing is first I need to make sure that Luna and Kyra are alright." Riddick told the old woman as he turned to the window.

"That is all I ask." Aereon said but placed a hand on Riddick's shoulder. "I would also like to tell you that Luna is part Furyan as well. Her father was a Furyan warrior that was killed. You are the last two of your kind. For that I am sorry for the lost of your son." Aereon then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Imam nodded his thanks as he turned and went out the door. Riddick paused for a moment letting his mind process that he had a son and that boy was dead because of the mother being on the run. He knew only two well what happens sometimes. He could only guess that it a fight that went bad. Shaking his head, he needed to hurry out into the open and wait for Toombs. Riddick also needed to have a talk with Toombs. But from what the merc told him before, Kyra was just as deadly as him. Smirking he could imagine what it would look like with Luna and Kyra fighting side by side. Riddick shivered because he would hate to be at the end of that anger but then again he was most likely will be when he pops up in there little hole in the ground. Just as Riddick was about to leave the city, a large aircraft landed and troops were let out.

Frowning, he decided that he would make sure that Imam and his family was safe before he let Toombs take him to Crematoria. As he ran down the dark alley ways, he was stopped when he spotted Imam running towards him. Riddick grabbed Imam and pulled him into the cut out with him, with his hand over the other mans mouth. He pressed a finger to his lips then pointed in front of them. Imam went to rush out because of the fact his wife and daughter were huddling in a corner near where the new army was circling around the army of Heilon prime. Imam and Riddick watched as the invading army took down the others with no more than a staff with a weird looking engravings. Once the Necros left the area, Imam rushed out and over to where his wife and daughter were.

Riddick stepped out and pulled them towards another alley way knowing that there were more coming. Imam, his wife or daughter didn't say anything as Riddick shoved them into the alcove. He ran over and hid in another one as he watched a creature on a leash with a singular lens on his face while another one of the Necros held onto a beeping box that was attached to the 'leash'. Riddick could see that the creature closing in on Imam and his family. Before Riddick could move, Imam jumped out and took the creatures in another direction. Riddick growled as he rushed over to where Imam's wife and his daughter were still huddled in the corner. He crouched not to far from them and cleared his throat. The girl looked up first then pulled away from her mother and ran over to Riddick wrapping her small arms around his neck. He knelt there stiffen until the child's mother called her back.

"Go find some where to hide and I'll bring Imam back." Riddick told the Imam's wife as he dashed in the direction that Imam lead the Necros.

It didn't take Riddick long before he could Imam. Riddick gritted his teeth as he knelt by his friend and ran his fingers down his eyes to close them. Imam was dead. He lifted his head and turned it to the left noticing that the Necro that killed Imam was just barely turning the corner. Turning his attention back to Imam, Riddick ripped off the amulet around Imam's neck and slipped it on. Standing up, he ran down the alley and followed where the big guy went. Riddick would avenge Imam's death then take the amulet to his wife and daughter. He could only pray that they would forgive him.

Never before had he cared until he crashed on the pitch black planet with Imam, Luna and Jack. As he passed Imam's house, he wrapped Imam's amulet around the door handle. His wife and daughter would know that it was from him. Riddick moved quickly and quietly down the alley's until he found the right one. He walked casually behind the others and leaned against a pillar. His goggled eyes were locked on the man that killed Imam and took a father and husband away, not to mention one of his only friends. Riddick half way listened as the guy with the funky helmet started talking but when the taller guy with a mohawk came over and told him to bow, Riddick only smirked.

"I'm not with anyone here." Riddick told him as he stepped forward. "But I will take a piece of him." He pointed to the one that killed Imam.

The man with the ugly helmet stepped forward. "Then a piece you shall have." He waved the man forward.

Riddick didn't wait long before he kicked the guy in the gut then moved behind him and took the knife from his back and sliced the guy's throat. The big guy fell quickly as Riddick stood over his body. The man that had the mohawk just stared at Riddick while the man with the helmet stepped forward and picked up the knife. He looked at the guy that was lying at his feet then looked at Riddick.

"What do you think of this blade?" He asked flipping the blade around where the handle was pointed toward Riddick.

Riddick took the blade and flipped it around in his hands. "'bout a half gram heavy on the hilt side." He held it back to the short guy in front of him.

"In the Necromonger way, you keep what you kill." He grabbed Riddick's hand that held the blade and squeezed tightly.

"Hm." Riddick pulled his hand from the guys.

The man clapped his hand and Riddick was surrounded by followers. "I want him to meet the quazi-dead." He turned and headed back to his seat.

"I ain't going anywhere." Riddick snarled, as he readied for a fight.

The leader turned and narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't an offer." He clicked his fingers but a woman stepped forward.

"Why not ask him nicely?" The woman walked over and looped her arm through Riddick's. "You will get to see inside of the Necromonger fortress, which in its self is a rare gift."

Riddick smirked because he could tell that this woman was trying to hit on him but the only thing he wanted to do was rip her head off for touching him. He nodded slightly as he let the woman lead him into the flying fortress. He would find out what these people wanted then he would go to Crematoria to get Luna and Jack out of that place. He knew that Toombs would be here shortly and would be his ticket off this rock. Riddick couldn't wait for that to happen. He had a few things to speak to Luna and Jack about.

**(Luna's Pov – Crematoria – At The Same Time)**

I have been in Crematoria for about three years where Kyra has only been here about 2 ½ years. In that time, I had to show her how to fight when I wasn't around because even though there are some 'nice' men here there were some that would rather kill you, fuck you or hit you then to look or talk to you. Those were dwindling because of the fact Kyra and I had taken most of them out. The only ones left where the ones on the guards. Tran, Luis, Mike and Tiger. They didn't come down here because of the fact I had a Furyan hound pup in my care.

When I first arrived, I was shocked when they called feeding time and the Furyan hounds that were on Alisa's ship were here in Crematoria. Ruby – the female, and Killer – the male, along with their male pup, Nitro, were on Crematoria. They caged Ruby and Killer but let Nitro run free with the prisoners. I was horrified when I found that out but it was Nitro that found this little cave for Kyra and myself. Turning around on the ledge, I looked inside the cave and found that Kyra and Nitro were cuddled up together. She had a blanket tossed over her legs while she used Nitro as a pillow.

"Luna?!" I heard Guv call to me. I turned back around and found him standing on his level and motioning for me to come down.

"Back up." I told him as I moved back a little ways then ran and jumped grabbing onto a rope, that Kyra and I put up. I slid down as soon as I quit swinging and saw that Guv was shaking his head.

"One of these days, you and your sister will get hurt doing that." He was like the father figure in the hole. "Anyway, there is a reason I called you down. It appears that we will have company shortly."

I frowned as I raised my goggles. "What kind of company?" I asked hoping that it wasn't who I thought.

"Riddick." Guv told me with a slight smile on his face. "I believe there are others after him but he is coming to get both you and Kyra."

I hissed and put my goggles back down. "Let him come." I turned and started towards the cave.

I didn't want anything to do with Riddick not after what happened only three months on the run. My hand went to my stomach but I pulled it away before anyone could see. It was my own pain and no one else knows how it feels to lose a child.

Not even Riddick.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think? How will Kyra and Luna act when Riddick arrives in their 'home'? Will Luna avoid him? Will Kyra? What will happen when the Necros show? Stay tuned to find out, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11 – Do You Remember?

**-Chapter 11-**

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – 10 Hours Later)**

I sat in the cave with Kyra and Nitro. Neither of us spoke because she was still trying to come to terms that Riddick was coming after us after all this time. I sat watching Kyra in the dark. We kept candles for when we truly needed them but other than that we sit in the dark. Its not like either of us or Nitro need light to see. Kyra jumped when she heard the lift start up at the top. I could hear that Riddick was being brought down by Toombs. I smirked when I cut my eyes to Kyra.

"What?" She asked in a cold tone but I could see the fear in them.

"Just wondering what he will think of the grown up _Jack_?" I smirked when her face grew red.

"I ain't little any more." She hissed as she stood. "Should we give him a nice welcome?" I could see the glee in her eyes.

I shrugged signing for Nitro to stay. "He'll be lowered by the wench." He whimpered but stay put. "I wonder how he'll get off?" I heard Kyra chuckle. "Something funny?" I asked as I slipped on my goggles. Kyra had hers on already.

"Yeah," Kyra smirked as she turned and headed to the ledge of the cave. "The fact that you still have the hots for Riddick." She then moved back and took a running leap. I hissed at her but only heard her chuckle.

I walked out of the cave and noticed she was on her little spot with her chains. We kept the under ground monkeys from coming out and stealing stuff from the new guys. Well, if we felt like it. Everyone in the hole not to mess with the Devil Twins. Kyra knelt down as one of her knees were resting on the ground, while she had the foot touching with the other. I crouched down and waited for them to lower the newest prisoner. It didn't take long before the metal doors opened and a man with black combat boots, black cargo pants and a tank top that looked like a size to small. Of course his goggles were still in the same place that they always have been. I smirked as he was lowered pass us without looking to either side. The guards really knew how to play my game. Last time they let a prisoner see either Kyra or myself, we gutted them through the bars. I thought it was rather funny.

'_They're getting ready.'_ Kyra signed as she looked down at the bottom of the hole. _'Looks like Riddick knows how to get off the rope.'_ She pointed down to where the rope stopped.

I peeked over the side and was rather surprised that Riddick was twisting himself around the rope until he got far enough off up then he let himself start to twist downward and then snap the metal cuffs that they hooked the rope onto. He landed on his feet and I watched with a smirk as the lower inmates rushed him as quickly as they could. I stood with a couple of shiv's I made and readied them as Kyra grabbed her chain. I watched as she flung it around until she had enough momentum then let it fly and hit one of the guys behind Riddick in the face killing him by breaking his neck. I then noticed another two coming up behind Riddick, while his eyes were locked on Kyra.

I flicked my wrist and the two blades went on either side of his head and lodged into the guys foreheads. I chuckled as I saw his head snap to me. Kyra took that time to leave. I watched as he turned his head back around to look where Kyra was standing but she was already gone. I then took the time to disappear myself. I went into the cave and then slipped into a crack in the wall. I walked myself down until I found the opening I was looking for. Since I had been here for three years I found all the little spaces. The biggest was what was considered Jail. I could scoff at that. It was a world where the only rules were the strongest survived. As I crawled through the hole I found a hand waiting to me at the end. It was Kyra's.

"About time you get here." Kyra chuckled as she pulled me out. "I was thinking you were a goner."

I shook my head as I brushed myself off. "Naw, just took me a while to get through the cracks." I then noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. "Duck!" I yelled blocking a blow from Tran.

Tiger had Kyra in his arms with her back to his chest. She was trying everything she could to get out of his arms but I knew it would do no good. Tran had his hand around my throat as his other was feeling me up. I knew the fucker was going to die now.

"Let me go Tran." I warned him. "If you don't, you wont like the results."

I saw Kyra slipped a shiv from her mouth and wink. I had a shiv in my boot but I would need to get it up to my hand before I could grab it. Snarling, I brought my knee back and brought it forward with everything I had. Tran was pushed backwards and his hand dropped from my throat to his groin. I smirked as I grabbed my blade and pressed it against his family jewels. I cut my eyes to Tiger, Mike and Luis.

"Let her go or I'll castrate him." I snarled as I narrowed my eyes pressing even harder, causing Tran to let out a blood curling scream because I smelled the copper scent of blood. I must have cut him.

"DO IT!" Tran yelled. "Fucking do it!"

I didn't know what he meant but when Mike walked in front of Kyra I knew just what he meant. I growled as I thrusted my blade into his balls then brought it out and grabbed Luis by the shirt and pressed my shiv to his throat.

"One more chance. Let Her Go!" I ordered to Tiger, who was holding Kyra. "I will kill him." I promised them both. Kyra had cut Tiger's arm with the blade from her mouth but it didn't faze him. The blood was dripping down and onto her clothing.

"Then you'll be here longer then 20 years." Mike taunted as he slid one of his hands up Kyra's leg.

I then noticed that Riddick was standing there with a soup cup. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped slicing Luis throat and dropped him.

"Thought you might need some help." He sipped his cup as he glanced to Kyra.

"We don't need your help." Kyra snapped as she twisted her boot and a blade shot out.

She kicked forward and caught Mike in the balls with the blade. Kyra then leaned as far forward as she could then brought her head back and caught Tiger under the chin. I smirked as I flipped the shiv around and tossed it causing it to stick out of Mike's right hand, that touched Kyra. Kyra at this time was beating the fuck out of Tiger. I kept my eyes on Mike.

"You really should have not touched my sister." I swatted down eye level. "Because now I have to kill you."

I just smirked as I grabbed the shorter shiv from my other boot and stabbed the Mike in the eye. When I turned around I noticed that Kyra had try and take on Riddick. He now had her pinned to the bars of the cell with one arm underneath her and the other pressed against her chest.

"Watch who your talkin' to, _Jack." _Riddick growled as he pressed against her harder. I smirked.

"What did you do now, Kyra?" I asked leaning against the back wall.

Kyra spat to the side as she flipped her hair off her face then cut her eyes to me. Her goggles were still on just like mine. "He thought he could boss me around." She then glared back at Riddick. "He must have me confused for someone else."

I could see the glint of her blade. I nodded slightly as I watched her kick her leg up and knock the light out. I shook my head as she disappeared and jumped off the ledge grabbing onto the rope and swinging over. I walked by Riddick with a small sway knowing he would be watching me. Guv was also out looking at with a worried expression. I grinned letting him know that I was alright. He just nodded as he turned and headed back to his cell. I could hear the guards getting ready to let the hounds out. I grinned as I turned and found Riddick smiling at me, as he leaned against the entrance of the cell.

"Just remember Richard B. Riddick, this is a whole new playing field." I raised my brow as I crouched ready to jump back but I know that Riddick would believe I was going to jump him. "and both Kyra and I are a new breed of animal."

I then flung myself backwards and twisted just as I was to the ground. I landed with a soft thud and ran across the cracks in the bottom of the hole where the sulfur was collected from. I then leap and grabbed onto the rocks. I climbed up with ease, because of years of practice. I pulled myself up on the ledge and turned around to see that Riddick was standing where I had been looking at me. I knew that he had followed me but very few people can climb all the way up. Kyra has her own way to get here just like me. I didn't say anything as I turned and walked into the cave where Kyra was holding Nitro. Just as I entered the cave I heard the guards call for Dinner Time. I only grinned knowing that Killer and Ruby would know where to go because Kyra and I gave them two apiece.

**(Riddick's Pov – Just Before Luna Jumped)**

I was shocked when I watched Luna jump off the side of the ledge but I spotted her as she climbed up the other side. I kept my eyes on her until she turned and looked back at me. I wondered why she was acting like this.

"I see that you know Luna and Kyra." Guv said walking to my side.

"You can say that." I told him as I kept my eyes on the place Luna disappeared to. "What's up there?" I pointed to the spot where Luna went.

"The Twin Devils Lair." He looked at the spot where I could barely see a opening. "Luna and Kyra are well known for their companion. In fact, I believe you are about to met Nitro's mother and father." He turned and headed to his cell.

I stood there for a moment until I heard one of the guards yell for dinner time. I smirked because I knew that Crematoria had what some called Hell Hounds but I knew what they were. They were the same scent as of the hounds on the Black Widow. Alisa's ship. I thought it fitting since that is what she was. I saw a water fall that supplied the prisoners fresh water and stepped through it and sat down behind the fall. I knew that if they were what I thought they were then I had no need to worry. I was shocked that the Quasi-Dead's were rather forth coming with memories I never thought possible. I was also told that Luna was not only the last Furyan female but was the last of her line just like I was. I made a decision then and there that I would do anything to make sure Luna and Kyra both were safe.

I spotted a dark red hound heading my way and stopped right in front of me where I was hidden behind the water fall. I slowly reached up and pulled my goggles off as I saw the hound lean forward and stick its head all the way through. He started to growl but when I kept staring into its own silver orbs it must have noticed because the red color faded and a darker color took its place. It must have noticed that I was an alpha. When I heard a whistle, the hound turned and walked away from me heading to the cell where the guards were killed. I slowly stood and stepped through the waterfall and noticed that one of the hounds were on the other ledge.

"Interesting." I murmured as I watched the other show up and look at me then turned back to the cave.

"They only obey Luna." Guv told me from his cell. "When she first arrived, the pup was let loose in here with the other prisoners. Luna took him and is raising him because his mother and father are unable. It seems that she has seen these creatures before. You were very lucky that Ruby didn't tear your throat out."

"Ruby?" I turned my eyes to the cell. Guv nodded.

"The female is Ruby." He smiled. "The male is Killer then their pup is Nitro. Luna said they were Furyan Hounds."

I nodded turning my eyes back to the cave entrance. I turned and headed to the cell where the guards body were left and found that there was only blood spots left. It seems that Ruby and Killer were hungry. When I heard a whistle from the guards station, I moved to the side as Ruby and Killer came out from a small hole. As they passed me Ruby nudged my leg towards the hole. Killer growled but his skin was black.

"What is your problem?" I growled at the female.

The male moved in front of her and turned red as he bared his teeth. I raised my goggles and narrowed my eyes at him. He didn't back off as he walked forward and pushed me towards the hole. His growl was getting louder but when the second bell rang they snorted at me then turned and ran to the place where they would let in their cages. I could hear the other inmates speaking but that wasn't what caught my attention. I could hear a voice from the hole. I stepped back and noticed that it was Kyra. She crawled out without looking at me as she rose up, brushing her clothes off.

"Luna wants to speak with you." She told me as she walked by without looking at me. I noticed that she had goggles on but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the glowing behind the goggles that surprised me.

"You got your eyes shined." I said looking over my shoulder at Kyra.

Kyra paused for a moment before looking over her shoulder raising her goggles. "Yes, I did." She then turned lowering them back down. "But I'm more like you in that retrospect. The light hurts my eyes worse then before. I only did a partial shine job but got the full benefit." I heard the last word as she reached out of my hearing range.

I frowned as I turned and knelt down. Crawling in holes was not on my list of things to do for fun.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I know that it is a little shorter then the others but I figured that it was a good place to stop it. Next chapter will be Riddick and Luna speaking. What do you think they need to speak about? I know a few things... Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12 – Escape From Crematoria

**-Chapter 12-**

**Escape From Crematoria**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Few Minutes After Kyra Left)**

I knew that Riddick was coming through the tunnels. Nitro was sitting on my right away from the opening that Riddick would be coming through. I had figured out that the Furyan hounds were rather smart compared to other animals. They could understand you if you just stared at them. When I heard a rock fall, I knew that Riddick was heading up the small climb. I sat there petting Nitro as Riddick climbed through the opening and stood looking at me and Nitro. Nitro growled and turned red but I popped him on the nose.

"No, Nitro." I scolded him. He layed down but kept his eyes on Riddick. "Sit."

Riddick crossed his arms over his chest but kept standing. "Ain't a dog." I could feel his glare even though his goggles.

"You can take your goggles off." I told him looking up. I felt my heart skip a beat because of the fact he raised his goggles but didn't take them completely off. "You might want to sit down for a moment. They wont surface for about an hour."

"Hm." Riddick frowned as he sat down in front of me. "Why are you and Jack here?"

I heard Nitro growl at Kyra's real name. "Her name isn't Jack any longer. Its Kyra." I told him petting Nitro. "And as for us being here," I merely shrugged. "They caught up to me finally but Kyra wanted to stay with me thus she joined the club." I leveled my gaze to him.

"Imam said that Kyra told him it was my fault." Riddick kept his tone unemotional but I could see it in his eyes. "Care to elaborate?"

"There were things that happened but that was all." I spoke looking at Nitro. "Yet things happen for a reason..."

My ears picked up gun shots and I knew what was happening. I snarled as I signed for Nitro to follow as I ran out the cave door. I could feel that Riddick was right behind me as I didn't stop but jumped and caught the rope that was still hanging from when they lowered Riddick. I ignored the man hanging on the rope as I climbed up. I could hear a blast and ducked my head when debris rained down from the opening. When it settled, I continued climbing til I was able to get a foot on the ground. I pushed myself back and stood looking around the office.

"Seems to me that they fought but one guy got a shot through the door destroying the lift." Riddick said as he climbed up and hit the button to let the other prisoners free. "There are about three left and there on foot heading for the hanger but not before they disabled the door lock."

"How do you know all of this?" Toombs said as he held on to the side of the hole.

"Because it was my idea." Riddick chuckled as he hauled Toombs up from the hole. "I wonder if Ruby and Killer are hungry?" He smirked as his goggled eyes met mine.

"Only one way to tell." I said but Nitro was growling at the door. Kyra by his side.

"I think Nitro is hungry." Kyra smirked as she petted the Furyan Hound that stood up to her hips.

"Then let him eat." I told Kyra as I moved pass them and headed to the hatch to the surface. "There is only two ways to the skiff from here." I turned and looked at Kyra, Riddick and the others.

Guv shook his head. "Luna, you must be crazy if you think we can out run the sun." His eyes held worry. "I would hate to lose either of you."

"Guv, remember who you're talking to." I told him as I started to climb up the ladder that lead to the surface.

I could hear the others behind me and I knew that Kyra was hot on my heels along with Nitro. I had taught him how to climb using the cave walls. He was rather good at it even if there wasn't anything at his back. I smelled Riddick right behind Nitro and I wondered if Nitro was hitting Riddick with his short tail. As soon as I was at the opening, I turned the handle and popped the top. When I exited I helped Kyra out but Nitro was able to get up on his own. Riddick and the others could fend for themselves. I only cared about myself, Kyra and Nitro. Ruby and Killer made me promise that I would take care of him. Running along the surface, I felt myself start to sweat even more. I wiped my forehead and kept going. Riddick rushed ahead of us and landed on top of a popped up rock formation. I then realized that the guards that were left were getting ready to shoot.

"Kyra Get Down!" I yelled at her but found she must have taken one of the guards guns because she was unloading the clip.

I pulled out my knives and threw two towards the dome but Riddick brought down a metal spike and hit the guy in his head. Blood spurted out of the hole. Kyra ran up and started to shoot it then she kicked it. I noticed the look on Riddick's face as he looked at her then to me.

"Do you not care if you life or die?" Riddick hissed at us.

"Not if we..."Kyra started but I finished.

"...kill them first." I could see the vein in Riddick's forehead start to throb.

"Maybe I do." He hissed as he turned and started running again.

I rolled my eyes as I ran past Kyra and grabbed her hand. We saw that Riddick went into some maze like crevasses. I could tell that we were getting close because his scent was thicker when he slowed down. When I smelled nothing but Riddick, I looked around and found that his scent went up. His face popped up just as I was about to yell.

"Up!" Guv yelled behind me.

"Go Kyra, climb!" I told her shoving her ass up.

I followed right behind her, climbing up the rock face. I helped her up because I was able to out climb her. I took off running. Nitro was right beside us and I could tell that the fire was getting closer. The heat went up about 10 °. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I then noticed a large rock wall in front of us. I hissed as I jumped over a steam hole. I felt the heat hit my leg and sting. I could hear the others behind us and knew that we were getting close to the skiff. I just hoped that things would get better then worse. When we reached the mountain of rock, Kyra and I took off climbing. I kept my speed slow because Kyra was never good at out climbing me. Most of the time she was ahead of me but when she started to fall back, I stopped.

"Move your ass, Kyra!" I yelled at her in a ordering tone.

I then turned back to climbing. Riddick and most of the others were already up at the top and waiting on us. I knew that Riddick had told them that there was only one speed and we were being left behind. I wouldn't leave my sister behind though, I just couldn't.

"Luna! Kyra!" Riddick yelled. "MOVE THOSES ASSES!"

I then felt the fire hit close to us and I and to hurry up. I felt myself being scorched. I hissed as I reached the top because my hands were burned. I rolled over the side and landed on my side. I looked around and saw that Kyra was no where to be found.

"KYRA!" I yelled as I forgot about my hands and looked over the side, to see that Kyra was almost here but she couldn't move without burning her hands.

"Riddick!?" I heard Kyra yelled. "You know I was joking when I said I wanted to die, right?" She finally sounded like the little girl I took from my mother.

"One speed." One of the inmates said but Guv socked him in the jaw.

"Rope and water, all of it." Riddick tied off the rope and poured all the water over him. "Don't wait for me RUN!" He looked at me. "You can lead you. I'll bring _Jack_ back."

I just nodded as I turned and took off running. Guv was at my side while the others were running behind me. Nitro had stayed to wait on Kyra and Riddick. I was worried but when he caught up to me, I knew that Riddick got Kyra. As we closed in on the hatch, I held my hand up for us to stop. I growled when I saw another ship land and about 8 people get out. Two were in front while the others flanked them. I could tell that they were both of high importance because of the fact they were rather decorated for being here. I truly wondered if those were the ones after Riddick. I shook my head as I pulled a knife from the sheath on my back.

"Wait." Riddick said as he came up behind me.

"Who are they?" Kyra asked from my other side. I pulled her into my arms and held her for a moment.

"Necros." Riddick started to wipe his hands off. "Do you guys have a favorite game?" His goggled covered eyes looked into mine then looked at Kyra.

I grinned as Kyra answered. "Who's the better killer?" Riddick chuckled as he nodded.

"I should have guess that one." He turned his head and I could hear that a beeping noise was getting louder. "Do you guys wanna play?" He pulled twin shivs off his back and I almost creamed my pants at the look of him.

"Hell yeah!" Kyra whispered loudly.

I just lowered my head as a evil grin spread across my face. "Of course."

"Then lets play." Riddick didn't have to say twice because everyone one of us jumped over the rocks and headed towards the fight that had broke out when the guards opened the bay doors. I was rather surprised that the didn't know the Necros, as Riddick calls them, were here.

Kyra had taken two out already and Riddick one by the time I reached one of them. I stopped and feigned fright as I paused and started my gaze at where my eyes were level then traveled up until I saw his face. I cringed because this man was rather nice looking for a Necro. I hissed as my eyes darkened and I brought my arm around to slice this fuckers throat but he grabbed my arms and tossed me into some one. I then realized it was Guv. When I saw that the man I was fighting, go for his weapon, I picked up Guv and tossed him to the side, as I pressed down and threw myself up in the air, as the bastard shot at us. When I landed, I was crouched ready to do battle but I heard Kyra yell.

I turned just in time to see Riddick and another Necro get hit in the chest area with a blast from their guns. I gasped then sprinted over and tried to ease some of Riddick's landed but it just knocked the breathe out of me. Kyra was about to run to help us but the fire was coming closer. I waved for her to go knowing they would most likely make her different but I also knew the stubborn streak that my sister had. I grunted and groaned as I moved Riddick's dead weight off me and got up on my hands and knees, trying to get air back in my lungs. That's when I noticed that one of the Necros didn't leave with the rest of his party. As he started towards me, I hissed and growled. Nitro appeared at my side but I could tell that the sun was hurting him.

"We need to get out of the heat." He told me in a mono tone as he grabbed one of Riddick's arms and drug him towards the open bay doors.

Nitro helped me up and got me to the door just in time, as the flames came burning over the rocks. I could still feel the heat but I knew we were safe. None of the flames came into the dock. I scanned the area and found that the Necro was standing there taking his jewelry off. I frowned as I signed for Nitro to watch him but do not attack. He whimpered as he turned his head. He then did something I didn't expect. Nitro whimpered a little louder as he took a hesitant step forward. The Necro stopped what he was doing and turned. His eyes grew wide as he knelt and held his hand out. Nitro walked up to him and whimpered as he nuzzled his hands.

"Who are you?" I broke the silence but I noticed Riddick was coming to.

The Necro stood and continued taking off his rings then his shoulder metal. I watched him curiously as he did this because I had never seen this designs before. His whole uniform was weird in color and origin. I would have to ask Riddick about it later.

"I have a message for you, if Vaako failed to kill you." He spoke to Riddick complete ignoring me. "Stay away from Heilon Prime, Stay away from him and he will hunt you no more. Of course Vaako will most likely go back and tell the Lord Marshal that you are dead." I tensed when he pulled a knife from his belts. I didn't even see that it was there because it blended in so well with the uniform.

Riddick didn't say anything so the Necro continued. "I have don't thing unimaginable for a faith that is not my own. While the Necromonger in me wishes you to heed this advice," He then glanced at me as if to answer my question. "The Furyan in me knows you will not follow the orders. I hope you _both _choose well."

He then dropped the knife and headed to the open dock bay doors. I was shocked as he waked into the fire-wind. He kept walking but held his hand up as if to protect himself. Suddenly, there was nothing but ashes left where he was standing. I blinked a couple of times as I stared at the man that was both Necromonger and Furyan. He was one of us. He would rather have died a noble death then be killed by one of us. I wondered if that was the way I should go if it was my time. I looked over at Nitro and found that he was sitting to my left with his head down and ears back. He was the darkest I had ever seen him. I was worried that he would take a long time to heal from this. I held out my left arm and Nitro crawled over to me like he did on Alisa's ship, only he was smaller.

"It's ok." I told him. "Well, find Kyra and save her." I whispered, feeling a tear fall down my face and noticed that for the first time in over four years, I was crying.

I didn't hear anything around me as my world faded away and I was back to the time when I realized I was losing my child. I let out a silent scream because nothing could come out of my mouth. I just held onto Nitro tighter. I always had to be strong for Kyra but now she was gone and I was more or less alone. I knew that Riddick was behind me but he made no movement towards me and for that I was grateful. I couldn't stand for him to touch me. He didn't understand how I felt. He didn't have to feel his son die inside him and now.

No, Riddick didn't know how I feel.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok sorry that the last part was a tear jerker but I thought it was rather informing. It let you in on how Luna was feeling. Could you imagine? What do you think Riddick will do? Take Luna in his arms? Or will he tell her to suck it up? Stay tuned til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 13 – Back To Heilon & Nole?

**-Chapter 13-**

**Back To Heilon & Nole?**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Note – The Purifier was the man that walked out into the fire-wind. Just ta let ya know.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Riddick's Pov – Just After The Purifiers Death)**

I just stood there unable to move. The wails that came from Luna, were those of the soul. I truly wondered what happened after I left. I knew what the others told me but I didn't know if it was true. Shaking my head, I walked forward and knelt next to Luna. The pup, Nitro, started to growl but I just growled back raising my goggles. I wasn't going to have this little pup try and back me down. I was the alpha, not him. When I went to place a hand on her shoulder, Luna shrugged it off as she stood and headed to the skiff. Nitro looked back at me with a scowl as he trotted after Luna. I growled as I watched her disappear into the skiff. I couldn't understand why she didn't want to talk to me.

Snarling, I stalked to the ship, planning on making her tell me. I entered the ship and noticed that Luna was sitting in the co-pilot seat like on the pitch black planet. I wasn't going to let her get away with not telling me but I understood we needed to get back to Heilon. I kept my gait light as I walked over and sat in the pilot chair. Luna didn't even bother saying anything as she stood and walked back into another chair putting cryo on. She then closed the lever over her arm and leaned back closing her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her because I wasn't going to let her get away from me that easy. Turning the chair around, I plotted the course and blasted through the fire-wind and shot into outer space.

When that was done and I had everything plotted and set, I slowly turned my chair and could tell that even though Luna looked at though she was asleep, I knew she wasn't. I smirked, standing and walking over her way. I could see a twitch of her little finger and knew then and there that she wasn't asleep because humans in cryo never twitched. Luna, on the other hand, was part animal just like me. I looked at Nitro and he was in a crate that was in the back of the skiff. I smirked when he growled because he couldn't get to me. When I turned my eyes back to Luna, I found that she was wide awake. Her silver eyes were staring up at me with such distaste but there was also fear in them. Something I wasn't use to from her.

"We need to talk." I told her unhooking her from the cryo chair. "We have about 5 days together and between now and then, we are going to sort this shit out. Why did Kyra say that it was my fault?" I snarled leaning over her in the chair.

Luna narrowed those icy shined eyes at me. "I have nothing to say." She hissed through her teeth. "There is _**nothing**_ to say."

I jerked Luna up out of the chair and pinned her to the ground. I was straddling her waist, with her hands pinned above her head. "There is plenty to say." I told her. "First off, were you pregnant after I left?" I could see the shock in her eyes but they went back to the cold schooled expression.

"No." She said in a calm tone but I could smell the tartness of her lie.

"Yer lying." I argued holding her wrist tighter. I could hear Nitro growling in his cage. "Now tell me the truth." I hissed getting right in her face. Our noses were touching because we were so close.

"If you know, then why ask the question?" Her snarled right back at me and I could see that she was getting pissed. Her scent went from tart to sweet and spicy.

"Because I want you to tell me." I narrowed my eyes as I reached up and pulled my goggles off. "Like you should have when you found out."

Suddenly, all the fight went out of her as she turned her head to the side. I could smell the salt in the air and saw the tear fall down her face. "Do you know what its like when you feel the life of something you made dies inside you?" She whispered clenching her eyes. "I had to feel as our son's life left me into a puddle on the floor." I could feel her shaking.

I pulled her into my arms as I got off her. Luna didn't say anything as she clung to me like I was her strength. I have never felt these feelings, that I was feeling for Luna but I knew they were real. I just hoped that when everything was said and done, she would want to stay with me for the rest of our lives. I knew that I made a vow when I left them 5 years ago, that I would stay away but I couldn't do that anymore, knowing what I know now.

"Tell me what happened." I whispered softly trying to coax her. "It'll make ya feel better."

**(Luna's Pov – In Riddick's Arms – On Toombs Skiff)**

With Riddick holding me like this I was forgetting that Kyra was in trouble and that we were on our way to kill a king of a religion. I prayed that I was strong enough but I now had to be stronger in a different way. Hearing that Riddick wanted to know, shocked me to my core. I could see it in his eyes that he was feeling some kind of discomfort because of the loss of Nole. I hadn't told Riddick of the name I picked but I hoped he would like it. Taking a breathe, I pulled back from Riddick a short distance and looked up at him.

"It was about three weeks after you left that I found out I was pregnant." Taking another breathe, I calmed myself. "Kyra and I were running since the day you left. We had went to a bar to get something to eat when I noticed a man watching me with greed in his eyes. I told Kyra to go home and get everything ready to go but..." I clenched my eyes as I thought back to that night.

Riddick's hand was rubbing circles around my back trying to sooth me. I was rather shocked that he was being so calming. "Take your time but I do want to know." He whispered and I realized his head was in my neck.

"When I walked out of the bar, I headed down the alley to walk around the long way. I told Kyra that if I didn't make it to the safe house in about 10 minutes then she needed to head to another house we had picked out." I opened my eyes and looked up at Riddick. "There were five guys that jumped me before I was even half way. I was hit in the stomach first then kicked in the face. When I went flying backwards, I was hit in the back with a stick or club. They were using me as a ping pong ball." I gritted my teeth as I held onto Riddick.

"What happened after that?" I could hear the anger in his voice but I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"They did that for what seemed like forever." I took in a shaky breathe. "Just as I was sent flying backwards, Kyra appeared and took out all five of them. I then knew that she had the same temper that I did. That is one thing we both got from our mother. She then took me to the hide out and let me rest." I looked up into Riddick's eyes. "It wasn't until about an hour after I fell asleep that I realized that something was wrong. I started to cramp and hurt. I tried to get to the bathroom but..."

I couldn't say anything else because I was shaking to bad. I could remember the pain and how it felt as I watched myself bleed. If Kyra hadn't come back when she did, I would most likely be dead.

"Kyra found you." Riddick whispered softly, his arms were tight around me as he held me.

I nodded as I felt silent tears fall down my face. I had never grieved for my child but now that I finally was I should have taken better precautions. I cursed myself as I thought about how I must have been a horrible mother because I couldn't even protect my child before it was even born. With that thought I started to cry even more but Riddick just held me as I cried. I didn't know why he did this but I felt safe in his arms. It was the only place I ever felt safe. I truly wondered if this man would ever love me. Or would he use me again then push me away? At this time, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was sleep.

**(Luna's Pov – 5 Hours Later – Heilon Prime)**

When I came to, I knew that I was alone but what I didn't know was where we were. I blinked a couple times and let my eyes adjust. When they did I froze, Nitro was in his cage whining as the door to the ship was open. I looked down and saw the cryo sleeve was over my arm. I narrowed my eyes and looked around the ship. I couldn't see Riddick any where. I started to cuss when I realized that we had arrived but he left me on the ship. I snarled as I ripped the cryo sleeve off my arm and rushed over and ripped Nitro's cage door open. Riddick had left Nitro in his cage that way he couldn't wake me.

"Smug Bastard." I hissed as I went to the small area in the ship where I knew there were weapons.

Jerking it open, I smiled when I noticed that there was a sword along with about 10 throwing knives. I clapped my hands together and grabbed them. I also found a smaller knife that I stuck in my boot. If I was going up against these fuckers then I would go after them with everything I had. Turning I whistled for Nitro.

"Let's go find Kyra." I told him running out the door.

I was rather happy that we were in the dessert but I wondered how far Riddick had gotten ahead of us. Sniffing the air, I could tell that he had about 30 minutes head start. That bastard better not get himself killed before I get a hold of him for leaving me at the fucking ship. I am going to rip his arms off and beat him with them.

**(Riddick's Pov – On The Necro Ship – 30 Minutes Ahead)**

I growled as I wiped my blade and turned the corner when another Necro came around the corner. I walked quietly down the halls trying to find the room where I knew the bastard would be with the ridiculous helmet. Who needs three heads anyway. Shaking my head, I turned right and kept alert. I knew that the prick had patrol on the lose but they didn't know I was here just yet. I wondered if they could see what that thing saw. Then I thought about the name that Luna moaned in her sleep as she grabbed her stomach. She almost rolled into a ball but I had went to her side to sooth her. I didn't know why I did it but I felt the need to do so.

_Nole?_ I couldn't help repeat in my mind as I stopped when I heard the bastards voice. _Who was Nole?_

I could smell Kyra but her scent was altered just a slight bit. I hoped that she was fine because I would hate for Luna to see her sister like this if she was converted. I mentally cringed at the thought. I just couldn't bring myself to wake her when we arrived on Heilon. I had a bad feeling that Kyra wasn't the Kyra we knew anymore. If that was the case, then I don't want Luna to witness what happened to her sister. I could see through some metal work that the King was in the center speaking to everyone around him. I also noticed a hooded person not to far from his side. Taking a whiff of the air, I snarled knowing that it was Kyra.

They did convert her.

**(Luna's Pov – Just Arrived in the City)**

As soon as Nitro and I entered the city, I knew that Riddick went on board the ship. I snarled because of the fact it had taken off which meant I couldn't get on board. I growled low as I cut my eyes to Nitro. He was looking at me waiting to see what I wanted to do.

"Nitro," I told him. "We need to go find Imam."

Nitro nodded as he took off. I knew he could find him because as a pup he had scented Imam, Kyra and Riddick. Since then, Nitro, Killer and Ruby were able to memorize our scents. Furyan hounds were known for their power of tracking. When we came t a door, I noticed that there was an amulet hanging on the handle. I frowned as I knelt down and took the amulet in my hand. It was Imam's. What happened?

"He was killed." Came a voice behind me but Nitro hadn't growled.

Turning I saw a woman and a girl. I remembered the woman as Imam's wife but the girl, I didn't recognize. "By who?" I asked my hands clenching at my side.

"The Necromongers." The girl answered but was hushed by her mother. "He was protecting mommy and me."

I nodded as I looked at Nitro. "Stay here and protect them." I ordered him. He looked at them then back at me. "Unless Riddick or myself show up. If Kyra shows keep her here."

Nitro nodded as he went into the house. I turned to Imam's wife and daughter. "Nitro will keep you safe. He is a Furyan Hound, even in the dark he will protect you." I turned to walk back to the ship when I was grabbed. I turned and saw that it was his wife.

"Thank you." She whispered. "This means the world to me."

I just smiled sadly as I looked at the girl once more before heading back to the ship. I would need to find a way to get into the ship which was the only way because they took off. I stopped when I heard a commander of the Necros.

"Hurry up!" He yelled at a couple of people. "The Lord Marshal is about to demolish this hell hole."

I snarled but stayed put. I had just found my way into the mother ship. I smirked as I snuck up behind one of the guards. After killing him, by breaking his neck, I stripped him of his armor and put them on as fast as I could. When I walked back into the open, the commander turned to me.

"Let's go!" I could see that he was angry but the thing was I didn't care. I just nodded as I followed him into the ship.

_This is almost to easy._ I thought as they closed the door to the smaller ship.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all are enjoying this story. I finished another one of my stories called Unbelievable. I do think that if you are a Twilight – Jasper/Bella fan then you should really read it. So what do you think? Will Riddick defeat the Lord Marshal? Will Kyra get killed? Or will Luna get there before anything happens? To find out stay tuned til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 14 – You Keep What You Kill

**-Chapter 14-**

**You Keep What You Kill**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – On The Necro Mother Ship – 10 Minutes Later)**

It didn't take me long to get on board since the ships automaticly know to head back to the mother ship. I killed the one finder, the ugly creature with the glass over its face, and about five other warriors but they weren't a match for me. It took me about half the ride to kill the five of them but the easiest one had to be the finder. They couldn't even fight back. Stupid ugly fuckers. As of this moment, I was making my way down the halls trying to locate Riddick. I was following his scent when I caught Kyra's. I spotted her not to far but was standing in a crowd. When I looked around I froze because I spotted Riddick standing before the Necros' leader. I unsheathed my swords and looked around.

There was about two guards and another Necro but she was a woman. She even looked happy about the fight. I narrowed my eyes as I rushed the three of them. I sliced through the woman first because when she looked at me I saw that she tensed. I could tell she was going to call for help but that wouldn't be necessary. I could easily kill these two dumb asses. After the woman went down, I turned and sliced through one of the guards while I blocked a hit with a shorter blade, I had in my spine sheath, from the second one. I pulled my sword from the first guard I used it on and brought it around to hack off the second guards legs. As soon as the blade went through them he fell backwards hitting his head. I watched as blood came pouring out of his head. Quick and clean. I noticed that no one made a move towards the door where I now stood.

In fact, I don't even think that they heard what I had done. Smirking, I sheathed both my sword and longer blade while I walked up to the door and picked up a cloak that fell from one of the guards. I was grateful that it didn't have a drop of blood on it. Before I turned to enter the room where I saw that Kyra had came up behind the lord and speared him in the back. I watched in horror as the lord swung around and sent Kyra flying into a pillar with spikes sticking out in random directions. I felt myself shaking but what I didn't know was that the doors busted in when I saw Kyra fall to the ground. I rushed to her side ignoring everyone else but her. I pulled her head into my lap as I watched a trail of blood run out of the corner of her mouth.

"Jack." I whispered feeling tears form in my eyes. "You... You shouldn't have done that."

Kyra looked up at me and smiled. "Just..." She coughed and I saw blood spray out. "Just make sure that Riddick is safe. I'm... sorry, Luna." She smiled sadly as she turned her eyes to Riddick. "I was always with you, Riddick." Her eyes then closed and I could hear her heart stop.

"How touching." I heard not to far from me. "Should I take care of you first or after, when I am done with the Furyan?"

I turned my head slowly as I looked over and found that the lord was still very much alive. I hissed loudly as I stood and turned fully towards the leader of the Necromongers. I could vaguely see Riddick behind the leader as I started to walk up to him slowly. I felt my anger rise, as I locked eyes with the Lord and suddenly the Leader of the Necros was on his knees in front of me. I didn't know what happened but this is where I wanted him. Bowing before me like I was his Queen. I pulled the sword from my back and then pulled the one from my spine sheath. I was going to make this fucker pay. Just as he turned to leave Riddick moved and grabbed the knife he was going for and plunged it into his head as he fully appeared in front of Riddick. I stood there as I watched the Lord fall before Riddick. I dropped both my swords and turned back to Kyra.

I walked over slowly with tears in my eyes. I dropped to my knees before Kyra's body and started to shake as the reality hit me dead in the heart. Not only had I lost my first child but I also lost my sister. Something, I vowed that I would never do. When the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, I knew someone was near. I growled as I kept laying over Kyra's dead body. No one would move me unless I said it was alright. Which I haven't but I felt a hand on my shoulder and cut my eyes to where the hand was layed. I saw that it was Riddick that placed a hand on my shoulder. I could see the starting of tears in my eyes as I gazed into his face. He tilted his head and softened his gaze which caused me to let go of Kyra and lunge at him wrapping my arms around his neck.

I felt him pick me up but I didn't care because the only family I had left was dead. I was alone. I felt something wet drop on my chest and looked down. It was a tear. Looking up I noticed that it wasn't from me, but from Riddick. I tried to smile but ended up crying again. I just buried my neck into his shoulder as I felt something come up in front of Riddick and I. When I raised my head, I noticed that Riddick was sitting in a throne like chair and the Necromongers were kneeling before him. I turned and looked at Riddick with a worried look. He looked over at everyone then down to me, when I noticed that something clicked.

"You keep what you kill." I heard him whisper as he looked at the ones in front of us.

"You are correct." Said the commander that hit Riddick and myself once or twice. It was the guy with the mohawk. "What is your command, my lord?" He dropped his head along with the others.

I could only blink a couple of times before I realized what happened. Since Riddick killed the Lord of the Necromongers then he becomes King or Lord or whatever. I turned and looked at Riddick who was staring at his new subjects. I knew that he was in shock just like me. I whimpered which finally caught his attention. Looking at me, I cut my eyes to the others and tilted my head to the side. I raised a brow in question on what he was going to do.

"Stop the destruction of Heilon Prime." Riddick's gruff voice echoed off the walls. "And land this ship." His eyes narrowed as everyone took off to do what he commanded.

I saw that when the lead guard walked out the door he stopped as he gazed down at the woman that I had killed. I seen him clench his hand as he turned his head away and kept walking. I frowned then realized that she must have been his wife or mate. I cringed in knowing that I killed someones mate but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me. I wiggled around until Riddick let me go. I knelt by Kyra's body and took her hand. I felt silent tears fall down my face as I held my sisters cooling hand. I didn't say anything as I rocked back and forth trying to come to terms that my sister was finally gone. I don't know how long Riddick let me sit there but when I heard foot steps, I looked up and found Riddick standing, holding out his hand to me.

I took it and let him pull me into his arms. I watched as six Necro's came over and picked up Kyra's body. I had to clench my teeth from growling at them because of the fact I didn't want them touching her. Riddick tightened his grip on me but I knew he felt the same way. I watched as they took her body away and left just him and me standing there staring at the door. I turned and looked up into his eyes and found that they looked rather tired. I closed my eyes and leaned into his arms, suddenly feel rather tired again. I didn't know why but these past days have been hell.

"My lord, if you would follow me." A girl no older then Kyra walked in and bowed before Riddick. "I will take you to your room. The sheets were changed when we heard that you killed the old lord marshal. I know that you will do right by the Necros, unlike the past lords."

She didn't say anything else as she turned and headed out the door. Riddick didn't let me walk as he scooped me up and followed the scent of the girl that came to us. I leaned my head on his shoulder as my arms were around his neck. I didn't even notice when we entered a room because I was already asleep in Riddick's arms.

**(Riddick's Pov – Few Minutes Later)**

After I layed Luna down, I turned to the girl that brought us here. I noticed that she would not look at me. It didn't really shock me that much. I waved her away as I turned back to Luna. I heard the girl leave and shut the door behind her. The lights were on low so I took off my goggles and sat down next to her on the bed. I was surprised when she showed up and at the moment that Kyra was killed. Just the thought of Kyra, or Jack, made my heart ache because she was like a little sister. I clenched my eyes knowing that I thought she had betrayed me but in the end she was always with me even though she was converted. When I heard foot steps heading my way, I stood and pulled my goggles back on. I turned around just as the door opened and Vaako walked in.

"My Lord we have landed." He knelt in front of me on one knee. "What do you wish for us to do?"

I thought for a moment then looked at Luna. "Bring Aereon to me. I know she's still here." I told him as I turned my back on him. "By the way, if you think you're strong enough to kill me then take your shot because you wont get another."

I heard him stand but he didn't move. "I will not take you on." He told me quietly. "The woman on the bed killed my mate so the only one besides you, she is the one who owns me." I heard that his heart picked up causing me to look over my shoulder at him. His eyes were on Luna, causing me to growl.

"That's my mate." I snapped at him as I narrowed my eyes behind the goggles.

He adverted his eyes as soon as _'my mate'_ came out of my mouth. "Forgive me." He bowed his head. "I know that she is yours but I'm hers."

"Get out of here before I kill you." I snarled turning back around.

Vaako didn't say anything else as he turned and headed out of the room. I knew that Aereon would be here shortly so I sighed and grabbed some clean clothes that were already layed out. I rolled my eyes at the long sleeve shirt and ripped the arms off. The pants were almost like a jean material but lighter. Both the shirt and pants were black, which suited me just fine. It didn't take me long to find the shower and strip out of my bloody dirty clothes. I hated the fact, that I was now the Lord Marshal. I wondered what would happen now. I knew that Luna and myself would need time to grieve Jack but I worried for her. She was unlike any other female that I met. The first instance I saw her eyes, I knew that she was to be my mate but I fought it because of our past. Looking back now, I think I was scared for the first time in my life. I didn't think I could love someone so much that I barely knew but I felt like I knew Luna my whole life.

My animal purred at the thoughts going through my head because they revolved around Luna. I knew that I would have to mark her soon or my animal side will take over and do it for me. He was already pacing in his cage waiting for the right time to pounce. He had tried to mark her when we first slept together but I kept him locked up tight. This time I know if I lay with Luna again I will mark her and make her mine. I didn't take long in the shower as I turned off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my waist. I used another one to dry off. I could tell that someone was heading my way, so I hurried and dressed. As soon as I walked out the door of the bathroom, I saw that Aereon was standing at the foot of the bed with her eyes trained on Luna.

"Will you take the throne?" Aereon asked turning to look at me.

I shrugged. "Really don't know." I told her walking over and sat in a chair not to far from the bed. "What do you think?"

"You would make a good Lord Marshal." Aereon told me as she glided over to where I was sitting. "If you can change some of their ways, I do believe that the Necromongers could help instead of hinder the worlds." She turned and started to walk away. "But that is if you take the position. Also you might want to go find Imam's wife and daughter. Luna's pet is with them but will not let anyone close unless you or Luna are present." She then turned to look at me.

"Will you watch her?" I tilted my head over towards Luna. "I don't trust anyone, else."

Aereon smiled. "And you trust me?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I know that you haven't tried to hurt Luna, thus I know I can trust you." I stood and headed to the door. "Vaako is not allowed around Luna at all. She killed Dame Vaako and now Luna owns Vaako."

"You have my word that he will stay away." Aereon nodded as she walked over and took the seat I just vacated.

I didn't say anything as I walked out the door and headed out to find Nitro and Imam's wife and daughter. I would make sure that they were taken care of before we left Heilon Prime. I hoped that once this was over Luna and I could have some private time. I needed to speak to her about mating. I didn't know what I would do if she denied me. I have never felt this for any female that I layed with but for some reason Luna was different. If could also be the fact she is part Furyan. When she stood in front of the Lord Marshal I could smell the female Furyan pheromones filling the air around her which caused the lord Marshal to fall to his knees before her. I had to keep myself in check or I would have ripped his head off but as it was he came to his senses before Luna got to him. Shaking my head, I headed down the halls, heading to the exit. I needed to get to Nitro and Imam's family then get back here before Luna woke up. I didn't want to leave her but I did have things I needed to do. Like rebuilding Heilon.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. So what do you think? Was it good? What will happen now? What about Luna and Vaako? She did kill his wife but will Riddick let her speak to him? Only time will tell. The Riddick movies didn't go any further thus I will have to make up what is coming. Don't know when the end is but I know it wont be for a while. Now keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 15 – A New Beginning

**-Chapter 15-**

**A New Beginning**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(3rd Person Pov – The Next Morning – Heilon Prime)**

Riddick had already brought Imam's wife and daughter to the floating fortress and lead them to a room where they were to stay. Luna was in her room while Nitro was lying on the bed beside her. Her eyes were moving quickly under her eyelids which could only mean that she was having a nightmare. Nitro whimpered as he tried to get closer to Luna yet when Luna started to whimper and cry out Nitro jumped off the bed and went to the door. It opened automaticly as he approached and dashed out to find his master's mate.

Riddick was out in town helping with the rebuild. While most of the people in Heilon knew of Riddick, they were willing to give him a second chance because he saved them. Nitro rushed out of the large ship and sniffed the air trying to pick up Riddick's scent. When he spotted him close to a group of people, Nitro didn't waste any time running over and grabbing Riddick's pant leg, trying to pull him back to the ship. Riddick stopped speaking to the higher ups and turned to glare at Nitro.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with Luna?" Riddick snapped at the Furyan hound.

Nitro dropped to his stomach and started to whimper. "I believe he is trying to tell you that something is wrong with Luna." One of the men pointed out. "He was trying to take you back to your _'ship' _before you yelled at him."

Nitro nodded his head causing the others around to be rather shocked that he could understand what the man was saying. Riddick growled at his ignorance and took off towards the fortress. He knew that he needed to hurry. Riddick felt as though he was letting her down but she didn't rest peacefully last night because of nightmares that kept plaguing her. He wished he could take her pain away but that wasn't something he could do. The older men waved Riddick on as they turned and headed back to their homes. Riddick was grateful as he rushed back to the ship and through the halls with Nitro right behind him. It didn't take Riddick long before he reached his door. As soon as he entered, he rushed to Luna's side because he knew that he needed to wake her.

"Luna?" He called softly as he shook her. "LUNA!" Riddick yelled when he couldn't wake her up the first time.

Luna sat straight up, with her hand pressed to her chest. Her eyes were darting around until they landed on Riddick.

**(Luna's Pov – Just Before She Woke Up)**

I knew I was asleep and having a nightmare but I couldn't seem to wake up. Just when I thought I was going to be lost in this place, I felt hands on my shoulders and Riddick calling my name yet the person in front of me was the man that kicked me in the stomach with his steel toed boot. I suddenly heard Riddick scream my name and my eyes flew open and I was sitting straight up in bed. I looked around and spotted Riddick. Nitro was also there, which told me that Imam's wife and daughter were on the ship somewhere. The lights in the room were dimmed because of Riddick and Nitro's sensitive eyes.

"R-Riddick?" I was shocked at the sound of my voice. It sounded lost and scared something I was never before watching my sister die and having my child taken from me.

"It's ok." He opened his arms for me to accept or decline his invitation.

I didn't see anyone in the room so I crawled into his lap. Riddick didn't say anything as he pulled me to him then moved around, that way his back was to the head of the bed. His boots were still on but they were above the covers. I noticed that I was in nothing but a lacy white top and a pair of what I believe to be sleeping shorts. They were rather short. I pushed that to the back of my mind as I clung to Riddick and tried to absorb his strength. He was rubbing my back as he nuzzled my neck. I could feel his breathe brushing over my shoulder and it caused me to shiver.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Riddick whispered roughly.

I could tell that he was rather excited about my taste in sleeping clothes, not that I put these on, because of the hard length that was pressing into my side. I was sitting in between his legs, with my legs thrown over his left. Both of his arms were around my waist holding me to him while his legs were parted slightly, that way I fit perfectly in between them. I took a breathe and found that he had recently showered. His scent was of blood but that was lessened but the scent that stood out was of power and dominance. It made my heart flutter just thinking of what we did before.

"I was back when I lost Nole." I whispered not even thinking about slipping our son's name. "I..." I tried to speak but he pressed his finger to my lips.

"Who is Nole?" He asked with slight anger. I wondered if he was angry with the name I had chosen.

"I chose the name Nole for our son." I cringed as I felt his hand touch my chin forcing me to raised it but I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to see his face.

When I felt his lips press to mine every so softly, I melted into his arms. I wondered if he could hurt me anymore than he already has. I whimpered and pulled back finally opening my eyes to see that there were tears glistening in the silver orbs that were looking down at me with something that looked a lot like love.

"Good name." He smirked as he brushed his thumb over my lips. "Now about your nightmare?" He frowned as he cupped my cheek.

I nodded and closed my eyes, leaning into him. "Then I was heading here and watched Kyra's death over and over again." I shivered at the memories. "I couldn't wake myself up and then as soon as I tried I was thrusted back into the fight with the men. Its a never ending cycle." I felt tears falling down my face but Riddick wiped them away.

When I finally looked up into his eyes I saw a very scared man, never before I had I seen him like this. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me deeply. Finally his tongue stuck out and licked my bottom lips silently asking for entrance. I then thought back to what happened before and it was like a bucket of cold water dumped on me. I tried to pull away but Riddick only moved his mouth down my jaw as he growled.

"Riddick..." I whispered trying to get his attention. "Riddick...we cant." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"Why?" His voice was low and I could hear the hint of anger in this tone.

_How am I suppose to tell him that I don't want a one night stand?_ I cried in my mind trying to fin the words. I didn't want him to hate me but I loved him and those five years without him only made that feeling grow stronger.

"I'm not a play thing." I whimpered closing my eyes, feeling tears run down my cheek.

Suddenly, I was on my back with Riddick in between my legs. My hands were pinned above my head and when I opened my eyes I was staring up into very angry silver orbs. I blinked a couple of times as I looked into his eyes and saw that he was angry with me. His face lowered closer to me, that I turned my head to the side causing Riddick to growl low in his chest.

"No, yer not." He hissed in my ear as his nose was running down my neck.

I tried to move away from him but it did no good. "Then what are you doing!" I snapped at him trying to move but he pushed his pelvis into mine, pinning me to the bed. His hands were tightened around my wrists as he held me. I could feel him tense and shaking. I was suddenly afraid that he would hurt me until I felt something quick thick and hard pushing onto me. I gasped as I felt that because I didn't understand what he wanted.

"I'm going to claim you as my _mate_." He whispered as if he was telling me a secret.

As soon as the words sunk in, my head snapped back to his face to see if he was fucking with me but the look in his eyes were total honest. I had never seen such a softness to it before. Not even when he was looking at me, when he thought I didn't see. His eyes lowered to my mouth and his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. I opened my mouth slightly because my heart was picking up because I was shocked that he would think of me as his mate. His head lowered slowly as his eyes drifted closed.

When his lips met mine, I felt a spark of electricity run all the way through my body that I needed to get closer to him. I started to struggle again but this time I wanted to touch him to. I felt him smirk as he put on hand around my wrist as his other traveled down where only his hand has been in the past 15 years. I whimpered when he found my right breast and squeezed. I turned my head which didn't stop his mouth as it trailed down my jaw and to my throat. I couldn't help but arch into him because he was hitting all the right spots.

"P-Please," I gasped when he sucked on a spot where my neck met my shoulder. "Oh Gods, Please Riddick." I knew that I was begging but I couldn't really care.

"What do you want?" His voice was husky as he spoke against my neck, licking where he had just sucked.

"You... in... me." I panted as I wiggled under him. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him and I needed him now. "Fuck me!" I finally hissed at him as I pushed myself further into him, rocking my hips.

"Yer wish is my command." He said huskily as he pulled away and flipped me over.

I was rather stunned but when I felt his hand running down my back I couldn't help but arch into him like a cat. I heard him chuckle as his hands found my hips and ripped my sleeping shorts off in one pull. I gasped at the feel of the cold air hitting me where I knew it shouldn't but I wasn't cold long when I felt Riddick thrust into me with one stroke. My knees were spread apart and I moaned as he pulled almost all the way out then thrusted back in hitting the sweet spot. I knew that I wasn't going to last long and by the grunts above me I knew that he wasn't either because I felt him start to twitch inside of me. When his hand slid over my left hip and moved around to flick my clit, I gasped because of the pleasure it shot through me.

I could feel the feeling crest then break at the peak leaving me feeling nothing but pleasure. I felt Riddick thrust a couple more times then I felt teeth bite into my neck but instead of pain I felt another orgasm rush over me. I felt Riddick still but he kept within me as he fell to his side taking me with him. Neither of us moved as he pulled the blankets up and covered us up. I felt his arm around my waist pulling me to him as he was still buried deep in me. I could find anything better then this. With the last thought of how I felt for Riddick I let myself be pulled down into the oblivion of sleep.

**(Riddick's Pov – Few Minutes Later)**

A knock on the door roused me from my sleep. I looked around and found that Luna and I were still in the same position that we went to sleep in. I was still buried in her and felt her muscles tighten around me every time I tried to withdraw. I finally was able to slip out and turn on my back. I was still hard even after all that but I could finally say that I was sated. I quickly turned back on my side and kissed my mating mark on Luna's neck the eased out of bed trying hard not to wake her. Nitro was sleeping at the end of the bed with his nose wrinkled. I chuckled at the look he gave me. I shrugged as I threw some pants on and tossed on a shirt. I could hear whoever it was about to knock again when I opened the door and stepped out. I was glad I had my goggles on because the light was blinding unlike the lights in my room.

"I see that you and Luna have spoken." Aereon smiled knowingly.

"Hm." I answered trying to see what she was playing at. "Why are you here?"

Aereon raised her eyebrow at me. "I came here because I know that you will need guidance." She stretched her arm out for me to follow. "If you will Lord Marshal, I wish to speak to you about what you will be doing. Will you keep the title and all that it entails or will you take Luna away from this and send her into a life on the run?" She stopped and turned to face me.

I stopped and leaned against the wall behind me. I bowed my head as I thought of what I could do with this power. I could keep Luna safe even if I was on the run because of the people that I have serving under me. I cut my eyes to Aereon and saw that she was smiling at me with humor in her eyes. I then realized she knew what I would decided all along. I narrowed my eyes at her and stood straight.

"What are you playing at?" I growled not liking what she was saying.

"Nothing except I know that you could take care of Luna here," She gestured around us. "As well as make a difference in these peoples lives. I would like you to think of taking over because if you do so you will be able to come and go from Heilon at your own pace. The elders of the planet decided to pardon you of all crimes because you saved them when it wasn't for you to do."

"What's in it for them?" I growled not liking this one bit.

Aereon shook her head. "Not everyone is trying to get something from you Mr. Riddick." She clicked her tongue. "I just happened to let them think about the fact a convict that is universe known saved them from the Necromongers without even batting an eye because they hurt his friends." She smirked and I knew that she did something more than that. "They then decided that even with your back ground you are rather invisible and they would rather have you on their side then fighting against them."

I snorted. "So they want me to leave the people alone." Aereon nodded. "I can hear a but coming."

"You are correct." Aereon smiled sadly. "This is the one thing I couldn't make them change. You are not allowed to kill any civilians unless provoked. Including Mercs and other convicts."

I thought for a moment and then what kind of opportunity this could be, not only for me, but for Luna as well. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Fine." I answered turning back towards my bed room. "Wake me up in about three hours. Luna and I are asleep."

I didn't wait for Aereon to say anything as I headed to my room with my mate. If only everything could slow down now I would be rather happy.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I had writing it. Tomorrow I will be gone part of the day and wont be able to post so please be patient. I will try and finish some of my stories before I move but I cant guarantee that. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 16 – Another Danger & Surprise!

**-Chapter 16-**

**Another Danger & Surprise!**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – 2:00 Pm – Heilon Prime, Necro Ship)**

I could tell before I even opened my eyes, that I was alone in the room. I stretched and felt a sore ache between my legs and on my neck. I raised a hand up and touched the side that was hurting slightly and felt a bite mark. It was healed but I couldn't remember what happened for me to get it. Suddenly, the memories of this morning flooded my brain and I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. I sighed knowing that Riddick would most likely be different this morning because of what happened but I tried not to think about it. Looking around I found a gown at the end of the bed in a pale silver with what look liked black lace covering the outside of the dress. I shook my head as I stood and stretched again. I felt my back pop and smiled feeling better. Grabbing the clothing and towels, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. For some reason, I felt rather dirty and felt like soaking in a tub but when I heard a knock on the door I knew that I would have to take a shower.

"Just a moment." I yelled as I grabbed a robe and threw it over my shoulders and tied it around the waist. "Who is it?" I asked Nitro was growling lowly from his place at the foot of the bed.

"Vaako, my lady." Came a male voice from behind the door. "I wish to speak with you when you are free."

I looked at Nitro who bared his teeth. "I'm just getting up for the day so I'll be out shortly." I called through the door. "If you don't mind, I would like some food."

"I shall go speak with the chef right away." I could hear him pause. "Anything else my lady?"

"No, that's all." I told him heading to the bathroom.

I shut and locked the door because I didn't trust any of these people as far as I could throw them. I heard when Vaako walked away and sighed with relief. I hated that a male was here when Riddick wasn't. I knew that Riddick had a temper but would he hurt me if he thought I was sleeping with someone else. I shook my head, of course he wouldn't hurt me. I know every charge they pulled on him and nothing in there was him hitting or hurting a woman or child. Shaking my head, I turn on the shower and start to undress. I was hoping that Riddick would act different around me because of what happened but then again he might. I pushed the thoughts away as I stepped in the shower and hurried through the process. I could tell that the food would be here shortly. For that I was grateful because I was starving.

Hurrying through the shower, I stepped out and dried myself off and slipped on some underwear and then the dress. I thought it would make me look frilly but it had slits up the sides in case I needed to fight. I nodded happy with myself as I looked in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. I did look like a queen and the bite mark on my neck was showing. I couldn't help the flutter feeling in my stomach as I thought of being mated to Riddick and what had happened for us to get here. I shook my head and headed out the bathroom door. I could hear foot steps and a cart being wheeled which could only mean that my breakfast was here. Or brunch what ever time it was. Before Vaako could even knock, I had the door open and was smiling up at the man with the mohawk. He was the one who threw me backwards on Crematoria.

"Your food is ready, my lady." He stepped aside and showed me a cart full of food.

"Thank you, Vaako." I told him pulling the cart into the room. When Vaako took a step into the room Nitro was up and by my side bright red and growling. "I think that after breakfast, I would like to find Riddick. Would you be a dear and find where he is?" I batted my eyes.

"Not at all." Vaako bowed as he kept his eyes locked on mine. "I shall leave and find the Lord right away."

He turned and headed down the hallway. I was glad that Nitro was here because if not I had a feeling that Vaako would have jumped me. The look in his eyes were ones of a man lusting after a woman. I bared my teeth at the direction that Vaako went and turned shutting the door behind me, moving over to the cart of food. I pulled a lid off and found that there were rather different meals here. I picked and nibbled off all of them and what I couldn't eat I gave to Nitro. He was still growing and needed to be fed more often. I smirking knowing that I would have one of the guards do that. I petted Nitro and day dreamed til I heard another knock on the door but before I could say anything the door opened and an elderly woman waked through, closing it behind her.

"Who are you?" I asked Nitro was growling but his coat was still black.

The woman looked at me then to Nitro and held out her hand. Nitro tilted his head to the side and walked over to her nuzzling her hand. I was in shock because usually I had to tell Nitro not to attack but he just walked up to the woman with no problem. I narrowed my eyes as Nitro headed back over to me and sat down.

"I am an Wind Elemental." The old woman told me walking over and sat in the other chair next to me. "My name is Aereon. I was the one who brought Riddick back to fight the Necromongers. He was the one that went on the side mission by himself. Did you know that Riddick is Furyan?" Aereon tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, I knew." I told her trying to figure out her angle. "What of it?" I narrowed my eyes because I didn't trust her. Elemental or not.

"Riddick is the last male Furyan while you are the last female." She smiled a knowing smile. "I would like to ask if you were going to stay by Riddick's side or leave."

I didn't know how to answer that because I didn't know what Riddick wanted. Before I could open my mouth to speak Riddick walked in. His eyes were on Aereon before they came to me. His goggles were on so I couldn't see his eyes well enough.

"What are you doing here?" Riddick asked Aereon as he walked over and stood next to me.

His hand layed on my shoulder. I couldn't help as my eyes widen slightly because I knew that Riddick wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy. Aereon saw this and grinned as she looked at me.

"I was asking if Ms. Night was going to be staying here or going on her own." She looked back up at Riddick. "I was telling her that you are the last Furyan's left. I also was about to ask her if she would like some help with the day to day things since she killed Dame Vaako, who usually did those things." I narrowed my eyes because the last part was a total lie.

I heard Riddick growl as his hand tightened on my shoulder. I wondered what he was upset about. Then I remembered what Riddick said about the Necromonger way. You keep what you kill. Since I killed Dame Vaako then...

_OH MY GOD!_ Was the only thought going through my mind.

"Yes, child." Aereon nodded, telling me that I was on the right path. "Vaako could ask for your hand but since Riddick is the Lord Marshal and you are mated to him, he will try and kill Riddick to take his place. However, since you own him, in a way, you can order him to serve Riddick as he would serve you. Its really a two way street." She explained both to Riddick and myself.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I owned a mans life because I killed his mate/wife. I blinked a couple of times and looked up at Riddick. He was frowning as he looked at Aereon. I wondered what he was thinking because the grip he had on my shoulder was tight. I looked back at Aereon and found that she was looking at me.

"What?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"What shall you do child?" She asked me in a sweet tone as she smiled.

Before I could say anything Riddick answered for me. "She is staying here with me." I heard in his tone that it left no room to argue. I shivered at the intensity. "If you don't mind, I want to speak to _my mate_ alone."

Aereon smiled as she nodded and stood, heading to the door. "I shall tell the others that you and the lady are not to be disturbed." Her voice floating on the air as she vanished out the door. The door shut behind her as if she did so herself.

Riddick didn't say anything as he let go of my shoulder and walked to the door and turned the lock. He pulled his goggles off but his back was to me and I couldn't help but wonder what was his problem. When he turned though, I saw anger in his eyes that I never wanted directed at me. I stood and started to back away. Nitro must have felt my fear because he stood in front of me growling. Riddick's eyes snapped to his and Riddick crouched, staring Nitro in the eyes. Nitro backed off but didn't move from in between him and me.

"Move it runt, or I'll move ya myself." He snarled as he narrowed those silver orbs. Nitro didn't move but his skin was turning red. I knew that Nitro would rather die then have someone hurt me.

"Nitro, go to your corner and don't move." I ordered him in a stern tone not moving my eyes from Riddick's.

He turned to look at me then lowered his head and walked over and layed down glaring at Riddick. Riddick stood up and lowered his head his eyes still on me. I couldn't help but tremble at the intensity of his glare. I backed up until my back hit the wall and I knew I was trapped. Riddick knew also because he grinned as he moved faster then I saw him move before and trap me with a hand on each side of my head. I turned my head where my mating mark showed. His nose was on my neck as soon as I turned my head and I heard him breath in deeply. I wondered what had him so upset.

"Vaako was here." He snarled against my neck.

I then wanted to slap myself. "Yes, but I sent him away to get me breakfast then took it from him when he brought it back. I also sent him to find you." I didn't even try to look at him. "Nitro wouldn't let him in here. I wouldn't let him in here because of the way he was looking at me." I clenched my eyes hoping that he wouldn't hit me or kill me.

When his hand touched my cheek, I flinched causing Riddick to growl. "I wont hurt you." He whispered as I felt his thumb brush over my cheek. "I may kill Vaako but I could never hurt my mate."

My eyes snapped open and turned to meet his. I was shocked beyond words. I could see that his eyes were softened and he wasn't angry anymore. I sighed closing my eyes and leaned into his hand. I felt rather stupid now thinking that he could hurt me. I chuckled at the thought and heard Nitro snort. Riddick leaned forward and kissed my forehead before he picked me up and took me over to the bed. He set me down then kicked off his boots and climbed into bed. I watched him as he crawled up beside me and buried his nose into my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked batting my eyes a few times, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Your scent has changed." He murmured against my stomach breathing in deeply again.

My heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean that my scent has changed?"

I was hoping that he would tell me what I thought but I didn't want to say anything. I knew I felt different but pushed it off at the fact Riddick and I slept together last night. I had to blink a couple of times but I finally put the pieces together. I was pregnant, but, how did Riddick know already?

"Riddick?" I asked in a squeaky tone.

There was a low rumble before he moved up to where we were eye level. "You're pregnant." He kissed me then nuzzled my neck as he pulled me to him. "Must have happened last night. I didn't even notice that you were fertile."

**(3rd Person Pov – Out in the Hall – Same time)**

Vaako couldn't believe his ears. The woman that he was to take as his wife because she killed Dame, was pregnant by that Furyan scum. Snarling, he turned and headed back to his room. He had come to speak with Luna about the position she was in. Yet here was his new mate sleeping with the lord Marshal. Vaako knew that the New Lord Marshal did not love the new Lady but he, Vaako, did. It was put in once you were converted. He passed many of the guardsmen and found that most of them found the new Lord Marshal to be just what the Necromongers needed. Vaako knew that this lord marshal would be rather difficult to try and kill so he needed a plan. He would have to tell one of the concubines to visit the Lord Marshal's room but only when Riddick, not Luna, was present and seduce the man. Vaako knew that this new Marshal wouldn't turn down a woman in her prime so he detoured and went to the Harem straight away. He knew the perfect woman for the job.

She was the most popular among the guards because she was so flexible. Vaako grinned thinking of being able to take _his _woman, soon. He could almost taste her.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So what do you think will happen? Will this mysterious woman come in between Riddick and Luna? Or will Luna end up killing the little harlot? Or will Riddick end up taking the bait? Only the next chapter shall tell. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Chapter 17 - Staging, Breaking & Leaving

**-Chapter 17-**

**Staging & Breaking & Leaving**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Few Hours Later – Walking The Halls Of The Ship)**

It was about three hours later, that I found myself walking through the halls of the massive ship. Riddick told me that he needed to go speak to the elders of Heilon about the repairs. From what I heard, the rebuilding was coming rather quickly and the Necromongers were rather happy with Riddick as their new leader. I was also happy because I have another chance at a live I always wanted. Riddick told me that since we would be living in the Flying Fortress, as I call it, that we will stay on Heilon and make it a permanent fixture -er- building. I mentioned to Riddick about having some of the homeless on Heilon come and stay in the guest rooms that were vacant. Well, just until their homes were rebuilt and he said he would mention it.

I sighed happily as I walked through the halls, my hands were resting on my stomach. I couldn't remember every being so happy but I had a bad feeling that this was all going to come down around me. It was a feeling and a prickle in the back of my mind that kept telling me, something was wrong. I had not see Vaako but I was keeping my eyes and ears open. I knew that they had a harem on the ship but when I asked Riddick if he ever went there he told me no that he had no need. I could see in his eyes that he was honest but the feeling wouldn't go away. Without knowing it, I walked into part of the ship that I never been to, when I heard Riddick's voice with a woman's. I frowned and tried not to jump to conclusions but I was starting to get angry.

"Are you sure that you don't have time right now?" I heard the female purr.

I stepped around and used my stealth to move to where I could see. I gritted my teeth because I could see Riddick sitting in a chair with a woman straddling his legs. Her clothes were a little to revealing but I could tell it didn't bother Riddick because he was staring. I almost gave myself away when I saw Riddick's hands move up the womans' sides then back down.

"Sorry but I'm busy." Riddick rumbled and I knew he was turned on by the way she looked. I felt my heart clench as I tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"But Riddick?" She whimpered as she ground herself into him causing him to growl. I then noticed that he was aroused by this woman. I felt my heart break a little more when I heard him speak.

"Maybe Later." He answered picking her up and setting her on her feet. "But I'm busy at the moment." Riddick then turned around and started to do something with the panel that he was sitting at.

_Maybe Later?_ Was the only thing I could hear repeating in my head. Not 'I have a mat.', not 'no I don't like sluts". I felt myself shaking with anger and rage. I knew that I had fallen for Riddick.

I backed away slowly as I watched the woman walk away. Riddick turned his head and smirked as he watched her walk away. I could see the desire in his eyes and wondered if he even cared about me the way he said he did. Shaking my head, I felt wetness on my hand. I looked down and noticed that silent tears were falling as I watched my mate with another woman and seeming to like it. I turned and ran ignoring the burning sensation on my neck, where his mate mark was located. I didn't stop as I ran by some guards that were trying to stop me. Even when Aereon tried to stop me, I pushed her back, snarling loudly. I went into the room and slammed the door in everyone's face. Nitro was at the foot of the bed tilting his head to the side, sniffing the air.

I stood there for a few moments, trying to calm down. My hands were shaking so I clenched them into fist as I looked around the room. I saw a bag in the corner and smirked. If he thought for one minute, that I would sit back like a good little wifey then he had another thing coming. I rushed and grabbed the bag then went to the closet. I pulled a couple of pair of pants and tossed one on the bed. I shredded the dress as I took it off with a knife. I then slipped on the pants and grabbed a black tank top. It was a little big but I knew it was Riddicks. I spotted my boots in the bottom of the closet and noticed a fine layer of dust. Snarling, I jerked them out and put them on in time breaking speed. Nitro hadn't done anything watched me as if asking me what I was doing.

"We're leavin'." I growled lowly to him as I stuffed the pair of pants and tank top into the bag then grabbed my blades and armed myself. I snatched the cloak and slipped it on. I slid the bag over my shoulder and went to the door. "Ready?" I asked Nitro putting the hood up.

Nitro growled and nodded his head, walking up next to me. I closed my eyes and listened but heard no one outside the door. I smirked and opened it taking the opposite way than I came from. Nitro was right behind me and just as stealthy as I was at running. We seen no guards and I wondered if someone was helping me. I shook my head in knowing that everyone was on Riddick's side. I snarled at the name and cut my eyes around stopping just before we arrived at the big open area before the exit. I cut my eyes down to Nitro.

"Get out the door without being seen." I told him. "Then meet me at the skiff."

Nitro nodded and darted into the darkness. I took a breathe and headed towards the door with my head down where no one could see my face. No one was watching me as I walked by some guards and others people that lived here. I could see others from Heilon that were seeing the inside for the first time. I kept my heart rate low because I didn't need someone telling them they saw me because I looked nervous. I also noticed Finders near the entrance but they were looking the other way. I was hoping that they would keep their eye turned away from me because I didn't need them to find the weapons. I was almost to the door when one of the Finder's turned towards me but looked me over. I was glad as I slipped out the door undetected. As I walked down the steps, I heard a loud roar and knew that it was Riddick. My heart was breaking but I couldn't stop now. Not when the man I loved, didn't even love me. I didn't care that I was crying as I ran out of the city.

The sooner I could leave, the better.

**(Riddick's Pov – Just as Luna Slammed the Door)**

I hated that one of the Harlem girls decided to come and pay me a visit. I didn't know who sent her but I was glad I was alone because if Luna found out or saw she would have cut my dick off. I didn't know why I didn't tell the slut that I had a mate but it slipped my mind. I could feel pain in my chest but it passed. I brushed it off as something I ate until Aereon appeared.

"What did you do?" She hissed at me. I never seen the wind elemental pissed before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snorted punching in some numbers to turn the boosters off.

"Don't you?" She asked stepping closer. "I wonder what Luna thinks about the harem girl all over you and what you forgot to mention."

I snarled slamming my fist on the console. "You will not tell her!" I turned and pinned the old woman with a glare. "I will tell her and that is final." I was about to turn when Aereon stopped me with two words.

"She saw."

"What?" I asked my eyes on Aereon again. I could see that she was serious.

"I believe that someone set this up because they knew Luna would be walking the halls and would come here." Aereon spoke as she walked a little ways then turned back to me. "She is already gone. So, is Vaako."

I couldn't contain the rage in me as I tore through the halls passing guards bowing in my wake. I couldn't stop until I arrived at my bedroom door. I stopped and calmed myself before I opened it. I could feel Aereon behind me with another guard but as soon as I opened it. Everyone bowed in fear. Even Aereon because I roared like a lion that was getting ready to do battle. Vaako was dead and my mate would have to deal with me.

**(Luna's Pov – About 10 Feet From The Skiff)**

I was half way out of the city when I felt as though I was being followed. I had Nitro by my side because he found me as soon as my feet hit the desert. He was leading me back to the skiff that way we could get off this planet. I had a place in mind but I would need a bigger skiff if I was to make it but the thing is I didn't need Riddick to try and find me. There was only one place I would go back to and that was Crematoria. I would get Ruby and Killer then head to a planet with few life forms and settle down to raise my family. Ruby and Killer could always be baby sitters because when I didn't tell anyone was that I could hear Ruby, sometimes.

Killer was the alpha male and Ruby was alpha female. Yet, I'm alpha female, now, like Riddick is the alpha male. He should be able to speak to Killer but I didn't know. Ruby was the one that spotted him first. About three feet from the opening, I saw a figure appear from around the side of the ship. I drew my long sword and held it out. Nitro was bright red and ready to strike but I stopped when I saw that it was Vaako. Nitro calmed down and returned to his black color. Vaako bowed and waited til I spoke before he rose.

"Why are you here, Vaako?" I was suspicious of his reason. _Did Riddick send him?_

Vaako stood and looked at me with kind eyes. "I saw you leave my lady and wondered what could have upset you?" He tilted his head to the side. His helmet was under his right arm.

"I just need to get away." I told him. "Tell Riddick that I'll be back...Maybe." I ran past him with Nitro right behind.

I was able to shut the door before Vaako even got inside. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Nitro walked into the small cage and layed down. Knowing that it was a rather bumpy ride before we entered outer space. I watched as Vaako ran to the front of the skiff and tried to flag me down. I just shook my head and took off. I couldn't stay and know that Riddick was lying to me. I finally realized when I saw him with the slut, that I do love Riddick but I know that my love will never be returned. At least not by him.

After plotting the course to Crematoria, I leaned back in the cryo chair and closed my eyes. Putting myself in cryo, wouldn't do me any good. I would still be unable to sleep. I could hear a slight snoring and knew that it was Nitro. Yawning I finally felt myself start to drift off. I just hoped that I slept most of the way. I wouldn't be sleeping for a while, when I hit Crematoria, because some of the inmates didn't come with us. About 6, if I was correct. I would need to get Killer and Ruby out unless someone else let them out.

**(Luna's Pov – 6 Hours Later)**

I woke up to the sound of alarms going off. When I opened my eyes, I found that I had arrived and the ship tried to manually land. I hissed as I jerked the chair up and whipped it around. I hit the autopilot off button and grabbed the wheel. I steered it towards the still open hanger door and let it slide in. The sun part of Crematoria had just came over the hill by the hanger which meant it wasn't the at the hottest part. I was rather thrilled that when I typed in my code to lock the door down it. It creaked and squawked but it finally shut and the locks engaged. I smirked and sighed leaning back in the pilot chair.

I locked the doors and stood. I needed to sleep and there was only one bunk. With the doors locked, I would be safe a few more hours. I knew I just woke up but I didn't know when I could sleep next especially with the scared prisoners still here. Nitro trotted over and curled up beside the bed. He purred as I layed on my side and petted him. I was sleepy a lot and I wondered if it was because of the fact I was pregnant. Shaking myself, I closed my eyes and let myself drifts. I tried not thinking of Riddick but the dreams still came.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – OHHHH! Riddick's been a bad boy! Luna took off and Vaako tried to go with her. What do you think Riddick will do to the man? What do you think Luna will do if and when Riddick comes to claim her? Will she fight? Or will she give in? Stay tuned for the next chapter, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	18. Chapter 18 – Choices & Consequences

**-Chapter 18-**

**Choices & Consequences**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Riddick's Pov – Two Hours Later)**

My eyes looked around the room taking in the things that were missing or moved. I noticed that Luna's bag and boots were gone as well as some pants and one of my tank tops. I growled lowly as I turned and went over to sit in a chair. My elbows were propped on my knees as I ran a hand over my head. My animal was throwing a fit because I had ruined the one thing I had good in my life. Luna. I shook my head as I stood and headed to the door. As soon as I got there a knocked sounded. I opened it up and found that it was Aereon and the Harlot that came onto me. I watched as the slut walked into the room and went to lay down on the bed. Aereon walked in and kept her eyes on the woman.

"Why is she here?" The woman pouted looking at Aereon. "I thought you finally decided to take me up on my offer." She smiled seductively as she started to take off her top.

"That is not why I brought you here." Aereon hissed as she stepped forward. "Who told you to find Riddick?"

"What does it matter?" The woman looked around. "It looks like the Lady didn't decide to stay. I knew that she would be leaving but I didn't know when." She merely shrugged as if it wasn't a problem.

I snarled as I narrowed my eyes. I rushed forward and grabbed the bitch by throat. "WHO TOLD YOU WHERE I WAS!?" I spat in her face. Her eyes wide in fear and my animal purred.

"V-Vaako." She whimpered. "He told me that Luna needed to pushed away from you because she was to take Dame's place at his side." Her bottom lip pushed put in a pucker. "Why are you so upset, my Lord? Vaako told me, you wished for me to come to you."

I tightened my grip which caused the woman to start turning blue. Aereon placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "We still need her alive." Aereon narrowed her eyes at the woman. "First lets go find Vaako. I believe he has just arrived."

I raised my top lips to show my teeth. "If you come near me again, I'll gut you." I dropped her on the floor. "Go back to the slut yard." I turned and headed out the door. I would take my anger out on my commander since he decided that Luna would be his mate and not mine. Treason is punishable by death and Vaako will be the first to punished.

"What are you going to do, Riddick?" Aereon moved to my side. "Vaako is a skilled warrior and very popular with the guards."

I snarled as I stalked down the halls. "Find him and bring him to the throne room." I cut my eyes to hers. "I will show these idiots what happens when someone messes with what is mine. I also want that little bitch there to watch."

Aereon vanished as I headed into the throne room. I headed over and sat down on the throne and narrowed my eyes. I knew that there would be an announcement and it would bring all the guards as well as anyone else. They would find out how just cruel I could be.

**(Luna's Pov – Same Time – Crematoria)**

"So how do you think we should get down?" I asked Nitro as we looked towards the bottom of the lift. The sled was taken out by the blast when the mercs and warden got into it.

Nitro purred as he started to walk down the down grade. I just shook my head as I followed after him. It didn't take as long as I thought to get down but that was because Nitro and I slide almost half way down. When we arrived I noticed that I would have to find a way to rewire the doors to get them open. I growled as I knelt in front of it and pulled out my shortest blade. Using the blade as a screw driver, I undid the plate and looked at what I had to work with. I smirked when I saw that the only wires that were fired were the locking mechanism. Quickly rewiring the wires, the doors popped open with a squeak. I waved Nitro ahead of me and followed behind him. I went to the door and noticed that the gate was still open to the hole. Nitro was already at the bottom but stopped before he entered.

"What's the matter?" I asked stepping up beside him.

I then noticed why he had stopped. The hole was nothing more then a gory mess. There was blood covering the walls and bridges. I took a step but stopped when I caught the movement of something out of the corner of my eyes. Nitro turned bright red as he moved forward slightly. I could see a shadow on the wall that was moving towards us. I didn't recognize the scent and neither did Nitro. However when Killer appeared, Ruby came out from where I spotted the shadow. I petted Killer on the head as I looked into Ruby's eyes.

_We're here to take you both out of here._ I thought as I knelt down in front of her. We had to lock eyes before we could speak to each other mentally.

_**Leave? Here?**_ She tilted her head to the side. **_Where we go?_**

I smiled remembering the first time I heard her simple speech. _Anywhere that we all can live in peace._ I told her standing, not breaking eye contact. _Come on. I have a ship up in the hanger but it will be a tight fit._

Ruby nodded as she turned to look at Killer. He purred as he walked over and rubbed up against me like an Earth Cat would. I smiled and petted him.

"Not a problem." I told him as I looked at Nitro. "Lead the way. I'll be there in a few." Nitro nodded as he looked to his mother and father.

They all nodded and headed to the hanger. I clenched my hands and turned around walking to the edge and jumped off. I landed as soundlessly as I had all those times before. I smirked as I sprinted over and ran over the cracks in the bottom and ran up the other side. I was half way up when I was able to slow down a little. I reached the ledge with no problem. I wasn't even breathing hard but I was tired. Shaking my head as I leaned against the wall, I looked around. Killer and Ruby really didn't leave a single person alive. I snorted as I thought of how Riddick would like to see this and pushed the thoughts away.

I walked into our cave and looked around. I found something that I had always seen Kyra looking at. I bent down and picked it up flipping it over. My eyes welled with tears as I saw that it was a picture of Riddick, me and Jack. I didn't know who took it but I could see that it was when we were on the skiff. Imam must have because both Jack and I were asleep and Riddick was the only one in the picture that was awake. His eyes were on me as I curled up on his right side and Jack curled up on his left. I felt my heart break as I reached up to where I should have felt Riddick's claiming mark.

There was nothing.

No teeth marks.

No scaring.

Nothing.

This time the tears did fall as I dropped to the ground crying as I held the photo to my chest. I cried for my sister, Jack. I cried for the baby I lost and the one I carry. I cry for myself because I knew that no matter how much I love Riddick I knew he didn't want me because of the fact his mating mark did not last. It would have if he truly thought of me as his mate. I then remembered the burning on my neck after I ran from Riddick and the woman. I couldn't believe that the only thing that I had left of Riddick was growing inside me. I just prayed that I could keep this baby safe. Steeling myself, I stood and headed out the cave. I ran and jumped grabbing on the rope that was still there and slid down. As soon as I get to my ship, the Furyan hounds and I will be gone off this rock of a planet and off to find a place to call home. It would need to be dark but with little light and no predators like on T3. The pitch black planet that was located on an old ghost shipping lane.

**(3rd Person Pov – Heilon Prime – Throne Room In Necropolis)**

Riddick was sitting on the throne as Aereon brought both Vaako and Natasha, the harlot, into the throne room. He had to hold onto the throne to keep himself from rushing the fucker right here right now. His silvery eyes glowed in the darkness that was covering the chair from the right side. It casted a shadow over Riddick's face and was just perfect to protect his sensitive eyes in the dark. Vaako was wearing a frown as he stopped before his new lord. He refused to bow however Natasha walked up closer to Riddick and went to touch him. Aereon appeared before her with a blade at her throat.

"Do not touch your new Lord Marshal." Her voice was stern and demanded respect. "Now stand back down next to Vaako." Aereon sheathed her curved dagger, then went to Riddick's side in a puff of smoke.

"Shall we begin, Lord Riddick?" Aereon looked at him with a schooled expression. There was no emotions showing in her eyes or face.

"Go 'head." Riddick waved Aereon on as his eyes stayed on Vaako.

Aereon stepped forward and looked around the room. "It seems that the Lady has be able to leave the castle because these two have been conspiring against the new lord Marshal." She pointed at Vaako and Natasha. "Do you deny this accusation?"

Natasha stared at Riddick wide eyed with her bottom lip quivering. "But Riddy Pooh?" She went to walk up to him and before Aereon could stop her Riddick was up off the throne and was holding the 5'6" girl off the ground.

"That's it." He snarled loudly causing the whole place to shake. "I've had enough. I don't care if you think you are innocent. I can smell both of your scents on each other. I can also smell the fear pouring out of you." Riddick's eyes narrowed as he glared at Natasha. "For pushing my mate away from me and plottin' with this dead fucker," He threw a thumb Vaako's way. "I sentence you both to death at my hands." He smirked as he tightened his grip until he heard the woman's heart beat stop and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Riddick dropped the slut and turned to Vaako. "Next." He held his hand out. "You want my spot as Lord Marshal then come here and try and take it from me." He snapped as he was rushed by two guards that were with Vaako.

He dropped to his knees and brought his hands up in a fist slamming them into the men stomachs. Both of the guards were sent flying backwards into the pillars making and indent of their backs. Riddick slid his goggles off his left arm and placed them over his eyes. He smirked when he saw that Vaako was now at a disadvantage. Riddick could see and sense everyone of his moves before he even made it. Riddick started to circle Vaako but then Vaako started to circle him. They were doing this til another one of Vaako's guards came flying forward but was caught in the air by his throat. Riddick didn't waste any time as he crushed the mans windpipe and tossed him into Vaako. Riddick used this time to draw his shiv that he made on the planet and moved into the darkness that was surrounding them. The only light was in the center about part of the throne room was now in the sun, while the other half was in darkness.

"You should have killed me when I was in the light." Riddick taunted as he slid around from behind Vaako. Aereon had moved everyone off the floor and up to the top level to watch the fight. "Because now you'll never touch me."

"I will kill you and then take Luna as mine." Vaako didn't wait and ran blindly into the darkness. He could see better then most Necromongers but he prayed this would be enough or he would be going to his death. "And kill that abomination in her womb."

Aereon gasped as well as the others in the circle above the two fighters. Aereon could hear the whispered telling her that it was true. She then knew that Luna needed to be back here because if there was any problems no one would know what to do other then Riddick. It was breed into them since the beginning of Furyans. She eyed the shadows but couldn't see anything. That was the one thing that Riddick did have in his favor. He could see in the one place that most would never think to try, unless they were mad men or women. She knew that Kyra and Luna both a had a form of shining but neither had it done completely like Riddick. They could see the world around them just like everyone else but it was always lighter then what is actually there.

There were grunts, groans and one scream then silence. Aereon had calculated the odds of Vaako winning and they were very few but there was still that little bit of fear that Riddick had fallen. She breathed a sigh of relief as Riddick came out pulling a dead Vaako behind him. Riddick was covered in cuts but only minor. Aereon appeared at his side in an instant. Imam's wife and daughter rushed to his side. Riddick shook his head as he turned and headed to the throne. He turned and sat down his eyes scanning the ones that were still gathered. One by one they all fell to one knee, bowing to Riddick. No guards were left standing, everyone of them bowed to their new Lord. Riddick grunted as he motioned for Aereon forward.

"Yes, Riddick?" She spoke softly.

"Find Luna." His eyes were those of a mad man. Aereon knew better then to say anything and nodded.

She turned and started to bark ordered but Riddick didn't listen as he stood and headed to his room where he could fall into bed after a shower. He never realized how tiring fighting could be. Plus he didn't smell good and he needed to be clean when he found his mate. There were a couple of things they needed to speak about. Riddick knew that he should have told the slut he had a mate but it wasn't on his mind. The harem girl was flirting and he was returning the favor. Riddick now knew that he would keep no Harem girls. In fact he talked to Aereon to stop all converting. There would be no more Necromongers made on his watch.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. Riddick killed Vaako and Natasha. The woman that Luna saw with Riddick. Now all Riddick has to do is find Luna. Is it going to be as easy as he hopes? Or will Luna prove to be even better at hiding then Riddick? Stay tuned to find out til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	19. Chapter 19 – Searching For Something

**-Chapter 19-**

**Searching For Something**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Just Arrived To The Ship)**

As I entered the docking bay, I noticed that all three of the hounds were already on the ship. Nitro was sitting at the door waiting on me. I smiled as I walked up and climbed the steps to get into the ship. Killer was sitting by the co-pilot chair while Ruby was lying on the bed against the wall. Nitro went over and got into the crate in the back. I slid into the pilots chair and hit the start button. The engines roared to life and I hit the button to shut the door to the ship. The ship's door shut and sealed then I hit the hatch button to open the bay doors. As soon as the light shined into the ship, Killer, Ruby and Nitro hissed closing their eyes. I was glad I slipped on my goggles before I had hit the open hatch button.

"Hold on tight, guys." I called back to the hounds. "Its going to get a little bumpy." With that I shot out of the hanger and into the fire.

I felt the heat of the fire but it didn't last long as I shot out of the atmosphere and into space. I placed the ship on auto pilot and turned my chair around. Ruby got up and walked over sitting in front of me. She locked eyes and opened our line of communication.

_**Where is Alpha?**_ She looked at Killer who nodded. **_We can smell that you mated._**

My eyes grew wet as I looked into her eyes. _Riddick is with his people._ Ruby tilted her head. _He killed a Lord and took his spot. He has another woman that was not me._

Nitro growled as he stood and shook. He walked over to his father and knelt down. Killer snorted as he looked at Ruby._** Nitro said you and Alpha fought. Is true?**_

I nodded my head. _I saw him with another woman._ I tilted my head to the side. _He marked me but it didn't take._ As I rubbed a hand over the place Riddick had marked me.

_**What now?**_ Ruby tilted her head to the side as she stared into my eyes.

"Now, we find a place to call home." I turned back around and started to punch in some numbers.

Soon a planet popped up that looked like the perfect place for us to land on. I turned and looked at the three of the. "Found one and its not that far." I looked back at the screen. "From what I can tell it is a planet that hasn't been settled yet. Mainly animals and other bigger creatures."

I set the autopilot and leaned back in the chair. I slid the cryo sleeve over my arm and hit the button. I could hear the hounds settling down for the long ride. I prayed that I could find some kind of shelter before anything happens on the world. From what the stats say, it has an atmosphere a lot like earth. I knew that this planet would be the perfect for Killer, Nitro, Ruby and myself. The only thing now was to wait.

**(Riddick's Pov – Heilon Prime – Necropolis)**

After I showered and got the scents of the traitors off of me, I headed to the docking bay and found that Aereon and three others were standing there speaking. I just raised my eyebrow as I got closer. I could tell by Aereon's posture that she was speaking about Luna. I stopped when I got to her side to listening to her finish telling them about something.

"...Luna will no doubt try and hide herself thus you must keep and eye open at all times." She looked up at me and nodded. "Now go and prepare the ship for departure."

"Do you know where she went?" My voice was harsher then it should have but Aereon knew I was worried even if she didn't say anything.

"Back to Crematoria." Aereon started to the ship and I followed. "From there you can track her anywhere."

I nodded as I kept my mind on finding Luna. I couldn't feel her feelings any longer and for that I was worried. "Anything you need to say before I leave?" I turned before I entered the ship.

"Her mating mark will not be there because she did not mark you." Aereon told me. "Once you mark her again then she must mark you or your mark with keep disappearing. From what I can calculate, she believes you do not love her which is why it disappeared. Do you love her, Riddick?" Her voice was soft as if she was speaking to a friend. Her face also softened.

_Did I love Luna? _I looked at Aereon. "I..." I didn't know if I loved her because I never felt love before.

"If you feel incomplete without her by your side." She started. "If you only wish for her to be with you as your lover and friend then you love her." She took my hand in hers. "Just remember that when the times comes you will need to show her not only with words but actions as well."

Just like that, Aereon left in a breeze. I frowned as I thought over her words. I did love Luna but I couldn't even come out and say it. Shaking my head, I headed into the ship and took the pilot seat. One of the three guards just stared at me but shrugged as he took a seat in the back. I smirked knowing that they were not use to a Lord piloting his own ship. When I felt eyes on me, I turned slightly and noticed that all three of them were watching me.

"What?" I raised my brow in question.

All three of them stood and knelt behind my chair. I completely turned and tilted my head to the side.

"We did not know of Vaako's plan to hurt the Lady Marshal." The one in the center spoke. "If we had, we would have told you."

_That's new._ I thought as I looked at them. "Hm." I said turning my chair. "Just don't start thinking you can take me on. Or you'll end up like Vaako and the slut."

"Never." They said un unison as they went to their seats to strap back in.

I cut my eyes to them. "Then we ain't gonna have a problem." I looked back and hit the ignite button. "Let's go." We took off and was out of the atmosphere before I could even blink. I just smirked as I plotted the course to Crematoria. I didn't know if we would land yet but I would figure that out when we get there.

"Lord Marshal?" I heard one of them call to me. I put auto pilot on and turned my chair completely around.

"Yeah." I asked leaning back in the chair, crossing my arms.

"I would like to introduce your personal guards." The tallest one told me. "My name is Nathaniel. I am the head of the three personal guards." He pointed to the extremely skinny man in the copilot chair. "Mace. He is one of our best fighters." Then he motioned to the man beside him. He was slightly bigger then me. "Urik. He is -was- the muscles of the guards." There was a smirk on Nathaniel's face.

"Nice ta meet ya." I nodded towards them all. "Here's the thing." I waited a few moments. "There will no more converts to the Necromonger faith. Did you know that the Purifier was a Furyan?" I watched them for signs of anger or betrayal but found then just looking at me with respect.

"I did, my lord." Mace said breaking the silence. "He confided in me not long after we found you. He knew that you would kill the old lord."

I had to raise my brow at that. "So, you guys knew I was coming?" I busted up laughing. "Why didn't you try and stop me?"

"The Lord Marshal of the time told us to stand down." Nathaniel said leaning in his chair. "Everyone knew that the days of the Necromonger was numbered but we needed to find you." He smirked. "Why do you think no one has took up arms against you, not that they could kill you."

"Just thought they were smart." I shrugged. "I am one big mother fucker." I couldn't help but smirk. "But then again size doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't." Mace smirked along with me. "When your smaller, they take that for granted."

Urik snorted but put his two cents worth in. "Everyone in the Necromonger faith started out as something else. We only wish to return to our faiths and with that we will serve you as our king." The other two nodded in agreement. "You have proven yourself that you are fierce and loyal. I saw the way you looked at the Lady and the woman we converted."

"Jack." I whispered, closing my eyes. "I failed her."

Nathaniel cleared his throat, causing me to open my eyes. "My Lord if I may tell you something?"

I nodded, waiting for him to speak. "Go 'head."

"I believe you will be able to save, _Jack_." He frowned a little. "When you are converted a part of you is taken to Underverse then we return there fully when we die here."

"Jack's alive, in Underverse?" I couldn't believe what these men were telling me.

"Yes, that is what we are saying." Mace answered my question. "However, only a Necromonger is able to go into Underverse, more precisely, the Lord Marshal. You will need to be converted in order to get to Underverse to save Jack." I then knew why they hadn't mentioned it before.

Why Aereon didn't mention it.

I needed to convert to save Jack.

**(Luna's Pov – 9 Hours Later – In Orbit of Eden 3)**

I woke up when I heard a beeping sound. Blinking my eyes, I noticed that we had arrived at the Planet that the scanners call Eden 3. I smiled when I saw that it was an untouched planet. They were so very rare. But then again who would want to live so close to a triple max prison? I heard a grunt behind me and cut my eyes over my shoulder to see that Ruby had woken up. She was up and stretching like a cat as she blinked her eyes.

_**That home?**_ She nodded her head to the planet in front of us.

"Sure is. Wake up the boys." I told her as I turned off the autopilot. I could handle it from here.

Taking a deep breathe, I readied for the descent. I could hear the computers telling me that everything was good and we could land about five clicks to the north of where we were entering from. I smiled when I noticed that the light was low even with Crematoria for its sun. I then noticed that it was far away from Eden 3 but not that far. I nodded to myself as I hit the switch for the landing gears. I hovered a little bit then set the ship down softly. I grinned knowing that it couldn't have gone any better if Riddick did it himself. Thinking of Riddick, I sighed. I shook my head and did a scan to see if there was enough oxygen on the planet. I waited til I had the ok before I turned and stood.

"Whoa!" I said as I almost fell to my knees. I could see that Nitro and Ruby were having some difficulty standing, just like I was. "Is the gravity this strong or is it doubled since were in the ship?" I looked at Killer. Killer looked at Ruby who then looked at me. I made eye contact with her letting her tell me.

_**He not know why.**_ She looked at Nitro then to Killer. **_Son say its because we in ship._** She told me looking in my eyes.

"Alright then." I said as I moved over to the hatch and noticed I could walk a little easier. "That's weird. It seems there are different gravity fields here." I looked at Nitro who followed.

He nodded as did Killer and Ruby. I hit the open button and didn't even have to cover my eyes. It did look like a garden of Eden. There were trees and plants that I had never seen and a few that I did. I smiled when I saw a tall tree not far from the ship. I walked out of the ship and the hounds followed. As soon as we were off the ship and away form that spot it leveled out. There was no more gravity shifts, for which I was grateful. I could hear weird called and noticed that there were things hanging in the tree. I frowned thinking of the animals I must have killed from my landing. Turning, I saw that we landed in a relatively empty field. I felt my heart lighten as I turned back around and kept walking. Ruby and Killer split up but Nitro stayed by my side as we explored our new home.

It didn't take me long before I found a water source as a waterfall that emptied into a pool about 30 feet around. I was bent down when I noticed that Nitro walked up to the edge and started to drink. He then pulled back and turned to me then nodded. I knew what he was doing which he didn't need to. I smiled as I rolled my eyes and bent over and took a drink of the cool water. It tasted like the best water in the world. It was crystal clear that I could look down and noticed that there was nothing in the water but leaves and some small fish. Nothing that would harm anyone. I stood up brushing dirt off as I turned and looked around. I tilted my head to the side when I noticed that Nitro was wandering off.

"Hey!" I called after him. "Where are you going?" I ran after him and knew that something happened to either Killer or Ruby.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So what do you think Nitro and Luna are going to find? Do you think Riddick will find Luna and the hounds? I think he will but what will happen when he does? Do you think that Luna will welcome him with open arms? Or a blade to the throat? Til the next chapter is up keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	20. Announcement!

**!Announcement!**

**I now know when I shall be moving and it will be around the 13th of next month. About a week before then I will be on here very little but fear not my readers I will be back as soon as I can. I will miss you but until I am unable to write I will be trying to finish some of the stories that are coming close to the end. Til I come back keep reading and reviewing and I'll see you as soon as we get internet!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	21. Chapter 20 – Finding Luna & Eden 3

**-Chapter 20-**

**Finding Luna & Eden 3**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(3rd Person Pov – 1 hour Away From Crematoria – Riddick's Ship)**

Riddick came awake with a jerk. Blinking his eyes, he saw that _'his'_ guards were still asleep. He had to smirk because he liked these guys. Mace use to be a thief but he stole from the wrong person and got converted instead of jail time. Urik was a killer just like that that was converted but he only did so when they threatened him. Much like Riddick. Nathaniel was the one that confused him the most. From Riddick remembers, Nathaniel was a force to be reckoned with but was loyal to the end. Shaking his head, Riddick turned and punched up the map of where they were. He grinned when he saw Crematoria not far from where they were.

"Wake up." Riddick called to his guards. "We're almost there and I need you guys to find an isolated planet that you think your Lady would go for."

"Yes, Sir." They answered in unison and started to punch buttons on their panels.

Riddick turned his eyes to the stars in front of them and wondered what was going to happen when he did find Luna. He knew he had a lot of things to make up for but he would be damned if the woman ran from him. Riddick would cuff her to their bed, of course Luna might like it. He shook his head as he grinned.

_No, she wouldn't. _He thought as his eyes scanned the space. "Any traces of a ion signature?" If she used the ion drive which she most likely would have, they could find it. That is how the followed him when he first arrived on Crematoria.

"About 8 clicks to the north and three clicks to the right." Mace called out as he zoomed in on the screen in front of Riddick. "It seems to be heading to a small planet. Eden 3." Mace turned his eyes to his Lord Marshal.

"Then we'll head there first." Riddick told his guards without looking at them. "Also scan the surface to see if there is any ship or lifeforms."

"Yes sir." Mace answered as he started to scan the surface of the planet.

Riddick kept his fingers crossed that they could find Luna before anything happened to her or their baby. He also wanted to speak to her about bringing Kyra back. He knew that Luna was still grieving for her sister but if he could bring her back then maybe Luna would be more willing to come back to him. Riddick still couldn't believe that he acted like he didn't have a mate. Shaking his head, Riddick knew that things were far from over.

**(Luna's Pov – Same Time – Eden 3)**

Running behind Nitro, I found where he was heading when we ran into a clearing with a cave. I noticed that Killer was no where to be found but Ruby was sitting at the front of the cave. Nitro ran up to his mother and started purring. I smiled as I walked a little slower. Looking around, I could see that it wasn't that far from the ship because if I looked over the trees, I could see the very top. Also I could hear the water fall that wasn't to far from the cave. I smiled as I sat down in front of Ruby and Nitro.

"Nitro, will you go find some wood for a fire." I asked him petting him on the back.

Nitro nodded as he turned and took off back into the woods. Ruby pawed at my knee which I turned to look her in the eyes. She was wishing to speak with me without the boys around.

_**You're with pup.**_ She layed down and pushed her nose lightly to my stomach. **_You need alpha._** Her eyes were still locked on mine.

_I don't need Riddick here._ I told her with a stern tone. _He doesn't even want me._

I felt a tear fall down my face. **_He alone in life._**She nudged my hand. **_Takes time. I can tell he love you._**

I shook my head. _Then why was he with another female._ I couldn't contain the whimper that escaped me. _He didn't even tell her he was mated._

**_Men different then women._** Ruby told me licking my face. **_Takes time to sink in._**

"I guess your right." I told Ruby closing my eyes. "We need to head back to the ship. Any why do I need Riddick?" I opened my eyes back up and looked into Ruby's.

_**Furyan female have hard time if not around alpha.**_ Ruby told me quietly. **_Most likely lost the child._**

My eyes widen as I thought back to what happened when I lost our first child. "Could that explain why I miss carried the first time?" I asked her.

Ruby nodded as she turned her head. _**I hear another ship.**_ Her eyes went to the direction of our ship.

"Then we'll head back to the ship in case its someone that isn't friendly." I stood and brushed off my clothes. "Call the boys and tell them to meet us there."

I didn't wait for Ruby as I took off to the ship. If someone had followed me I would have noticed. I just hoped it wasn't mercs. If it was then I would have a fight on my hands but then again I have Ruby, Nitro and Killer. I had some protection if it did come down to a fight. It didn't take me long before I found the ship and Nitro was already there. Killer came through the trees just as Ruby caught up to me. I didn't want to walk onto the ship because of the gravity spike we landed on. I could only imagine that it would be rather difficult to walk around on it. Yet my weapons were inside so I had to go in.

"You stay here but stay hidden." I told the three of them as I walked to the door of the ship. "I need my weapons."

I didn't wait for them to acknowledge me as I went into the ship and stayed on the side that the gravity wasn't that much. I could see that my knives were on the other side just to the side of the bed. Growling at myself, I walked over and tried to pick them up. With their weight, I had to drag them to the other side before I could even lift them and place them on. As soon as I had my weapons on hand, I walked out the door and sat on the steps. Nitro and Killer came up on either side but hid under the ship. Ruby, however, sat right in front of me with her eyes darting around for any hidden dangers. Suddenly, I heard a low rumble and looked up. It was a Necromonger ship. I cringed in knowing that it was Riddick. I dropped my head and clicked my fingers.

"Its Riddick." I whispered knowing they could hear me. "You guys can come out."

Killer and Nitro came out but stayed at my side. I petted their heads as I watched the ship land about 20 clicks away and the engines cut off. Ruby was sitting there with her head in the direction of the Necro ship and started to turn red when I heard foot falls coming closer. I frowned when Killer jumped up and went to Ruby's side. Nitro was still by me but his coat was redder then blood. I could tell that they were angry at who ever it was that was coming. I could count three different set of patterns in walking but there was a whisper of walking that caught my attention. Riddick was with three other people. I just frowned as I thought about him forcing me to go back to that hell hole when he had other women to keep him company.

A growl found its way up my throat as I stood and pulled my sword off my back. I had my smaller long blade in my left hand while my sword was in my right. I was sitting on the very top step with my left foot on the second from the top but my right was all the way on the final step at the bottom. All three Furyan hounds were growling low and their coats were bright red. I knew that all three of them didn't like who they smelled. The only smells I could smell were coming from the ship and the forest. I hadn't caught the four scents yet but I could tell that one of them was Riddick because I only caught the whisper of fabric every once in a while. It didn't take them long to enter the small clearing that I had landed in. Riddick's goggled covered eyes found me right away.

"Luna." His rough voice sounded as though he actually missed me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Riddick." I answered him coolly. "Why are you here?" I narrowed my silver eyes at him and the three guards behind him.

"I came to bring my mate back with me." He growled low as he moved towards me.

Killer didn't like the fact Riddick stepped forward because he did, too. "I wouldn't move if I were you." I grinned as I cut my eyes to Killer. "He doesn't seem to like that your here."

Ruby's eyes met mine for a moment. _**Alpha needs to prove he take care of you. **_Her eyes then met Riddick's as she snarled and stepped back a step.

I smirked as I watched Riddick keep his eyes on Killer. "What's with these mutts?" He snapped as he looked up at me. "Call 'em off."

"I cant." I told him smiling. "Killer wants to see if you can really want me as your mate or if you just want to throw your weight around. I am **NOT** a toy to be fucked with." I snarled showing my teeth.

"Never said you were." He snapped at me. "Now can we go and talk privately." His eyes left Killers and then came to me.

I stood up straight with my swords at the ready. "No." I said in a flat tone.

"So be it." Riddick glared at me then rushed Killer.

I watched as Killer and Riddick did a dangerous dance but only I knew that Killer wasn't going for the kill. I could see that Riddick's guards were looking from me to him. Nitro kept his eyes on them as Ruby watched the fight between Riddick and Killer. When I heard a snap, I looked over and found that Riddick kicked Killer away from him. I suddenly saw red as I lunged forward making a slicing movement and slicing Riddick's arm. He turned to face me and I could see that his eyes were no longer the same as before. There was something primal about them.

"If you want to fight you can fight with me." I hissed taking off in the direction of the cave.

I knew that Killer, Nitro and Ruby would be staying at the ship to watch over the other three that came with Riddick. As soon as I was close enough to the cave, I jumped up into the trees and jumped as far as I could to get out of his reach of smell. I could sense when he was close because he was able to step on a twig. When he came into view, I was shocked that he looked up at the exact location I was crouched on a limb. I mentally snarled as I did a back flip and landed in the center of the clearing. I took everything off and tossed it to the side except for two shivs. I knew that he would love a fight with shivs because that would mean it was in his element but what he didn't know was that I had gotten better. I watched as Riddick came stalking out into the clearing with his arms out to his side just a few inches. He looked rather menacing at the moment but I wasn't afraid. Excited, yes. Scared, no.

"Took you long enough." I tossed him the shiv.

Riddick caught it by the hilt just as I came down towards him. I tossed it up in an arch. "Wanted to savor the victory." He pulled his goggles off and I could finally see that his eyes were slightly darker then before. "You do know that your not going to win. I'll even give you a fair chance." He tossed the shiv but it stuck into a tree not far away.

"I'll show you just who you are fucking with, Richard B. Riddick." I spat as I rushed him but I knew what he expected and I wasn't going to give it to him.

As he went to grab me, I flipped over his head and kicked him in the back sending him flying forward. I turned in time to see Riddick stand up with his back to me. When he turned, there was a smirk on his face.

"Is that all ya got?" He taunted me. I knew he was fucking with me because of the smugness in his eyes.

"Not even quite." I narrowed my eyes as I stood there and waited for him to come at me.

Riddick didn't wait long as he rushed me head on but moved to the right at the last second. He was able to grab the hand without the shiv so I brought the other around and sliced his arm that had a hold of it. Riddick let go from the shock of my using my shiv. I jumped back away from him and readied myself. Drawing blood on Riddick, was like waving a red flag in front of a bull.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Oh yes I did. I stopped the chapter right when it was getting good. But I need you to keep coming back so til then I will keep using cliff hangers. Now what do you think of it so far. The next chapter will be of Riddick and Luna fighting and making up. Check out the Announcement! I hope you will stay tuned til then but until I update keep reading and reviewing...**

_**~*Dragon*~**_


	22. Chapter 21 – A Fight For Love

**-Chapter 21-**

**A Fight For Love**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Riddick's Pov – First Blood Drawn – Eden 3)**

I was rather surprised when Luna cut me but then again she was a spit fire. I watched as she held out the shiv, that was dripping a little of my blood, and waved me forward. I shook my head as I stood up straight and rolled my shoulders, keeping my eyes on Luna the whole time. I could tell that she was getting upset that I wasn't attacking but I had other things on my mind. I see that what Aereon said about my mating mark was true. It was no longer there. I tilted my head to the side and smirked. I could smell her scent spike in anger at my little smirk.

"I can see that my mark is gone." I tried to keep the anger out of my tone but there was some anger hidden in there.

"It was gone after the little scene of you and that slut." Luna hissed her eyes narrowing. "I don't want to hear your excuses because that is all they are. YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL HER YOU WERE MATED!"

She screamed the last sentence as she rushed me. I could tell she was in a rage because her aim was sloppy. I was able to grab her arm and flip her around where her arms were crossed in front of her with me holding both wrist. Her back was to my chest, and my legs were spread in case she tried to kick me. She was thrashing around but never laying a hand on me. I found it rather funny but she didn't think so.

"Will you calm down?" I snapped as I leaned down to her ear but that gave her time to bring her head forward and slam it back into my nose. I growled as I let her go and held my nose. "You're gonna pay for that. All I want to do is talk." I snarled as I started to stalk towards her.

"Is that what you call it now?" Luna hissed as she took a swipe with her shiv almost cutting me but did end up cutting my black tank top. "I will never let you touch me when you've touched that... that... whore!" I was able to grab her wrist this time and twisted it until she was forced to drop it.

"I didn't sleep with anyone but you!" I shoved her backwards until her back hit a tree. I was then pinning her to it as I slid one knee in between her legs and pinned her arms above her head. "I need to tell you a few things. Now, will you stop!"

Luna didn't say anything as she glared at me and bared her teeth. I snarled and locked eyes with her. "I'm not use to having a mate." I hated to admit this but it was only her and I. "I am sorry that I didn't tell her but I can rest assure that you were meant to see that along with you leaving. Vaako was trying to take you as his and used one of the whores to seduce me. It slipped my mind."

"It slipped your mind?" Her eyes narrowed as she pulled her head back. "It slipped your mind!" She screamed in my face. I could smell the salt building in her scent which meant she was close to crying. "If I can slip your mind so easily, what happens when the baby comes!?"

She then did what I thought she would do. She head butted me and hit me in the nose again. This time it broke and I had to let go of her to put it back in place. She rushed over and grabbed her long sword.

The only thing going through my mind was AW, FUCK!

**(Luna's Pov)**

I knew that if I got to my sword then I would be able to kill this fucker that thought so little of me. No wonder his mating mark vanished. I was just another piece of ass to him. Snarling, I turned as soon as it was in my hand and glared at Riddick. I would take him down and put him out of his misery. I could see that he was thinking because his eyes were unfocused. I narrowed my eyes as I dropped my sword. I saw a glint in his eyes and wondered what he was doing. Then he rushed me and I noticed him pull another shiv from behind him.

_The fucker had shiv the whole time!_ I screamed in my head as I blocked an attack that he aimed at my side. I gritted my teeth as I shoved him back and brought my blade down as I tried to cut his hand off that held the shiv. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared when I saw blood start to drip from his hand.

"Two cuts for me," I cut my eyes to his hand. "None for you." I taunted him hoping to piss him off to make some mistakes. "You're losing your touch." I hated that he was better at hand to hand combat than I was or I would have had him along time ago.

Riddick didn't say anything back as he charged me. I could see that he would he wasn't going to dodge this time as he hit me straight on. I was pinned to the ground and my sword was thrown away from me when Riddick hit me. His shiv was at my throat as he placed himself in between my legs. They instantly wrapped around his waist. I couldn't move because if I did he would cut me. I noticed that he would hit me in the stomach. He made sure that he never touched it. I narrowed my eyes but didn't move my arms. They were free but I didn't know if he would try and kill me. I willed my body to relax but I couldn't get it to obey me. When he started to lean down, I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes. I didn't want to kiss him or see him. He would do what ever he wanted to do with me.

"Look at me." He ordered softly as his breathe washed over my face.

"No." I said as I started to shake. If he didn't want me then why was he fighting so hard.

I felt him breathing harder now. Suddenly the shiv was moved away from my throat and I felt it pressing into my arm slightly. I felt three cuts not enough to hurt me but enough to draw blood. I knew what that meant. In the prison world, if you get three continuous cuts then you can kill them because they are to weak to stay in prison. Really its a mercy killing. In other words, he won. The shiv then left my arm but didn't move back to my throat. I heard a thud and could only guess that he had threw it away. I kept my eyes clenched because I didn't want to know what he was going to do.

"Please look at me Luna." His voice sounded so soft that I barely didn't recognize that it was Riddick.

My eyes snapped to his and I just stared wide eyed. He smiled softly as he bend down and brushed his lips over mine. "Can we talk now?" He asked pulling back. "Just talk that's all."

I didn't open my mouth as I nodded. Riddick pulled me up as he sprung to his feet. I stood there as he brushed himself off. When he turned to me, I was looking at the ground. I have never felt like this around anyone. Scared, worried, afraid, vulnerable. It wasn't a good feeling. Riddick didn't say anything as he pulled me towards the cave. As soon as we entered, I knew that if we were to stay here then we would need to put a bed down to sleep on. Riddick shook his head as he turned to me. He must be thinking the same thing. I just hoped he didn't think I would jump into bed with him, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Lets head to my ship." He took my hand. "It has a room where we can talk."

I pulled my hand from his. "Lead the way." I motioned for him to go. "I'll follow you."

Riddick looked like he was going to argue but he didn't as he turned and took off. I took off after him which wasn't that hard since he kept slow enough that way I could keep up not that I needed him to. It was to soon for me, when we reached the ship. I had to admit that it was rather nice looking. Riddick waited for me at the end of the ramp at the side. I walked up slowly and waited til he entered the ship before I followed. As soon as we entered I could see that we were in a hallway. It was barely big enough for Riddick to pass through without turning sideways.

I followed him as he turned right and then passed two doors then opened another. I swallowed as I entered the room and found that it was a big room with a king size bed and a sitting room. I went over and sat down and jumped when I heard the lock engage. Riddick walked over and took a seat in front of me, leaned forward placing his elbows on his thighs as he watched me for a few moments. I could see his brain working but I didn't know what he was thinking about. I swallowed and hoped for the best. I waited for a few moments and then decided that enough was enough. If he wasn't going to say anything then I was leaving. I suddenly remembered that he had locked the door. I narrowed my gaze at him.

"Are you going to say something?" I snapped leaning back, crossing my arms and legs.

Riddick sighed. "I know why the mark didn't take." His eyes met mine. "And it had nothing to do with the slut that threw herself at me." He growled the last part.

"Oh really?" I hissed at him. "Then enlighten me." I sounded unamused and I was.

"You didn't mark me." He said simply as he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest. "Aereon told me that if you didn't mark me then my mating mark wouldn't stick." His goggles were on the top of his head as his eyes bore into mine.

"Really?" I asked not believing a word that came out of his mouth. "Just because I didn't mark you means that when you mark me it wont stay. Are you going to come up with a better excuse? Or is that the best one you have?" I sneered.

Riddick jumped up with his eyes narrowed. "I'm telling you the truth." He snapped as he walked over in front of me. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?" I could see that he was shaking.

I merely shrugged as I kept my eyes on him. "I would like the truth." I told him in a calm tone. "That is all I want from you."

I stood this time and was right in his face, or the best I could since he was taller then me. Riddick didn't say anything for a few moments then he grabbed me on the upper arms and kissed me. I was shocked because out of everything I was waiting for, this was not it. On their own accord, my eyes closed and my arms reached up and grabbed on to his forearms. When he pulled away, I had to blink a couple of time then noticed that there were tears starting for form in Riddick's eyes. I only seen him cry one time and that was when Kyra was killed. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. Riddick let go of my arms but pulled me into his lap when he sat in the chair he had just left.

"Can I tell ya something?" Riddick whispered as he nuzzled my neck.

I pulled away, opening my eyes to see that he was rather soft looking. "Sure." I whispered.

"I..." He swallowed and my heart ended up in my throat. "I l-love you, Luna." I could see how hard it was for him to say. "I've never had a family but when I found you an Jack." He stopped and shook his head smiling. "You, Imam and Jack are the only family I ever had. When you left, it broke my heart. I never thought that something like that could bring me to my knees." Riddick reached up and cupped my face with his right hand. "I'm sorry for what happened but I also need to tell you that there will be no more Harem girls on board the ship. If they want to lay with someone they need to get married." He smirked that crooked smile.

My heart was in my throat so I couldn't say anything but I smiled and pulled his head towards mine. I needed him now more then ever. "I love you, too." I whispered against his lips.

Riddick growled as he pulled me tighter to him as he stood and headed to the bed. I gasped when we fell backwards onto the bed, bouncing once. He used that time to delve his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but moan as I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. My legs were around his waist and I didn't even noticed when that happened. His mouth pulled away and went to my jaw, then to my throat. I whimpered because I had missed him just as much as he seemed to miss me. I gasped when his head traveled down to my chest and he sucked in a nipple into his mouth. He bit lightly causing me to arch my back. My hands were on the back of his stubbly shaved head to hold him closer.

"Ri-Riddick..." I panted as he wiggled underneath him. "I need you... in me." I finished as I heard his zipper lower and then I looked down to see that he was taking of my pants.

"I will be." He whispered as he layed down between my legs. "But first..."

He then leaned down and licked from bottom to top of my slit. I still hadn't put on any underwear because I didn't need it. I moaned as I tossed my head to the side. I tried to pull him up, he refused as he feasted on me like he was a starved man. I held onto his shoulders as I tried to keep myself from flying over the handle. I wanted him in me before I came. However that wasn't what Riddick had planned as he kept the speed increasing until I was thrown over the plateau of pleasure. It was just as I was coming down when I felt Riddick move over me.

"You ready?" He whispered into my ear and I felt him push into me a little bit.

I whimpered and nodded turning my head to the side. I needed him and I needed him now. Riddick growled as he pushed all the way in. My eyes widen as I turned my face and captured his lips with mine. As he kept his rhythm, I moved my hips to meet his. I couldn't believe the kind of pleasure that I was feeling. Just as I thought it couldn't get any better Riddick broke apart, starting to lick and nibble along my jaw until he made it to the same place he bit me before. I turned my head slightly letting him get closer and then I felt his teeth sink in. I had the sudden urge to bite him which I complied without much thought.

As soon as my teeth broke his skin, Riddick growled loudly as he pumped a couple more times then plunged back in holding there. I could feel him twitching inside. After a couple of minutes, I pulled my teeth from him and licked the wound clean. Riddick followed suit as he pulled out and fell to his side. He pulled me to him and I couldn't help as I curled into his side and fell sleep. I was rather tired and I knew that I was finally safe and my mate did love me. I knew I would fall asleep but then again I hadn't sleep since we arrived to the planet and I was rather tired. The last words I heard were from Riddick.

"Sleep my mate." He kissed me on the top of the head then I fell into a blissful sleep.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. Packing is going good. We have, I say, half the packing done. I think its going good since we don't move into the new house until May 13. Well what do you think of this chapter? Let me know til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	23. Chapter 22 – Saving Kyra?

**-Chapter 22-**

**Saving Kyra?**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Riddick's Pov – Luna Just Fell Asleep – Necro Ship)**

Watching Luna sleeping next to me, lifted a weight of my shoulders, that I didn't even know was there. I kissed her on her temple then eased out of bed. I needed to let the others know that Luna was on our ship. We will be leaving the other skiff here. I knew that this ship would be able to contain the three Furyan hounds along with my three guards. I dressed quickly because I didn't want her to wake up with me gone. Looking at Luna one more time, I turned and headed out the door. I knew that the guards would still be at the ship but I just hoped that the hounds weren't going to cause any problem.

I listened to Luna's breathing as I exited the ship and made my way back to the one that we stole from Toombs. I wondered if there was anyone left on Crematoria. When I walked through the trees and into the clearing where my guards were located, I saw that they were still standing there with their eyes on the hounds. I smirked when all three of the hounds turned their heads my way. I saw that Killer and Nitro tilted their heads to the side then looked at Ruby. I wondered what those three were talking about.

_**We decide if you good Alpha.**_ I heard in my head that wasn't my own. I looked around and found that my guards were looking at me like I was crazy. **_They not talking I am._**

I then felt a nudge and looked down. Killer was looking at me with a upset look on his face. "You're talkin'?" I raised a brow as I watched him nod his head.

_**Since you mated with Alpha Female we have mental bond other then in the eyes.**_ I blinked a couple of times and looked back over to the three guards.

"Head back to the ship." I pointed in the direction. "Luna's sleeping."

All three of them nodded as they took off back to the ship. I looked down at Killer, Ruby and Nitro. "So, I'm your alpha, huh?"

Ruby nodded then looked at her mate. _**My mate says you make Alpha Female happy. **_He looked at Nitro. **_But pup is worried for the Alpha. We no trust those guards._**

"They're alright." I shrugged as I headed towards the ship. "They've been dealt a bad hand. In fact most of them are rather happy that I'm their Lord Marshal. I also think it will help with what I'm thinking about." I frowned as I thought about what Mace, Nathaniel and Urik told me.

_I have to be converted in order to get Kyra back._ I thought out loud. I felt Nitro bump into me.

_**Pup says that it will be dangerous.**_ Killer told me as we neared the ship. I could still hear that Luna was asleep. **_You could not come back and then Alpha will lose the pup._**

That made me freeze. "Are you telling me that if Luna isn't around me, then she could lose the kid?" I could feel ice suddenly start flowing through my veins as I watched Nitro and Ruby nod.

_**That is why first pup die. Alpha told us.**_ Killer sounded rather sad. I petted them on the heads as I passed them.

"Don't worry that wont happen again." I told them as I walked into the ship with them right behind me.

As soon as we boarded, the three hounds headed to our courtiers to check on Luna. I smirked as I turned and headed to the front. We needed to get home before anything else happens. I wondered if Aereon was doing any good with making sure that no one else was converted. I knew that Mace and the other two told me that they wished they could go back to their first religion, before Necromongers, but they were worried of what I might think of them now that I am Lord Marshal But for all I care they can return to what ever religion they started out as. It wasn't my place to tell them otherwise.

"Are we heading back?" Mace asked turning in his chair to look at me. "In a few minutes." I told them. "I need to see if Luna needs anything from her ship."

They all nodded as they turned back around and did a prep on the ship. I was rather glad that I had them with me. I still hurt at the thought of Imam and Jack gone but there was something I could do about Kyra I just hoped it didn't kill me. Turning back around, I headed to my room and could already hear Luna talking to the hounds. I didn't even bother knocking when I opened the door to find that Nitro was lying on the bed by Luna with Ruby and Killer lying at the foot of the bed. I was glad that they wouldn't be sleeping here.

_**Do not be so sure.**_ Killer commented as he purred nuzzling Luna.

I couldn't help the growl that came from me causing Luna to look up. A light blush spread across her face and I couldn't help but smirk because I had put it there. I walked over and Killer and Ruby jumped off the bed and sat at the end. Killer on my side while Ruby was on Luna's. I thought it looked rather menacing.

"When were you going to tell me that you could speak with Ruby?" I asked sitting in front of Luna.

Her eyes went to the bed. "It slipped my mind." I winced because I had said that about her being my mate. "Can you speak with Killer now?" She looked up into my eyes.

"Yeah." I moved over to her side as I pulled her into my arms. "Is there anything at the ship you'll need?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"No." Luna looked up at me. "My blades are over on the table with my sword."

"Then we'll head back to Heilon Prime." I asked in a subtle way. "There are still somethings that I need to speak to you about and we're almost done with rebuilding the city."

Luna bit her lip as she looked around the room. She sighed and snuggled into my side. "Alright." She whispered just soft enough for me to hear. "What do you need to talk to me about?" She raised up on her elbow and looked down at me.

"Its about Jac–Kyra." I amended, watching tears for in her eyes. "There may be a way to bring her back."

**(Luna's Pov – Just Heard The News)**

I just stared at Riddick. There was a way to bring Kyra back, Jack my little sister that I had to protect against those hellish beast on T3. I could tell that he was hiding something. Just by the look in his face. Looking over at Ruby, her head turned away that way she didn't look at me. I narrowed my eyes looking at Killer. He wouldn't look at me either and Nitro had jumped down at the mention of Kyra's name. I was rather worried.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked as I moved back to let him sit up in front of me.

"I have to be converted and the may be a possibility that I wont make it and neither will Kyra." I knew why he didn't want to tell me now. I could lose them both or gain both. I might get Riddick back but that is a low chance.

"Isn't there anyone else that can do that?" I could only cross my fingers and hoped that this would work. It was my last hope. I didn't know if I could live without losing Riddick.

Riddick closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, no one can do this but me." When his eyes opened I could see that he was just as scared as me.

"What if I go?" I asked hoping this would work. "I'm human and Furyan that should knock off the balance of their converters. I owe it to Kyra since I couldn't save her before." I made my tone stern enough that way he knew there was no use in arguing with me.

Riddick shook his head. "No, can do." His eyes met mine. "I was the one to kill the Lord Marshal and I need to be the one to go."

My heart clenched in my chest as I thought of might happen if Riddick did go and fight for Kyra. Would he come back alive? Who would be there for me if he didn't come back? I didn't know that I whimpered until Riddick pulled me closer and started to rub my back trying to calm me down. I wanted my sister back but I had just found out that Riddick did love me and now I may lose him. I tightened my grip on him when I felt him shift. I whimpered because I didn't want him to move. If there was a chance that I could lose him, I wanted him with me for as long as I could. Riddick pulled away from me and raised my head to look him in the eyes. When I did open my eyes, I could see that he was just as worried as me.

"I need to tell the guards that we're ready." His eyes were stern but I could tell he wanted to get back as soon as possible.

I nodded letting him get up and dress. I watched as he turned right before he walked out the door and saw that he smiled at me. I sighed and layed back down. Nitro crawled up beside me and whimpered.

_**The pup is worried.**_ I heard Ruby say but I wasn't looking at her. I turned over and found her 'grinning'.

"How?" I sat up and looked at Ruby then to Killer.

_**When you fully mated, you have connection with beta female like Alpha has connection with beta male. **_Ruby explained as she jumped up on the bed and layed down in front of me. **_You understand?_**

"Yeah." I told her petting her. "I think I should go meet Riddick's new guards." I chuckled as I got up to dress.

_**They are fun.**_ Ruby said as she stayed where she was lying. **_Every time we move they jump._**

"That's because they don't know if you're gonna eat them." I told all of them as I put a bra on and then slid on the tank top.

I forwent underwear because I didn't feel the need. Sliding the pants on, I just started to button them up as the bedroom door opened. Killer growled but then stopped. I knew right then it was Riddick. He didn't say anything and I could feel his eyes on my back. I smirked as I peeked over my shoulder and noticed he was standing there with his arms crossed, leaning against the door with his goggles on his head. His eyes were raking down my body and it sent a rush of heat all the way through me. I shook my head as I turned back to grab my boots. Just as I bent over, Riddick came forward and grabbed my hips with his hands. I straightened and felt his chest to my back.

"And where do you think you are going?" He whispered against my skin just below my ear.

"I want to meet your _guards_." I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "If they are making sure that you are well then don't ya think I should speak with them, too?" I pouted a little causing Riddick to growl at me.

_**He doesn't wish you around other men.**_ Ruby supplied through our mental link. **_My mate is the same._**

_Good to know. _I thanked her. "Riddick you have to know that you are the only one I want." I tilted my head to the side, blinking a couple of times. "Not to get all mushy but..." I bit my lip wondering if I should say anything.

"But?" Riddick raised his head looking at me with questions in his eyes.

I couldn't help but sigh. "But I knew that I loved you and you were meant to be mine since the first time I scented you." I dropped my eyes and tightened my arms. "Even though you are a killer, you did those things to survive just like I did. No one should blame you or me for the way we turned out." I looked up into his eyes and found that he was smiling.

A true smile.

Riddick bent down and captured my lips with his. The kiss was anything but short as his arms tightened around me before his head found its way into my neck. I could hear him sniffing me. My scent calmed him just like his calmed me. We stood there for a few moments until he pulled away and kissed me quickly before he took my hand.

"Alright, but no flirting." He all but growled. "You're mine." He pulled me close with one arm and pulled his goggles down with his free hand.

"Always." I answered as I let him lead me out the door and to see his guards.

I hoped that they could tell me something better about this because I would hate if Riddick did go and was unable to return. I stifled a whimper because I knew that it would only make Riddick more unlikely to go. I wanted to go in his place but he was worried for the baby. I secretly planned a way to take Riddick's place instead of making him go after Kyra. She was my sister and it should be me that goes and gets her.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I doing rather good on the packing. We'll be moving on May 13th. I cant wait. The house it a lot better then the one we're in now. At this time we have to use a bungie cord to hold the stove door shut. (Sighs) That is rather back if you ask me. Now keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	24. Chapter 23 – Back to Heilon

**-Chapter 23-**

**Back to Heilon**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Few Hours Later – Still On Necro Ship)**

I found that Mace and Urik were married while Nathaniel was single. One growl from Riddick and Nate, as I call him, refuses to look me in the eye. I pushed that aside for now and knew I would have to clarify why Riddick was growling at him. If it was because he was single then he needs someone to fill that place. I could tell instantly that if Kyra was here she would be staring at Nate. I did have to admit that he was quite handsome but I wouldn't tell Riddick that. I didn't need him killing the head of his guard. I did feel sorry for them because they were just getting used to his sense of humor. Just like now he was joking about killing anyone that even tried to hurt me or our baby. I knew he was being truthful but that didn't mean he should come out and say it. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Something wrong?" Riddick asked softly, which surprised me since we were in front of the three guards.

"Um... nothing." I shook my head. "Just wondering how much longer." I looked up at Mace, who I found out was great at navigating.

Mace turned his chair and started to press on the panel. After a few minutes he had the answer. "About two days." he said turning back around. "The Necromonger's ships are rather fast." He smirked causing Riddick to growl lowly. I had to elbow him in the side this time.

"Thank you." I told Mace. "Why don't you tell me what Riddick has to do in order to retrieve Kyra from Underverse?" I raised a brow at all three of the guards.

"You don't need to know." Riddick said harshly. "If I do go then I don't want you to worry."

I narrowed my eyes at Riddick. "Really?" I hissed. "And me **NOT** knowing will help?" Riddick just stared at me while the guys kept their mouth shut.

Just then Killer walked in and looked from me to Riddick. I watched as Riddick snarled and growled at Killer but I could tell that Killer was winning the battle. I smirked as I watched the two of them speak through their link and noticed that the guards were shocked.

"Killer and Riddick have a mental link." I spoke causing Mace, Urik and Nate to jump. I just smirked. "Ruby and I have a mental link as well. They are Furyan hounds and Riddick and I are the last of the Furyans thus we are able to speak with the hounds. From what Ruby told me, Furyan hounds are well known for tracking along with their speed and strength. They also have a photographic memory. If they see it once then they will remember it til they die."

"Will they be staying with us, my Lady?" Urik asked, he was the formal one of the three.

I smiled nodding. "Of course." I told him. "Since I raised Nitro he thinks me as his alpha just as Ruby and Killer. Also, since Riddick and I mated we are the alphas in our race now. If you don't mind, I would like someone to take care of them when Riddick and I would be busy. Can you tell me of anyone that you know we can trust?" I kept my eyes on Killer and Riddick. They were still in their own little world.

Mace cleared his throat. "I think that my wife will be able to help." He looked at Urik. "Both Urik's wife and mine, were raised on a farming planet much like earth was in the beginning. My wife was raised around animals and loves all kinds."

"What's your wives names?" I looked from Mace to Urik.

"My wife is Misty." Mace said with a smile. "She has a gift for taming even the wildest of beast." I could tell that he loved her very much.

"My wife is Sophie." Urik spoke up. I had to admit that he looked like Riddick in a way but Riddick was better built. "She doesn't have much experience with animals but she is a quick learn and hated the fact we had to convert. We only wished to live in peace." I could hear the heart break in his heart.

"Thank you." I told them both. "When we get back, would you mind telling your wives to come and see me. I would like to speak with them and get to know them. Its only right if I have some ladies to speak with."

"That's a good idea." Riddick spoke up as I watched Killer walked back down the hallway and into our room. "And you can tell her about what I must do. I don't want her to worry or lose the baby when I'm gone." I could tell that he was going to go through with it. "I need to speak some more with Nathaniel. Mace and Urik will speak to Luna about what must be done." Riddick stood and motioned for Nate to follow him.

I then realized what Riddick was going on about. What had him so worried. Riddick was going to go after Kyra. He was going to the Underverse just to bring my sister back to me. I watched as Riddick and Nate walked down the hallway and went into one of the other doors. I didn't know what were in those but I knew one was a kitchen. Looking back at Mace and Urik, I noticed them looking at me with a concerned looks.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Mace asked quietly. Mace wasn't as proper as Urik.

I shook my head. "No, its not." I told them. "I'm worried that Riddick wont come back. I'm worried that Riddick will get there and Kyra wont be there. What happens then?" I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes.

Urik reached over and patted my shoulder. "Do not worry, my lady." He tried to sooth me. "The only thing that is dangerous is the battle he will have to face once he gets there but I have seen his spirit and it is stronger then most. Even the purifier could not turn his back on the lord marshal until the very end. We all knew he was unhappy because of what he was made to do but he couldn't do anything about it. That is also the reason he is speaking with Nathaniel."

"Urik is correct." Mace agreed with his buddy. "Riddick is going to make sure that he has help. Nathaniel will be going with the Lord Marshal as a sacrifice in case he is unable to get to Kyra but you mustn't worry. Our Lord Riddick is a lot tougher then any of the following lords before him. In fact, that was only three Lord Marshals before Riddick. He is the fourth."

"And all of them were killed by the later?" I asked appalled by this.

"In the Necromonger faith, you keep what you kill." Mace shrugged. "But I believe that will differ since of Riddick." I could tell he liked Riddick very much.

"Riddick said something about being Converted?" I frowned as I asked. I didn't want his Furyan side pushed back because of the Necromonger he would become. "Do you think Riddick will survive the process?"

"The Lord is going to be given a mixture only for the Lord Marshal." Urik told me in a soft voice. "It is given to him by the quazi-dead. They will give this to him but only he and his sacrifice is allowed to enter the chambers when the time comes. Mace and I, will wait with you, My Lady." I could tell he was trying to ease my pain.

"Thank you both." I stood and nodded to them. "I'm going to head to bed. I'm still rather tired." I hoped that it sounded formal.

Mace smirked knowing what I was trying to do. "Sleep well, my lady." They both stood as I walked out of the cockpit.

I could hear them speaking about me like I wasn't able to hear. I just let it go because I wasn't lying when I told them I was tired. I never thought that being pregnant would exhaust me so much. I then thought of something.

_Ruby, does Furyan pregnancy usually take this much out of the mothers? _I asked her through our mental link. I was rather glad I didn't have to stare in her eyes anymore. It was kinda unnerving. I walked through the bed room door before she answered.

_**Depends on sex of child.**_ Ruby told me her head tilted to the side. **_You still to early._**

I sighed as I moved over to the foot of the bed and sat down. "I guess that's ok." I told her rubbing her head. "I am worried about how Riddick will fair during the 'trip' to save Kyra." I started to unlace my boots and pulled them off.

I never like running around in nothing on my feet. I guess that had to do with partly growing up on Nebis III. You could never be sure what was on the street. There was one girl that died because she had no shoes. I felt rather bad for her. That was the one thing about Kyra's and my mother. She would always make sure that I had shoes on my feet. That was until her newest fling decided I should pull my own weight. I hated that bastard.

Carter Chillings.

My first kill.

**(Riddick's Pov – With Nathaniel – Conference Room)**

Nathaniel and I were sitting around the table in the Conference room. I could hear what Mace and Urik were telling Luna and was glad that they put her mind at ease. If only a little. Looking at Nathaniel, I knew that he would do anything to help me in this. Even if he wasn't one of my guards I could tell he would do his damnedest to make sure I made it back to Luna.

"I'm glad that you asked me to go with you." Nathaniel told me. "I have been with the old Lord Marshal, but only once."

"As long as we can get in and out as quick as we can." I told him leaning back in my chair. "We'll be leaving not long after we arrive back. I don't want to be gone long because from what Killer told me Furyan pregnancies are very dangerous if the male is not around his mate."

Nathaniel nodded in understanding. "I understand but you must also understand that it could be a couple of hours to a couple of days." His eyes were honest as he spoke with me. "In Underverse, times moves differently. Kyra could be at the beginning or at the end. It all depends where she would be taken by the other Lords."

I nodded as I stood. "That's all for now." I headed to the door. "Why don't you guys go ahead into Cryo? Luna and I will be fine til we reach Heilon."

Nathaniel nodded as he stood and followed after me. "Sir?" he called before I had opened the door.

"Yeah?" I asked turning back around.

"The Lord Marshal before you will also be there." He cleared his throat. "You will more then likely have to deal with him once we arrive."

I could only smirk. "I'm looking forward to it." I then turned and headed to Luna and my room.

As soon as I opened the door, Killer raised his head then lowered it back down. Ruby on the other hand narrowed my eyes but moved off the end of the bed. Nitro had moved as soon as the door opened because he was curled up next to Luna like a puppy. I snickered as I left the lights off and shut the door. I could tell that they were relaxing until we arrived. I had pulled put my goggles on when I was in the room with Nathaniel. I was glad that he was going because of his knowledge of the layout of the place. He told me that there would be beast there that could kill us with a single breathe but I highly doubted that but then again if I hadn't met those freakish creatures on T3 then I wouldn't believe him. But I do.

Sighing I pushed those thoughts away. I knew that Aereon would no doubt have something to say about it but that could wait til we arrived back. At this time I wanted nothing more to curl up next to my mate and fall asleep. For me was pretty good since there were three other men on board but for some reason I felt as though I could trust them with my life, which was a lot. Also with the life of my mate and heir. That thought brought a smile to my face. I could barely tell that the scent was male. I was proud but it could change with time. I wouldn't fully know until she was four months along. Hopefully, Kyra and myself as well as Nathaniel would be back.

I shed my clothes and got into bed slowly, as not to wake Luna. Even in her subconscious, Luna knew when I was around because she sighed my name and started to reach for me. As soon as I was in her reaching range, she sighed again and let me pull her into my arms. Her breathing evened back out and she was fast asleep. I buried my nose in her hair and breathed in deeply. I would always find her scent rather appealing as well as lovely. But not as lovely as her. I let my hand lay on her stomach for a moment as I stared in awe. A life was growing that her and I created. I just smiled as I closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

Soon, we would arrive on Heilon Prime.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes Riddick is a little OOC when he is with Luna but you have to understand that Luna is his mate. He will be the same around anyone else and try to be the same around others when Luna is with him but other then that Riddick is a little OOC. I think it works well. Now what will Aereon have to say? Does she know a way he came go and come back without being converted or will Luna foil his plan by going her self? All will be revealed in the next chapter... Maybe. Until then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	25. Chapter 24 - Luna's Plan Comes To Light

**-Chapter 24-**

**Luna's Plan Comes To Light**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Note:**

"_Quasi-dead speaking"_

_Thoughts – Luna / Riddick_

_**Thoughts – Ruby / Killer**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(3rd Person Pov – Necropolis – Throne Room)**

Riddick was sitting on the throne looking at Aereon. He knew that the elemental was rather upset because of the anger he could see in her eyes. He knew that Aereon did not want him to convert because it would most likely change him in some way. However there was only one way to save Kyra.

"I know that you feel it is your duty for you to save Kyra but I am sorry it is just to big of a risk." Aereon tried to reason with Riddick. "Even with Nathaniel going with you what of Luna? How will she coop?"

Riddick growled lowly. "Look lady." He stood narrowing his goggled covered eyes at the old hag. "I took the lord marshal's place and all I want to do now is bring my mates sister back. Luna would do it if she wasn't pregnant. I know her and that is why I am going. Nathaniel told me that he will be with me the whole time and nothing is going to happen." Riddick was coming very close to ripping the elemental apart with his bare hands. Wind element or not.

"I understand Riddick but..." Aereon couldn't finish her sentence when Nathaniel cleared his throat. She sent a glare over to him. "What?" She snapped hating that he was even here.

"Lord Riddick will be safe with me." Nathaniel said sternly as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Was it not you that told the ex lord marshal that is death would be coming for him in the form of a Furyan warrior." He snorted crossing his arms. "It was your people that killed his. So I wouldn't believe you as far as I can throw you."

"Is that true?" Riddick snarled. "Are the Elementals the reason for Furya's destruction?"

Aereon sighed and nodded. "It was an old leader and we were trying to rectify that with you, Riddick." Her eyes met the ex con's. "I knew that with your help I could bring the Furyan people back but _you_ can not do that if you have been converted."

Riddick snarled as he stood abruptly. "I will do what I think is best." He ripped off his goggles. "No one and I mean NO ONE will tell me what to do."

With that Riddick turned and headed out the door and into the city. He was going to work off his frustration in the construction. Riddick, for the first time in a long , finally found a place that understood him. Killer was right behind him as he walked out of the door leading to Necropolis. However, what Riddick didn't know was that his mate was out taking a walk and found the throne room to listen to what Aereon had to say. Luna watched her mate walk out the door as she nibbled on her lip. Ruby was not with her because she told Ruby to get to know her new keepers. Nitro found that he liked Misty the best. Ruby, however, liked Sophie. Misty was quiet as Sophie liked to talk. Nitro liked the quiet and Ruby was a very good at communicating with humans even though she couldn't speak to them. Luna looked into the throne room and saw that Aereon was trying to keep Nathaniel from having Riddick do such a thing.

Setting her mind, Luna knew what she had to do. She needed to make sure her family would be fine and Riddick's life was safe. She held her hands on her stomach. She just prayed that her babe would survive this. Turning on her heels, she headed to the quazi-dead. She needed to speak with them. She has never been in the place but she knew where it was. Steeling her nerves, Luna smiled sweetly as she strolled by and noticed that there was no guards at the entrance. Making a left, she moved to the side of the hallway and noticed that there was a darken passage that she could use. Luna took a deep breathe and headed to the darken halls. This was her only chance to save her family and mate and she would run with it. Luna would do anything to save Kyra. She wasn't able to before but now she had a chance and even though Riddick would be furious she would take it anyway.

It was her decision, not his.

**(Riddick's Pov – In The City – Working)**

I had to get away from the Elemental before I ripped her head off. I hated that she thought it would be worse if I went then not going and letting Jack rot in that place. From what Nathaniel told me, every Lord Marshal before me would be there including the bastard that I killed. I smirked knowing that it would be a pleasure to kill his ass again. Hell I think anyone would. I stood and wiped the sweat from my brow. It was hot in the heat and the black clothes only added to that. I looked around and spotted Killer over in the shade lying down. His eyes were closed but I knew that he was listening.

"Richard?" I heard some one call me so I turned and found one of the youngest elders walking up to me.

"Yeah?" I pulled my gloves off and turned to him.

The man bowed before Riddick then raised smiling. "I would like to thank you for helping with the reconstruction." Riddick could smell that this man was weary of him. "You have done much more then we thought. So on behalf of the entire planet of Heilon Prime we would like to throw a feast in your honor."

"Let me speak with Luna." I told him brushing off the dust. "In fact, I was thinking of heading in. Would you care to join me?" I could feel that something was wrong.

"No, I need to get back to the elders." He bowed again. "Please let me know what you decide. It would be an honor to celebrate you and Luna coming to us." I could smell that he was sincere.

"I'll let ya know." I whistled for Killer. "Also thanks for letting us keep the hounds." I tilted my head to Killer. "They are rather good at protecting the city at night. They also enjoyed the fresh meat that was brought to them."

Some of the butchers brought the meat that was a day old and gave it to us for Ruby, Nitro and Killer. They were eating like kings. I watched as the man nodded and turned heading back the way he came. I sighed and looked down at Killer.

_Do you know where Luna is?_ I asked him mentally as we headed to the ship.

Killer shook his head. _**No, she told Ruby and Nitro to stay with Sophie and Misty.**_ The paused for a few seconds. _**Ruby told me that she went to walk.**_

I didn't like the thought of her walking around the ship unattended. I just nodded as I hurried into Necropolis and stopped in front of the throne room. Sniffing the air, I found that Luna had been here not long ago. I looked inside and found that Aereon and Nathaniel were still arguing about me going through with the conversion. It was needed to save Kyra. I looked at Killer and found that he was sniffing the way to the quasi-dead. My eyes widen as I thought about Luna hearing what Aereon, Nathaniel and I were speaking about.

_**You may be right.**_ Killer butted in as he nodded towards the hallway. I could hear a humming coming from the Quasi-dead's room. **_Alpha Female's scent leads to room of dead women._**

_Call Nitro and Ruby._ I snarled as I ran down the hallway. _I'm going to see if I can find out what is going on._

Killer roared loudly and I could hear return roars but I didn't stop because as soon as I was at the door I saw Luna in the center of the room with the quasi-dead all around her. The room was sealed as if I was going into the Underverse. I couldn't even open the door. I heard foot falls telling me that the guards and Aereon was on their way. As soon as the Wind elemental appeared I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall. I could fell my animal wanting free because he was going to kill this bitch.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" I snarled close to her face. I had ripped my goggles off as soon as I spotted Luna. The room was completely dark which could only mean that myself, Kyra, Luna or the hounds could see where others couldn't.

"She has better odds at surviving without any help." Aereon said with conviction in her voice. "Where you would most likely be killed."

"You **KNEW!**" I spat in her face. "You knew that Luna would try this but you didn't tell me!"

"Yes, Riddick, I knew that it could happen and it has." Aereon told me her eyes narrowed. "However, it would be easier since Luna is part human where you are completely Furyan. Her human side will convert but be purified by the times she wakes, by her Furyan side. You son also has a good chance to make it. Is will be part human as well but will be cleansed just as it's mother."

"I should kill you." I growled lowly as I tightened my grip around her throat.

"Sir." I heard Nathaniel call to me. "We still need the elemental even though she is of no use."

He had a point so I let her go. I backed up and turned my eyes to the room in front of me. I could see in but I couldn't do anything. I prayed to what ever gods were up there that they didn't fuck me over on this. I was trying to do right and if I lost another thing I was going on a killing spree and the Elemental, Aereon, would be first.

**(Luna's Pov – Few Minutes Before – Still In The Darkened Hall)**

I knew what I was doing was going to be tough but I didn't make it this far by having an easy life. No guards found me as I maneuvered the darkened hallway that lead to the quasi-dead. I sighed as I stood in front of the massive door and sent up a silent prayer that this was the right thing to do. I had cut off my connection with Ruby and when I heard Killer roar I knew I had been found out. I quickly pushed the doors open then shut them behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief, when I heard a lock click. I jumped when I heard a grinding noise behind me. Turning slowly, I saw that the quasi-dead were on a pallet type thing that was connected to the walls. It looked as though they were in pain, the way they moved.

"_Step forward, Luna Night."_ Came a very eerie voice. _"We have been expecting you."_

I stepped forward into the center of a rounded area and suddenly felt a light pressure on my entire body as I stood there. "How did you know that I would come here?" I asked, just as I heard someone bang on the door.

_Will they get in? _I thought because I was afraid that Riddick would try and stop me.

"_Do not worry, child."_ The Quasi-Dead said as if they could read my mind. _"Riddick can not get in here. No one can until it is done and you are back with Luna and yes, we read your mind. Do you have any questions?"_

"Is there anything I should fear once I arrive in Underverse?" I could hear my voice shake slightly.

"_Only your hearts darkest desire thus the reason the Riddick could not go." _There voices spoke as one but I could hear the differences between the 7 of them. _"If he did go, he would be killed by his own heart. Thus the reason we know you will make it. Your's is not as deep as his. We have seen as such when we looked into his mind. Your's on the other hand is almost as clean as young Jack's. You did what you needed to in order to survive. Be ready to face it once again."_ I could hear the warning in their tone.

"Let's get this..." I then remembered something as my hands flew to my stomach. "Will my baby be fine?"

"_Yes, the child within you will not be harmed. It will not be your physical body that is there but mental." _I knew that was a but coming from them. _"But you will be fighting for Jack's mental and physical body in the Underverse so be prepared before you fight anyone. Some are not as they seem. Now, step forward and take the cup from me. Drink and start your journey."_

I nodded and stepped forward, as soon as I was close to the one in the center, a small cup was brought out with a silver liquid in it. The cup was sitting on a small brick like shelf that came from somewhere underneath what the quasi-dead's layed on. I took another breathe and turned to the door to see that Riddick was watching me now. I smiled sadly, then brought the cup to my lips and drank it all. I set the goblet down and stepped backwards. I looked at the quasi-dead and waited.

"_Lay down, it would be easier."_ They told me right as I felt a dizzy spell hit.

I quickly sat down and heard more pounding at the door, however I didn't think about that. I could feel myself being pulled down to some place I had never been. I would need to use all my senses as soon as I was in Underverse because I needed to stay safe and get Kyra out. I would kill anything that stepped in my way. Even the lord marshals, before Riddick, would die at my feet.

Especially the one that killed my sister.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I know, I know. I cut the chapter right as she was going into a trance like state, into order to get to Underverse. I hope that I answered any kind of questions that you might have. Also I am making this Shit up as I go so please let me know what you think. Now the Next chapter will be Luna's Pov first as she arrives in Underverse. Then... well you'll just have to wait and see. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	26. Chapter 25 – Underverse Pt 1

**-Chapter 25-**

**Underverse Pt. 1**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Underverse – Search For Jack/Kyra Begins)**

Even before I opened my eyes, I knew that I was no longer on the ship. I was in Underverse and I could tell the difference. It was like there was a battle waging in my mind. Part of me wanted to stare in awe, while the other part wanted to search out Kyra and get the fuck out of here. The pull to my sister was stronger then the awe of the landscape. Which was not that much to look at if you look closely. It looked like a ruin city that was painted in gray. I was rather shocked. This was what the Necromonger's saw in this place. Shaking my head, I walked down the city streets and looked around until I found a store that looked rather odd.

Tilting my head to the side, I looked closer and smiled when I found some weapons. One long fighting stick and two short daggers. I looked down for the first time and noticed that I was wearing a skirt with shorts underneath. Both dark gray. I hated that color and it made me look even paler. My shirt was much like a leather sleeveless jacket and I was wearing knee high black wedge boots. At least I was given something that was good to fight in. I ran over and quickly grabbed the pole and two daggers, sliding the daggers into my boots. One in each. Standing, I turned to find that some one was standing where I had just been and it was rather young looking man. I frowned because he was the first I had seen.

"You!" I yelled at him and saw him spin in my direction and growl inhumanly.

I gulped as I watched him rush me. _Mental note – Don't yell at anyone unless you know its human._

I then noticed the black eyes, if that is what you could call it. To me, he looked as though there was nothing in the eye socket. I whirled the pole around, above my head, and brought it down. I hit him right in the center of the head. He dropped to the ground but I didn't wait for him to hit the ground as I tossed the pole away and grabbed his head snapping his neck as quickly as I always had done. I smirked when the body didn't move. I was grateful that it was dead because I knew that this thing was not human. Human _looking_, yes. But definitely not human. Grabbing the pole, I rushed out the window I came through -er- hole in the wall and stayed in the shadows. There was a lot of shadows, more then I expected. It didn't take long before I found what I believed to be the first of the Lord Marshal's.

I was rather shocked at his size. He was bigger then I would have imagined. When he turned around and looked at me I froze on my spot. It was a man that looked rather familiar to me but I couldn't place him. He smiled as he started to walk forward. I hissed and narrowed my eyes at the man. I was still in the shadows so how could he know I was here. I couldn't see his upper face because he had a mask covering that part. From the nose down, I could see and he looked familiar in built and size but there was something off. Sniffing the air, I locked eyes with what I thought his eyes would be and tilted my head to the side. I didn't know if anyone in this place was at they seemed. The guy I thought could be of some help was rather _difficult_ in the way he approached me.

"You do not need to fear me." His voice sounded almost like Riddick. Then something clicked.

"The First Lord Marshal was Furyan?" I gasped as I straightened out of my crouch. I had no clue that I had couched down.

"Surprised?" He asked as he held his hand out. "I wish you no ill will, like the others. Why do you think I sent my son away to a distant planet?" He smiled as he waited.

_Son? _I thought then I thought of Riddick. "You're Riddick's father?!" My eyes grew wide as I sheathed my blade but kept the pole ready in case he did attack. "How in the world is the first Necromonger Lord Marshal a Furyan?" I demanded to know. "And who the fuck do you think you are to tell me that you are my mate's father?" I hissed as I narrowed my eyes at the man. I did not believe him for one minute.

"My name is Roger Richard Riddick." He smirked as he went over to sit down leaving me standing. "As for me being the first Marshal it was only by mistake that I was able to take the first role. I had a Elemental tell me about what was going to happen and the odds that my son would make it, find his mate and have a child of his own, was much better him dying alone in the world with no one at his side. I could not let that happen."

"So you made everything happen." I accused. "Furya's downfall, the Elementals deception, everything. Did you plan for my sister to be killed? What about the people on the Hunter-Gratzner? Did you plan everything with that fucking elemental Aereon?" I yelled not caring who heard.

Roger snarled as me as he pinned me to the wall behind us. I didn't know how far it was but suddenly I was standing in front of him then I was off the ground, with my hands holding onto his arm.

"Keep quiet or you will get us killed." He snapped at me looking around. "I knew you would be here because of your sister. Kyra, or should I say Jack, told me you would come for her." His eyes bore into mine.

"Fine." I hissed. "Put me the fuck down. I am pregnant ya know." His eyes widen as he released me.

"And you came here with my son's permission?" I could tell he was shocked I was here.

"Um..." I bit my lip. "That would be a no." I looked around trying to avoid eye contact.

Roger tsked me as he shook his head. "My son, Richard, will no doubt confine you to your room until the child is born and maybe even after." His eyes came to mine and I could tell he was upset by this. "I knew your father, also. Brok was a good man that got caught up with the wrong people." I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Where is my sister?" I wanted to find Kyra and get back before Riddick decided to kill me before I made it back.

Roger pointed to the North, where I could see in the distance a large structure. "She is in the castle of the Underverse. When the other lord marshal's found out I left a Furyan male alive, my son, they kicked me out of the castle and I have lived in the badlands ever since." He turned to me fully. "I will go with you since my son was unable to stop you from coming on this dangerous journey."

"Thank you but you don't need to." I smirked placing the pole on my shoulder. "Like I told your son, I can take care of myself." I started walking in the direction. I just prayed that Riddick would be alright til I made it back.

"And I shall follow." Roger told me. "Its only right that I walk my daughter in law to the castle. You may also need my help in fighting the other Lord Marshals."

"Why don't you tell me how you became the First Lord Marshal?" I asked as we walked towards the castle. "From the looks of things, it will be quite a walk."

Roger smiled and nodded as he pulled off his helmet. His eyes were a gray color that was rather captivating. It almost looked like he has a shine job but I could tell they were his real color. He looked almost like Riddick but only with black hair about to his shoulders and I then noticed that he had a hand print on his forehead. Riddick and I did not have a light blue hand print anywhere on our bodies. I know because I checked him over extremely well. Roger must have noticed because he smiled as he held out his arm for me to take. I was hesitant at first but then decided that it should be alright for the moment.

"I noticed that you were looking at the hand print of our ancestors." He cut his eyes down to me. "It reminds us that only one hand change things. It's my hand print thus the reason I have it on my forehead. You and Riddick will receive it once Kyra returns to you." He told me gently. "It tells my story about how I killed the man that was suppose to Lord Marshal before he even was able to be purified and placed into the position. When his guards entered the room, they were shocked and ran forward, checking the man to see if he was alive. He was not alive, of course." He smirked looking down at me. "I made sure of that. They then turned and bowed to me."

"I know the next part and I wasn't even there." I whispered. "You keep what you kill." I turned my eyes to his, as we stopped. Roger nodded.

"Yes, that is the way of it." I could see the pain in his eyes. "After I was purified, I went back to Furya and took the lives I promised to try and save. When I came to my son's room though," He shook his head. "I could not kill him and knew that he would be the one to save the ones that were converted. So I took him telling them, I would deal with this one personally. I took my son off world and wrapped his umbilical cord around his neck. My wife that I loved so dear had just delivered when I arrived and found she did not make it. I layed in a trash can and layed the lid on him to keep him safe." Roger turned and narrowed his eyes. "It seems that the other Lord Marshals know you are here."

I turned forward and stared at the small group of creatures like the one I fought before. "What the fuck are they?" I flipped my pole around and pulled out a dagger.

"The souls that the Lord Marshal's took during their times of reign." Roger brought out a long sword. "You must remove their head or they will come back." He warned me.

I then thought back to the other one I encountered. "Shit." I hissed watching them rush us as soon as they got close enough.

This was not going as planned.

**(3rd Person Pov – With Riddick – Necropolis)**

Riddick was pacing back in forth in his room because all he could do at the door to the Quasi-dead was watch as his mate layed on the floor after drinking some liquid that was suppose to be for him. He asked the head of his guard if there was a way to send him but Nathaniel said that until Luna returns, with or without Kyra, there was nothing he could do. Aereon was not in the room with him but Ruby and Killer were in there while Nitro stayed with Aereon. His guards were outside while their wives readied a room for Kyra. Riddick knew that everyone was being hopeful but he was full of doubt. He had never felt so helpless as he watched his mate and the love of his life take the cup that was meant to be his. Standing still, Riddick tried to calm his animal because he was pacing in the back of his mind wanting nothing more then to take his mate into his arms.

Only to make sure that her and their son were fine. He caught of whiff of her scent just as she took a step towards the quasi-dead and found that he was having a son. Her scent had a subtle change but it was there. He wondered if his first child was a boy or girl. Riddick knew what Luna had said but he wanted to know but that was something that couldn't happen. His mate and his son were in a room with half dead people that were converted and didn't make it through the whole process, for one reason or another. Even Ruby and Killer were silent as they waited for their Alpha female to return. Riddick could hear someone walking closer to his door and then recognized the foots steps of Nathaniel. He went to the door and opened it just as Nathaniel went to knock.

"What?" Riddick snapped, knowing that he told them not to bother him unless it was because Luna returned.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter? So is Luna back or is something wrong? The last time Luna was with us, her and Roger, were going into a fight with the creatures that were the dead souls of the people the lord marshal's before Riddick took. Will she make it or is Luna dead? Only time will tell. Also what of Kyra? Didn't Roger say he would get her to the castle? To find out stay tuned for the next chapter. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	27. Chapter 26 - Underverse Pt 2

**-Chapter 26-**

**Underverse Pt. 2**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

_**Previously...**_

_**(Luna's Pov – Underverse)**_

"_**What the fuck are they?" I flipped my pole around and pulled out a dagger.**_

"_**The souls that the Lord Marshal's took during their times of reign." Roger brought out a long sword. "You must remove their head or they will come back." He warned me.**_

_**I then thought back to the other one I encountered. "Shit." I hissed watching them rush us as soon as they got close enough.**_

_**This was not going as planned.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Few Minutes After The Attack)**

Roger was the one injured the worse of the two of us. Where I only had a few cuts and bruises, Roger took a blade to the side for me. I told him that we needed to rest before we headed to the castle. I was worried that Roger wouldn't make it but I also feared that without his help, I wouldn't have made it through the small fight just now. There were 20 of those creatures that use to be souls of people. Roger and I split the group down the middle, each of us taking 10 each. I knew that my physical body wasn't here because I wasn't hungry or thirsty. Hot yes but nothing I couldn't handle. I didn't even see the creature come up behind me with a knife in his hand. It was the same one that I met when I first arrived.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Roger as I looked him over. He was losing blood and fast.

"Like I was stabbed in the side with a knife." He chuckled then coughed. He tried to hide it but I could smell the copperish scent of blood coming from him.

_He's bleeding internally._ I thought with a heavy heart. "You didn't need to do that." I whispered standing up, walking over and kneeling in front of him.

"If I didn't, Richard would have my hide." He smiled at me. "Do not worry for me. It will take more then a wound like this to kill me." Roger told me as he tried to stand. "Now, come we must hurry."

I nodded as I followed him through the ruined city. To me it looked like a city that was half way demolished. I could see things in the windows but from what Roger told me, they were the spirits of the converted. I thought that the Underverse was suppose to be a paradise but all I saw was dilapidated buildings and run down houses. I shook those thoughts out of my head as we closed on the castle. Roger stopped at a tall door and looked back at me. I walked up to his side and as soon as I was beside him the doors opened and I could see that no one was there. Roger placed a hand on my shoulder as he led me into the darkness. I was so glad that I had a partial shine because I could see that there was four thrones but only three of them were occupied.

Looking over to the side, I found Kyra chained up to the wall. She was barely sitting on the floor with her arms chained above her head. She was completely nude. Taking a whiff of the air, I smelled something that turned my vision red. They had used my sister for their own personal pleasure. My eyes snapped in front of me as soon as a small light was lite. I noticed that the other lords were staring at Roger not me. I growled loudly causing the Lord Marshal that killed Kyra to turn his eyes to me. From what I could tell Kyra was in some type of sedation. I stepped forward but Roger placed a hand on my shoulder. He told me no quietly but that didn't stop me from snarling at the men in front of me. I would make them all pay for hurting my sister.

"What have you brought Lord Marshal Roger?" The one on the far left side asked. He was two down from the Lord Marshal that Riddick killed.

"Kyra's sister." Roger tightened his grip on my shoulder. I hissed as jerked away from him.

"Your with them." I snapped, my animal was close to the surface. "Did you use my sister as well before you left to find me?" I could feel myself start to shake in anger.

Roger smirked as he crossed the room and took the only throne that was available. "Someone needed to bring you here. We didn't want the Screechers to get to you before we had a chance." He turned and sat down with his eyes locked on mine. "Now, what shall we do with you?" His eyes were shining with something that I had never seen before.

"I'll give ya a clue." I hissed crouching ready to attack but I pulled a blade from my boot. None of them could see other then Roger and I didn't know if he was on my side or theirs but I would find out shortly by the looks of things. "How about I kill you fuckers, take my sister and get back to the real world." I could hear Kyra's breathing start to pick up and I realized she would be awake soon.

"Join us or die here, never to rise again." The Lord Marshal that Riddick killed, spoke as he stood. "You came here and this is where you will remain." He smirked as he lowered his head and kept his eyes on me. "As a slave, just like your sister, _Jack_."

_My sister? A SLAVE!? _Was my last thought as I saw red. Nothing mattered then killing each and everyone of them.

**(3rd Person Pov – Underverse – Luna's Animal Came Out)**

Luna stood there shaking as her eyes darkened to black around the edge of her silver eyes. They were locked on the Lord Marshal, filled with hatred. Her nails grew about an inch longer as fangs poked out from her top lip. She snarled and you could see that her fangs were longer then they were before. Roger's eyes widen as he realized that her beast was out and was locked on them as targets. He was not with the other Lord Marshals, only trying to place himself closest to the weakest one. He could take the second Lord Marshal out, how the fucker ever killed him he will never know but he does know that it was by this man's hand that he was thrown into a world that was no his own. Luna straightened slightly as she started walking towards the Third Lord Marshal. She would kill him first because it would be easy if she took this fucker out first.

"Death comes for you." Luna's raspy voice was enough to bring Kyra out of her sleep induced state.

"LUNA!" Kyra yelled as one of the Lord Marshal's slipped around behind Luna.

Luna whirled around and snarled as she rushed forward sliding between the man and stood behind him, snapping his neck. As the body fell to the ground, Luna shoved the heel of her boot into his neck til his head popped off. Roger was staring at Luna with wide eyes as she turned her eyes to the second Marshal. A sadistic grin spread across her face as she lowered her head and stalked towards him. There was blood dripping from her right hand because of the spray of when the head came off. Kyra was staring at her sister with renewed faith. They had told her that she wouldn't come but Kyra could tell something was different about her sister and not that her animal came out, Kyra had seen that before.

No, it was with Luna physically.

_Oh my god!_ Kyra screamed in her mind. _Luna's pregnant again and here. Oh I hope Riddick doesn't kill her when we get back._ Kyra then turned her eyes to Roger.

She had met the guy and realized that he was Riddick's father even without her telling him. Kyra knew that Roger Riddick was a good guy she had no idea why he was moving over to where the Lord Marshal, that Riddick killed because he killed her, throne then she saw that her lock keys were hanging on the side of his throne. Her eyes went to Luna and found that her sister had decapitated two of the Lord Marshal's already and was now moving towards Roger, with hatred in her eyes. Kyra was trying to figure something to get her attention. Without water, her mouth was dry and she barely got the first Luna out. Roger could see that Luna was stalking towards him with hatred in her eyes and knew how it came to be there. She thought he betrayed her even though he didn't.

Roger held his hands up with the keys in them and bowed his head, baring his neck to her. He was not going to hurt either Luna or Kyra. If she would only smell her sister his scent was no where on her. He left before any of them touched her because of his own plans. Roger wished to make this place a wonderful world for the ones that have been killed or converted. He did not raise his eyes as Luna walked up to him and picked him up by the neck. His toes were barely touching the ground. His hand stayed at his side because he would not try and fight her. Roger knew that if only he could sleep he would heal any damage that was done by the knife. Kyra started to rattle her chains trying to get Luna's attention.

"I am not your enemy." Roger whispered roughly, since Luna didn't wish for him to stand. "I was going to kill them before the one you weren't fighting tried to kill you and your son, My Grandson." Roger did raise his eyes but did not look directly into Luna's eyes. "Forgive me, child. I did what was needed." He closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

"You Betray ME!" Luna snarled loudly, tightening her grip. "Your Son, Grandson. Liar!"

Kyra could tell that Luna was going to kill him because her anger was at its peak. She then realized what happened after she lost her baby the first time. Luna went on a rampage thus the reason they were able to catch up with them about a year and a half later. Causing her to get caught because she was saving Kyra from getting snatched by the mercs but little good that did. Kyra was taken about three months after Luna was taken. Kyra looked around beside her and found that there was something she could use but she needed to get it to her hand in order for it to work. Taking a calming breathe, Kyra slid her shoe off and used her toes to grab a pin that was dropped and then lowered herself as far as she could go before the chains cut into her wrist.

Then she raised her leg up as far as it would go then lifted herself off her back just a few inches, making her able to grab the pin that was between her toes. Kyra sighed as she moved back around to a sitting position and picked the lock with her right hand bend downwards. She was never more happy about being double jointed or she would never be able to do this. Once that hand was done, the rest came off just as quickly. She kicked off her other shoe, rushed over and flung herself onto Luna's back. Luna stiffened for only a fraction of a second then dropped Roger, spinning around to scoop up Kyra and take her over into the light, that was coming in from some windows. Kyra had no idea what Luna's problem was until she felt a stinging coming from her feet. Looking down, Kyra noticed that she had stepped on something sharp and cut the bottom of her feet.

**(Luna's Pov – Just smelled Kyra's Blood)**

As soon as I smelled my sister's blood, I realized what happened. I dropped Roger and scooped Kyra up and took her over, sitting her down on one of the thrones to check her. I was suddenly very glad that she took off her shoes because if she hadn't I could tell I would have killed Roger. Even though I thought he betrayed me, it doesn't mean I have the right to kill him. I could see that now he was pleading with me with his eyes to catch on to his plan.

"You're not going to jump my ass for not wearing any shoes?" Kyra asked as I looked at her foot. I could see pieces of dirt but nothing other then that. "Usually you're yellin' by now." I could see that she wanted the old me back but at this point I didn't know if I could say anything without crying.

"I..." I swallowed and lowered my head because I could feel the tears welling up. "I'm sorry." I could feel the tears fall to the ground as I tried to keep them away. "I-I sh-should have be-been there-e." I got out between sobs.

Kyra moved down and pulled me in her arms. I thought she would hate me for not being there but here she was holding me as I sobbed for letting her die. "I knew you or Riddick would come. But I never thought you would go through with this thing pregnant." She pulled back and narrowed her eyes. "Does Riddick know? Never mind, what am I asking? Of course, he doesn't know! Did you sneak away without Ruby or Nitro again?" Her eyes were full of anger but understanding.

"It was my responsibility." I spat at her standing offering her my hand. "**I** was the one that let you die, not Riddick. He was the one that LEFT me at the ship and I blame him for me being to late but you know as well as I that I could have saved you if I wanted." I narrowed my eyes, causing Kyra's to widen.

"You are talking about the Furyan Sibling Blood Oath." Roger stumbling over to where we were and collapsed next to us. Kyra was at his side in a flash.

"How did you know?" Kyra asked frowning. "The only thing I know is that you are Riddick's father. What didn't you tell me?"

"He's Furyan." I whispered looking into his eyes. "Why?" My tone was a little harsher then I should have been. Maybe.

Roger coughed and this time blood came out the side of his mouth. I was wondering when that would start. "I was trying to give you a fighting chance." He wheezed then continued. "I knew that if you died, Kyra would have remained her in their hands and Riddick would lose not only you but two of his children. I can not let my son go through what I went through. I hated myself ever since I became... Lord... Marshal." His last breathe was a whisper of Marshal. Kyra was crying as she was layed over his body. I knew that Roger Riddick was dead.

The first Lord Marshal of the Necromongers, Riddick's father and protector of the Furyan Race.

May he rest in peace.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Oh I Know that I am not very nice because I stopped it before Luna and Kyra head back to the 'real' world. However that is for the next chapter and let me tell you Riddick will be... Oops, almost gave something away! Til next time keep reading and reviewing... XD!**

**Another Note – I made up the name of Riddick's dad. I thought it would fight something like a Furyan. I think its a strong name. And I only had to make up the first name. I used Riddick's first and last name as his middle and last. I'm so clever!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	28. Chapter 27 – Hope, Anger & Fear

**-Chapter 27-**

**Hope, Anger & Fear**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Note:**

"_Quasi-dead speaking"_

_Thoughts – Luna / Riddick_

_**Thoughts – Ruby / Killer**_

…_**...Roger's Speaking...**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Underverse – Few Minutes Later)**

Kyra and I were both quiet as we knelt next to Roger. I felt as though I lost someone dear to me. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer then I looked up at Kyra.

"We need to find a way out of here." I told her standing holding out my hand.

My fangs went back as did my nails. I didn't know if my eyes changed but I could feel that something was different about me. It was as if I was watching a movie that I couldn't pause or eject. I hated the feeling. Kyra didn't say anything as she looked down at Roger once more then stood without taking my hand. I wondered if I did something to her but I watched as her shoulders started to shake as I smelled salt falling down her face. I rushed over and pulled her into my arms. I lead her down the hallway where I heard a low hum. It didn't take us long as we found the room like the one in Necropolis. I lead Kyra into the room and realized that it was the same as the one the quasi-dead were in.

"_We have been expecting you and young Jack."_ The quasi-dead lowered from their positions in the stones. _"Have you found what you came for?"_

"Yes, I have." I answered truthfully. "I came for my sister and wish to take her back."

"_Then it shall be done." _The quasi-dead told us as another secret chamber opened and two goblets were filled with different color liquids. _"Kyra shall drink from the pink and Luna from the purple. They will take you back to Riddick and your life. You did well and we now answer to you and only you, Lady Marshal Luna."_

With that the quasi-dead disappeared, leaving Kyra and I standing there. "Well let's go home." I said taking Kyra's hand. "I know that Riddick is going to throw a bitch fit when we come back."

"Well duh." Kyra rolled her as we walked over and grabbed the goblets. "You did leave without him knowing. Let's get this over with." She wrinkled her nose as she smelled it. "I cant wait to see Riddick again."

I just nodded and prayed that Riddick wouldn't hurt me to much, when I returned. Also I hoped that my child was safe and sound. I was rather worried and needed to make sure. I knew that Riddick would also need some alone time with me, if he had anything to say about it. Locking eyes with Kyra, I raised the goblet at the same time Kyra did and downed the nasty tasting shit then set the goblet back down at the same time Kyra did. I pulled Kyra into my arms and closed my eyes. Kyra had wrapped her arms around me hoping that she could go back. I knew what she is thinking at this moment because I was thinking the same thing.

That was when the sick feeling began. Kyra held onto me tighter and I knew that it was working. Instead of the cold of before, she was heating up. I tightened my grip when I felt her knees give out. I layed us down without even opening my eyes. I knew that Kyra had passed out from whatever pain she was feeling. It felt like I was in a ship that was taking off. My stomach was churning but I was able to keep the contents of my stomach within my stomach. I knew that we were almost back because of the noises I was hearing. Like Riddick yelling at the quasi-dead to let him in and Aereon trying to calm him down. Kyra's heart beat was strong and I could feel her body working on returning to the living. I didn't move until the humming subsided because I knew it would do no good.

However when I did open my eyes, I could tell that Kyra was no longer a Necromonger but just as she was before. Then the doors busted open and Riddick rushed over and forgot about Kyra while he picked me up and moved me away setting me on a flat stone. Kneeling down in front of me, Riddick checked me over and placed his hands on my stomach. His eyes closed in concentration. I noticed a bright glow coming from Riddick's right shoulder suddenly and thought back to what Roger told me. Frowning, I reached forward and pulled his tank top shoulder down slightly and gasped. Aereon who was by Kyra was by my side in an instant. Her eyes on the glow and Riddick also opened his eyes and looked over. I couldn't tell what he was thinking because his face was emotionless and his goggles were on.

"Luna?" I heard softly and whipped my head around to spot Kyra's eyes opened.

I forgot all about the mark as I rushed over and knelt down beside her. Ruby was there but wasn't speaking to me. Nitro and Killer were no where to be found. I could tell that everyone needed to speak with me but there were things that needed to be done first. I looked up and noticed that Nathaniel was staring at Kyra like he wanted her for himself. I pushed that thought aside because I would have to speak with Nate about this before I jumped to any kind of conclusion. But then again, she could do worse.

"We need to get her to a room." I said looking up at Nate. "Will you help me?"

Nate snapped out of his trance and nodded, walking over and scooped Kyra up as if she weighed nothing. "Shall I take her to the room, Misty prepared. It is two doors down from the Master's room." His eyes cut to Riddick, who was right behind me.

"Yes, thank you." He turned but I stopped him for a moment. "Also will you put someone outside her door in case she needs something. She is going to be very weak for a while."

Nate nodded smiling and I could see it in his eyes. He liked my sister. Oh Boy. "Of course, my lady." He then turned and headed out the door.

Aereon excused herself while Ruby went with her. Mace and Urik looked from one another then bowed and turned, heading out the door just like everyone else. Riddick was breathing deeply as his chest was pressed against my back. I shivered as his hands came up and grasped my upper arms. He marched me over to a low level pallet and turned me around sitting me up on it. I was eye level with his chest and I didn't want to raise my eyes any higher because I knew that he was pissed. The air around us was tense and I could feel the static crackling in the air. He knelt in front of me and suddenly I could see into his goggles. I closed my eyes tightly as I clenched them together. I heard Riddick snarl as I was suddenly on my back with him over me. His nose was touching mine and I could tell that I was caged in by his body. Even though he was pressing down, I could feel part of his weight. I was never more glad that I was pregnant then at this point.

"Look. At. Me." Riddick snarled as his nose pressed into mine. I then felt one of his hands wrap around my neck. "Fuckin' Look At ME!" He roared and I could hear a hum again.

My eyes popped open and I started to shake as I saw that Riddick was barely holding it together. Riddick's hand was tight around my neck but just enough pressure to make me aware of it. His goggles were ripped off as his eyes bore into mine. I swallowed and wondered if he was this angry at me for leaving without telling him or putting the baby's life in danger. I whimpered as my shaking got worse and suddenly his hand was off my throat and he was gone out of the room. I was shocked when I looked around, noticing that I was alone. I suddenly realized what happened. He was so angry with me that he now hated me. I turned on my side as I curled into ball. I didn't know how long I layed there but soon I dozed off. Shaking scared that my mate now hated me.

**(3rd Person Pov – Quasi-Dead Chamber – An Hour Later)**

Ruby was heading back to the room where the Alpha's had been left and wondered why Riddick had cut off connection to Killer but no one had seen either Riddick or Luna. Ruby nosed the door open and sniffed the air. All she could smell was fear, anger, worry and love but something wasn't right. Walking into the darkened room, Ruby walked forward until she spotted something curled into a ball lying on a stone platform that wasn't raised that far off the ground. Ruby told her mate to bring some of the guards to bring Luna back to the room. Killer had rushed over and grabbed one of the guards cape and pulled then ran full speed towards the room where Luna had been left. Urik had been the guard that Killer had grabbed and he rushed after the Lords pet and found that the door was open. As soon as Urik stepped in he swore in his native tongue and rushed over picking his lady up and headed to her room.

"What happened?" Aereon appeared as Urik was carrying Luna back to the master bed room. "Where's Riddick?"

"I do not know elemental." Urik told her turning the corner. "Thee pets let me know of the Lady's state. I do not feel that anything is wrong but the lord losing his temper." His eyes cut to Aereon's.

Aereon nodded as a frown appeared on her face. "I will try and find Riddick." She turned but didn't have to go far as the man she was looking for was walking towards them sweating. "Or maybe I do not have to." She raised an eyebrow. "Why was the Lady left in the Quasi-dead chambers?"

"Hm." He said as he walked up to Urik and took Luna then turned and headed into their room.

When he shut the door and locked it, everyone understood that they were to be undisturbed until one of them came out. Aereon calculated that it was most likely going to be a long night for the Lord and Lady. They were both to pig headed to admit they were wrong. Aereon sighed and dismissed everyone as she turned, heading to her room. It was almost night fall and a lot was going to happen tomorrow if she calculated right. Luna was now about two weeks along. Yes she was gone about a week even though to her it would seem longer.

That was the reason Riddick was so surly. Aereon shivered as she remembered when Nathaniel went to get Riddick telling him that Luna screamed inside the room. Riddick had rushed the doors and bounced off. No matter how hard he tried, he could not make the door budge. Aereon felt sorry for him because he was so grief stricken that he wanted nothing more then to bring Luna back into his arms. She knew that Riddick was having trouble showing how he felt. Not to mention that he was unable to speak how he feels.

"One day, I hope they will just open up their hearts." She whispered to herself as she walked away. "It would save us all a lot of trouble."

**(3rd Person Pov – In The Master Bed Room – Riddick & Luna)**

Riddick sat in a chair in the corner of the room. The lights were off that way he could take off his goggles without the light hurting his eyes. He knew that Luna could see in the dark just like him because of the shine job. Luna was layed on the bed covered up with a light blanket as Riddick sat and thought about what his mate was feeling. Luna was so upset that she didn't know that what she was feeling was part his feelings just like he could feel hers. He knew that he scared her earlier thus the reason he left to the dojo and worked out his frustration on a punching bag that he had put there. After the first couple of days, no one wished to spar with him since he wasn't one to give up easy. Yet in the bed was the one person that could take him down with four little words.

_I don't love you. _

Something Riddick hoped that he wouldn't be hearing but it wouldn't be the first time someone ran from him in fear. He just never thought it would be his mate. Riddick's head snapped up as he heard Luna's breathing change, to announce that she was getting ready to wake up. Taking a deep breathe, he stood and moved over and sat next to her on the bed. There was no weapons in the room thus she couldn't hurt him or herself if she tried. Not that he knew she would, it was just a precaution. When Luna's heart beat picked up, Riddick frowned as he layed a hand on her shoulder. Luna whimpered and started to struggle. He then realized she was having a nightmare.

"Luna?" Riddick called taking her into his arms. "Luna, wake up, Angel." He whispered as he sat with his back against the headboard.

Just as Luna's eyes opened, the room was filled with a soft light blue light. Riddick's eyes narrowed but he could barely see a outline of a tall big figured. Riddick pulled away from Luna, not taking his eyes off the man when Luna grabbed his arms.

"Riddick, wait." She whispered harshly because of her dry throat. "Roger." She nodded to the man in front of her.

Roger was in front of them but only in a blue outline of himself. His eyes were on Riddick as a smile spread across his face.

…**..**_**It has been a long time... **_Roger smiled at Riddick. _**…...You were just a babe when I saw you last, my son...**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ooooooo! What is going to happen now? What will Riddick say about who his father is? What will happen now that everyone is back home and safe? Will life finally let Riddick and Luna rest? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	29. Chapter 28 – Lessons Of Life

**-Chapter 28-**

**Lessons Of Life**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Note:**

_Thoughts – Luna / Riddick_

_**Thoughts – Ruby / Killer**_

…_**...Roger's Speaking...**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(3rd Person Pov – Master Bedroom – Roger Just Appeared)**

Riddick kept his eyes on Roger as Luna was holding him back. Snarling, he sat in front of Luna not liking that this man could enter their room without them knowing. Luna needed something to drink and wondered if Riddick could go get something. Before she could even ask there was a knock on the door. Riddick snarled but didn't answer causing Aereon to enter and close the door. Her eyes were going from Luna, to Riddick then back to Roger. Rogers apparition turned and smiled at the wind elemental then turned his eyes back to Riddick. Roger tilted his head to the side and knew just by the look on his son's face that Richard did not believe him, or as Luna called him – Riddick.

…_**...I am only here to thank my daughter-in-law...**_ Roger looked at Aereon. **_…..And thank the elemental in helping my son become the best he could be. I know it was hard on you, Richard, but I only did what I thought best... _**Rogers eyes looked as though he would be crying if he was truly there.

"What did you do that was best?" Riddick hissed as his eyes narrowed. The lights were off but with the glow of Roger there was some light in the room now.

…_**...I can not stay but I only wished to see that you have the hand prints of your people...**_ Roger stood proud. **_…...As you should, being their prince. I was the king of our people but did what I thought best. I will now leave you in the care of your mate and guide on your journey. May you finally find peace my son..._**

Just as Roger appeared, he left them plunging them into a room of darkness. "Lights on 10 percent." Riddick commanded as the lights lit the room for Aereon. "Who the hell was that?" His eyes went from Riddick to Aereon.

"Do you wish me to stay child?" Aereon asked Luna as she cut her eyes to Riddick.

"No." Luna whispered as her throat was rather dry. "But some water would be nice." She cleared her throat slightly.

Aereon smirked as she nodded watching Riddick jump up and rush to get her something to drink. "I shall take my leave then. I believe that things will get back to normal." She turned to leave but Luna stopped her.

"You believe or have you calculated?" Aereon turned to see a smirk in Luna's eyes.

"Both." Aereon answered as she went out the door and it shutting behind her as though she was never there.

Luna swallowed as she saw Riddick walk out the door with a cup in his hand. He brought it over to her and held it out. Luna took it and tried not to shake because she knew that he hated her. Riddick watched and wondered why she wouldn't look up at him. He frowned as he tried to realize what he had done. The only reason he had left was because he wished to take her there on the stone slab in the quasi-dead chamber. Riddick couldn't do that to her thus he left before he did something they both regretted. He could feel her fear before he left. It was fear of him and what he was capable of.

**(Luna's Pov – Aereon just Left)**

I took the cup and took a drink. I wondered what he wanted from me because I knew that he hated me. I had ran away to save my sister when he was going to but I felt as though it had to be me. I dropped my eyes knowing that if I looked at him one more minute I would break down crying. Never before have I felt such love for someone that brought me to my knees but not just that. I felt that he completed me in every way possible. I truly hoped that he would at least let me stay in Necropolis because I had no where else possible. I knew that this would be the only place that I would ever fit in because of my past. I took another drink and sat the cup down. Riddick and I needed to talk but there were things I needed to say.

"Riddick," I whispered as I played with the hem of the long gown I was in. "I know that you hate..." I didn't even get the words out before I was picked up by my upper arms and was looking Riddick right in the face.

"Is that what's bothering you?" His eyes were hard but his tone soft. "Tell me." He said as though he was pleading then I looked deeper into his eyes.

_Did he love me after all? _I thought as I stared into his eyes.

_**Yes he does.**_ Ruby interrupted her thoughts. **_He worried til you come back. Pacing in front of door. Week of worry._**

_A WEEK!_ I yelled at her in my mind. _I was gone a week!_

_**Yes, you gone week.**_ Ruby hissed at me mentally. **_He thought you dead many times._**

I could talk to her anymore because I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. His hands slid from my upper arms to around my waist holding me up. Riddick then set me down as he knelt in front of me on his knees while I was sitting on the bed. I wouldn't let him go no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent. "I had to go but I had help on the other side. Your father, the man you just saw." When I pulled back I saw that his eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry the way I acted when you came back." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have tried to jump you." I could see the pain in his eyes but I just realized what he said.

"You were wanting to..." I cut myself off as Riddick sighed closing, his eyes and nodded. "But you stopped yourself."

"Yes." He whispered quietly. I almost couldn't hear him.

I couldn't help but laugh as I realized that I had no reason to be afraid. He wasn't upset with me about leaving, he was just as horny as me. I pulled him forward and kissed him with everything I had. His hands made it to my side as he held me and kissed me with renewed passion. When I pulled back, I knew my face was flushed because of the fact Riddick's eyes were shining. I couldn't speak as he pulled away and pulled me to my feet. His hands cupped my face, with tenderness that I never thought he possessed, and kissed me as his hands moved down over my shoulders and to my back pulling me close. My little tummy was the only thing I hated about me but I could tell that Riddick loved it. His left hand was rubbing circles on my stomach while his right was on my back.

"Riddick?" I whispered, almost a question as I pulled away for a minute. "Can I ask you something before we go any further?" I finally wanted to know what he felt when I came back.

"What my angel?" He whispered kissing my neck his hands in the same place.

I swallowed and pulled back on his head. "Will you look at me first?" I asked and felt him smirk.

"No." He murmured as he kept kissing my neck.

I swallowed again as I prepared myself for the worse. I knew that he told me that he loved me but was he **in** love with me? "Riddick, are you..." I licked my lips when he paused. "Are you in love with me? I know that you said that you loved me but are you IN love with me?" I waited for him to speak but he just stilled. I worried that he would say no but then he spoke the words I longed to hear.

"Yes." He answered as he pulled back and looked me in the eyes, his right hand came up and cupped my cheek. "I'm in love with my mate, My Luna." Riddick smirked his normal smirk and all I could do is smile.

"I'm in love with you, too." I whispered pass the lump in my throat.

His eyes changed slightly as they grew hotter then I had ever seen them. "Say it again." Riddick ordered in a gruff tone.

"I'm in love with you, Richard B. Riddick." I smiled and tilted my head into his hand. "I think I have been since I first saw you." I locked eyes with his and his was so fast that one minute I was looking in his eyes. The next my mouth was being devoured.

I moaned as I pulled him closer. Riddick pulled away and scooped me up then walked over to the bed and layed me down as gentle as he could. He just stood there for a moment as his eyes moved over me. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face because I felt like a beached earth whale but the way he was looking at me was if I was something for him to devour. Finally Riddick pulled his tank over his head and tossed it into the darkness. He layed down next to me as his right hand ran over my chest, cupping each breast as he went, then went down until I layed on my stomach. His eyes closed and I could tell that he was happy. His left hand was propping him up as his right layed on me. I layed my hands over his and just watched as he concentrated on something. I suddenly felt a kick which caused Riddick's eyes to snap open.

"Isn't it too soon?" Riddick whispered his eyes finding mine.

I grinned and shrugged. "I don't know." I tried to think of something then I remembered that Ruby had seen a couple of Furyan's born before the evasion. "We can ask Ruby and Killer."

_**It is not to soon. **_Ruby told me and I was sure that Killer was speaking with Riddick. **_Furyan pregnancy only last for 6 months were most other pregnancies last a little over 9 months._**

My eyes widen as I looked up at Riddick. "Six months." I whispered and he nodded that Killer told him as well. "We're gonna be parents in 6 months." I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"Yeah." Riddick smirked as he kissed me. "Are you happy?" He asked his silver eyes shining with the love he felt for me.

"More than I thought possible." I smiled up at Riddick. My heart so full of love that it felt like it would burst. "I love you with all my heart Richard."

Riddick growled as he buried his face in my stomach nuzzling me and the baby. I sighed contently as I fell asleep with my arms holding Riddick's head to my stomach. Being pregnant was a lot more tiring then I thought ti would be but I knew that it would be filled with happiness because I had the one thing I loved more then anything. Which reminded me that I needed to speak to Kyra. I pushed that thought out of my head because I could always talk to her later. I didn't want to move and Riddick didn't want me moving either. I could tell he was happy the way his arms tightened when I wiggled a little bit but other then that he just held me. I quickly dozed back off because I knew soon I wouldn't be sleeping a lot.

**(Kyra's Pov – 2 Rooms From The Master Bed Room – Same Time)**

The first thing I noticed when I came to was that I wasn't alone in the room and that I was on a bed. My whole body felt like someone ran me over over and over again. I could tell the lights were on dim but my eyes were really sensitive right now. I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak because my throat was dry like the Crematoria surface. Then I heard someone stand and walk over to where I was lying.

"Do you wish to get a drink?" The smooth honey silk voice asked me and I knew it was a man.

I didn't say anything, not that I could, and nodded my answer. I heard movement then I was being helped up and a glass was brought to my mouth. I drank it down as though I had never drank something so wonderful and it was only water. When I knew I could talk, I tried to open my eyes but the lights were on full.

"Lights on 10%." I whispered as my eyes were clenched tightly.

"Are the lights hurting your eyes?" The voice asked. "I'm sorry I did not know."

"S'kay." I told him as I opened my eyes and looked at a man that made my heart falter for a slip second. "What's your name?" I asked trying to keep the blush off my face.

"Nathaniel but your sister calls me Nate." Nathaniel smiled and I had to agree with Luna he was definitely a Nate.

"Thanks for watching over me." I whispered looking around. "Where's Luna and Riddick?" I couldn't help but wonder if they were fighting or what. I worried for her health.

Nate smiled and took one of my hands. I was glad I was sitting on the bed or I would have fallen at his feet. "In their room, two doors down to the right. You are in one of the family rooms on Necropolis." I stiffened when they mentioned the Necros. "Do not worry. You remember that Lord Riddick killed the Lord that took your life, do you not?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. That was something I could have lived without remembering. The look of betrayal that was on Riddick's face when I couldn't speak the way I wanted and the look of hopelessness on Luna's face when she watched me die. I shivered at the memory and felt arms wrap around me. I didn't mind because I knew it was Nate. His scent was strong like a forest. Not cold like the other Necros that I ran into.

"Riddick has stopped all converting and has even helped with the remodeling of Heilon Prime." Nate whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "The elders of Heilon has pardoned Riddick and Luna of all crimes as long as they change their ways. I do believe that gaining his position has helped our lord." He raised my head up and wiped the tears off my cheek. "I have even met a wonderful woman."

I gasped when he bent forward and his lips touched mine but the magic was short lived when Riddick and Luna busted into the room with anger on their face.

_Oh Shit! _Was the only thing going through my mind.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ooooooo! What is going to happen? Luna and Riddick just showed up with Nathaniel having his arms around Kyra. Kyra had just woken up and unable to fight if she wished but they don't know that. Will there be a fight? Or will Kyra plead her case? Or will Riddick and Luna have to leave Heilon Prime because they killed someone? Only the next chapter will tell you. Moving on the 13 through 15th. I hope I will be back on the 15th but I don't know as of yet. Cross your fingers and pray that I'll be back... Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	30. Chapter 29 – Happy Ever After

**-Chapter 29-**

**Happy Ever After**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Note:**

_Thoughts – Luna / Riddick_

_**Thoughts – Ruby / Killer**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(3rd Person Pov – Kyra's Room – Riddick & Luna Just Popped In)**

Riddick and Luna just stood there with anger in their eyes as they saw Nathaniel in bed with Kyra. Luna growled lowly and Riddick held his arm out. His eyes flashing dangerous as he took a step but Kyra wasn't having any of it.

"Stop right there, both of you." Kyra hissed her eyes narrowing as she sat up, Nathaniel helping her. "He just kissed me so don't go crazy with the accusations. I know that you only want what is best but don't you think he is good enough if he can protect you two." Her tone meant no room to argue.

"How do you know he was one of my guards?" Riddick hissed his eyes going to Nathaniel but he just shook his head.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "I know you both that's why." She crossed her arms tilted her head to the side. "If he wasn't trust worthy then he would be here keeping me safe. Both of you must trust him, or he wouldn't be here." She blinked a couple of times to add an innocent look.

"She's right." Luna hissed glaring at her sister. "But that didn't mean for him to shove his tongue down your throat!" She yelled pointing at Nathaniel.

"I wanted him to!" Kyra yelled back with a blush on her face. "Now, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend." Her eyes narrowed daring either of them to say something.

Luna looked like a fish out of water and Riddick looked like he was about to blow his lid. She finally closed her mouth, pulling a growling Riddick out the door. Kyra fell back against the head board and sighed a breathe of relief. Nathaniel just wondered if he still had a job and knew that he needed to speak with the Lord and Lady very soon. Looking down at the woman that captured his heart, he kissed a soft kiss to her forehead and stood up. Kyra frowned as she raised up on her elbows.

"Where are you going?" Kyra asked as she watched Nate walk to the door.

Nathaniel turned and smiled sweetly at Kyra. "I need to speak with the Lord and Lady. I will be back as soon as I get done." He nodded then turned and walked out the door.

Kyra held her breathe because she didn't want Riddick or Luna to kill this man. She knew that both of them had extremely bad tempers and she knew it to be true. Sighing she closed her eyes and then she felt like she needed to go to the bathroom. Cursing under her breathe, Kyra threw the covers back and tried to sit up but she wasn't able to move very much. Kyra took another breathe and swung her legs over and pushed herself up. Just as she was about to try and stand the door opened and Nitro and another woman walked in. Kyra watched as Nitro came running up to her and jumped up on the bed. Nitro layed behind her and let Kyra prop up against him as a back support. Kyra looked at the woman and saw that this person was a Necro. Glancing at Nitro and seeing him fine, Kyra relaxed a little more.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The woman bowed. "I am one of the three head guards wives. I am Mace's wife, Misty. I was also given the care, along with Urik's wife, Sophie, of the Furyan hounds." Misty petted Nitro on the hip as she walked over and stopped in front of Kyra.

"Would you help me go to the bathroom?" Kyra blushed hating to have help. Misty just laughed.

"I have no problem with that, Lady Kyra." Misty smiled as she helped Kyra to stand. Nitro went to the other side and moved his head around underneath Kyra's hand. "Aereon told me that you would most likely need help. She was speaking to me about who you were to the Lady Luna."

Kyra nodded as they walked into the bathroom. "Yeah, Luna and myself met Riddick while we were on a ship that crashed on a planet." She smiled at the memory. "At the time, Luna had me pretend to be a boy because I was only 14 when she came for me and killed our mother."

"That sounds awful." Misty wrinkled her nose. "How did you survive?" Kyra and Misty walked through the bathroom door.

"Riddick and my sister." Kyra said walking over to the toilet and setting down. Misty turned her back to give Kyra some privacy. "There were 11 or 12 of us but only four left the planet. I was glad that I was one of the four but I was not the youngest that was with the group." Kyra finished and flushed the toilet.

Misty walked over after turning around and helped Kyra stand and pull her pants up. "That is sad but there must have been a reason." She smiled helping Kyra head back to bed. "Even with all the bad that happens to us there is always a reason behind the happenings in our life."

Kyra nodded as she layed down and closed her eyes. "I think I'll sleep for a little while." She whispered and soon as her eyes were closed, Kyra was fast asleep. Nitro jumped up on the bed and layed next to her.

"Fine." Misty told the beast. "I will tell Lady Luna and Lord Riddick you are keeping an eye on her." She smirked as she walked out the door.

When her husband told her that the new Lord Marshal stopped all converts, Misty was extremely happy but that fact. She would be happy to serve a lord that treats his subjects like friends not those underneath him. Misty had watched many of people fall because they wished for the Lord Marshal's place and was glad for the first time in a long time to be a Necromonger under the Lord Riddick and Lady Luna's guidance. There was also a young Prince that is within the world. Luna and the baby was on everyone's tongues but only good thoughts and wishes were sent to the couple.

**(Luna's Pov – Just Left Kyra's Room)**

I had to drag Riddick out of Kyra's room or he would have killed Nate first then asked questions later. I could tell that my mate was pissed at me because I was dragging him back to our room but it was needed. As soon as we were inside, I locked the door then was tossed gently on the bed. Riddick was looming over me but I just stared up into his eyes waiting for him to speak.

"What in the fuck do you think you are doing?" He hissed in my face. "That bastard earned my trust and then turned against me to kiss my little sister. I don't think so. I'll rip his balls off and feed it to him before that happens." Riddick let me go and headed to the door but I was faster.

I got in front of the door with my arms spread wide. "Oh no, you don't." I told him narrowing my eyes. "You don't get to play big brother when she is **MY** sister. I happen to think Nate will be a good match to Kyra. Despite what people may think, Kyra is a soft and gentle soul. It tore her up to kill and take lives. So please Riddick, if Nathaniel does come to us, be nice or I'll cut you off until the baby is born or until after." I hated to threaten him because I would only end up hurting myself but it was needed.

Riddick was about to say something when there was a knock on the door behind me. I sniffed the air and found that it was Nate. I narrowed my eyes to his and bared my teeth. Riddick raised an eyebrow as I turned and opened the door. It was indeed Nate that was standing there and I could see that he was here on a mission. I smiled politely and grabbed Riddick's arm and pulled him to the side as Nathaniel walked in. I shut the door because I knew that I didn't want anyone listening in on our conversation. I stood in front of Riddick and kept my hand around his arm. Nate bowed then stood looking us both in the eyes.

"I will not say that I love Kyra as of yet because I do not know her but I would like permission to court Lady Kyra." Nathaniel asked as his eyes met and held Riddick's gaze. I was rather impressed.

I kept my face passive as I looked Nate over. "And what makes you think you can take care of my sister?" I asked wanting to know what he will tell me. Riddick just growled and I tightened my grip. "Riddick, be nice or I'll send you out of the room. DO NOT mess with the pregnant woman." I snarled feeling my ire rise as I looked up at my mate.

"You sure you want to be with Luna's sister?" Riddick looked at Nathaniel with a stern look. "Because if you still do you'll have to put up with me and Luna for a long time." I could hear the hidden meaning behind his words.

Nathaniel nodded, without hesitation. "If that is all, I will count my blessings." He smirked looking from Riddick to me. "You have already caused more trouble then all three before you put together."

"Hm." Riddick hummed as he turned and walked over sitting down. I shook my head.

"Are you really sure?" I whispered trying not to be obvious. "Riddick is a lot to handle and I'm his mate." I sighed playfully looking defeated, my head bowed and shoulders forward. "I swear I'll never get him trained just right." I then felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I looked up into Nate's face and saw him grinning.

"Do keep going Lady Luna." I could almost hear the snicker in his breathe. "I would love to hear more." Nate wasn't even looking at me but over my shoulder to Riddick, who was no longer sitting in the chair he went to.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" I cringed when I felt Riddick's warm breathe on the back of my neck.

"I'll leave you and the Lord alone, for some time." Nathaniel bowed at the waist. "I'll tell Kyra that you approve of us being together." He raised back up and looked at me.

"Um..." Riddick was right behind me with his chest pressed into my back and the long shaft that was poking me in the lower back was not a flashlight or stick _or_ shiv. "Just don't get married until the year mark." I narrowed my eyes as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

Nathaniel just smirked and nodded as he turned, heading out the door. I shivered when he pushed my hair aside and I felt his breathe on my neck. As soon as the door closed, I was spun around and picked up. My legs automaticly wrapping around waist. Riddick smirked as he ripped off his goggles. His eyes were closed though.

"Lights Off." His gruff voice sent shivers up my spine as I waited til his eyes were open and leaned in to kiss him. We kissed for a moment but then he pulled away and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Now about training me just right." He murmured, his eyes boring into mine, as his right hand moved up my side and stopped at the back of my neck, with his hand gripping me tightly.

His fingers weaved their way through my hair, fisting into the back of my head to bring my eyes up to his. His left hand was grabbing my ass, holding me in place. Riddick's eyes were smoldering like coals from a died out fire that was about to relight. I could feel his hardness pressing into my heated core and I whimpered as his silver eyes trailed down my face, across my breast and ended up where we were joined at the hips. My legs locked around his waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. Riddick licked his lips as he walked over and lowered me backwards onto the bed. His silver eyes were shining with passion, love and desire as he settled between my legs.

"Riddick?" I whispered in question but didn't get any other words out when his mouth captured mine and his hands ran over my body.

"I need you." Riddick whispered as he rocked his hips into mine. "NOW." He ripped my pants in one tug. Riddick smirked when he saw I wasn't wearing underwear.

I pulled my shirt over my head and stared into his eyes as I watched him take off his tank top then start to unbutton his pants. When he pulled them off, I couldn't help but lick my lips because he wasn't wearing any underwear either. I scooted back while I curled my finger beckoning him to follow. Riddick did as he wanted but he still walked towards me til he was at the end. He then crawled up on the bed like a cat cornering his prey but I just shivered at the desire that was in his eyes. As soon as he got to my feet I leaned back as Riddick crawled up my body dragging the one part I wanted more then anything. My legs had a mind of their own as they wrapped around his waist to pull him down. The tip entered making us both groan in pleasure but with a snap of Riddick's hips I felt him drive into me. This wasn't making love but just plain animal passion. His mouth had attached to my neck and he was biting, nipping, sucking and licking it as he pounded into me. He didn't slow down, if anything he sped up and soon I was falling over the edge.

"OH FUCK RIDDICK!" I yelled to the heavens as I raised forward and bit into his neck causing him to fall over the edge with me.

"LUNA!" He snarled loudly as he ground himself into me and latched onto my neck.

I moaned again because I had a small orgasm just as Riddick broke my skin. I had never had anything like this and I could feel the love he had for me but it was just as bright as my love for him. I just hoped that Kyra and Nate will have their own happy ending.

I know I did.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next to last chapter to Fury Within. The next chapter will be the Epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed Fury Within because I have enjoyed writing it. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	31. Chapter 30 – Epilogue

**-Chapter 30-**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Luna's Pov – Five Years Later – Heilon Prime)**

Kyra and I were watching our mates sparing while Roger, who was almost 5, was sitting on my lap drinking from his cup. Kyra was five months pregnant but looked like 7. I was rather happy that Riddick allowed Nathaniel and Kyra to marry, after their year of courting. Killer was on Kyra's right side while Ruby was on my left. Nitro was lying in front of us. We were in a small court yard that was built for Riddick and I. Things were going good and everything was going perfect. We did have a couple of problems but the elders turned the mercs and officers away telling them that Richard B. Riddick and Luna Night were no longer the same people and they offered us asylum. The Company didn't like it and sent mercs after Riddick and myself but we took care of them. The elders of Heilon understood what happened and didn't hold it against us. In fact, they asked if we needed more guards but we politely declined.

"Did you ever think that you would settle down?" Kyra broke the silence, as she rubbed her pregnant stomach. "I mean, never in my wildest imagination would Riddick settle down but now here we are having families and able to leave in peace." She looked over at me.

I thought for a moment. "I wanted to settle down and have a family but I never thought it was possible." I told her honestly. "Killers like us, Kyra, don't usually have a place to call home or someone that will stand behind them with the mercs and company does come for them." I turned my eyes at Riddick. "But you'll have to ask Riddick if he ever thought of himself as a father but I think he would tell you the same thing that I told you."

Roger was bouncing on my knee while watching his father spar. He was always quiet during this time and Riddick did so just to entertain his son. I thought it was rather special because of the fact Roger never took his eyes off Riddick no matter where he went. I knew that our son adored his father and the feeling was defiantly mutual. When Riddick did stop and head over to Roger and I, Roger held his arms out dropping his cup to the ground. He always wanted to be in Riddick's arms no matter were he was. I thought it was cut when Riddick was speaking to the guard with Roger in his arms. They all know not to say anything because Riddick wouldn't even have to put Roger down to take one of them out. I know because I was called not to long ago to come and take my son from his bloody father. Misty was the one that called. Mace had been there and watched the whole thing.

From what he told me, one of the new guards decided to question Riddick's ability in fighting because he had his son in his arms. Riddick showed them all just how deadly he was. Roger just clapped his hand as his father slit the mans throat. I was rather appalled but the action but Riddick just shrugged it off saying that the boy was more Furyan then human so blood didn't bother him. I couldn't help but grit my teeth over that. Urik and Sophie started a nursery for the young kids and Nitro was always with them since he was connected to Roger. Only Nitro knows what Roger really thinks but from what Ruby told me Roger was extremely happy, which made me happy.

"How's my boy?" Riddick murmured as Roger nuzzled in Riddick's shoulder.

"Dood!" Roger said in a soft tone. "Sheepy, da." Roger yawned widely as he closed his eyes.

"Why don't you lay him down for a nap?" Aereon said appearing by Riddick and Nate.

"Sure." Riddick bent over and kissed my forehead.

I was rather shocked most days because he says I love you only when we're alone but in front of others he shows me other ways. A kiss on the cheek, holding hands, his arm wrapped around me or just holding me as we walk. Me in front and him behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Kyra and Nate also walked around that way because of the fact Nate couldn't keep his hands off her stomach. I thought it was sweet.

"Riddick sure has changed." Kyra announced as Riddick entered the building. "But I think its for the better." She leaned into her husbands arms because Nate moved around behind her.

I watched as my mate and son vanish into the ship turned building. "We've all changed but I think that we needed to in order to get where we are now." I smiled looking over at Aereon. "Isn't that right?"

"You would be correct." Aereon told us. "Are you sure you are not part Elemental? You sure have a knack for knowing things before they happen."

"No, I just know my surroundings and when things have entered it without my knowledge." I smiled widely, knowing she was referring to the fact Riddick and I knew there were assassins before Aereon. "But it also helps when you have eyes and ears everywhere." I told them speaking of Ruby, Nitro and Killer. Killer and Nitro went with Riddick to lay Roger down while Ruby went in to get out of the sun.

"I wish Imam was here to see it." Kyra whispered and I could smell the saltiness of her tears. "He would have loved seeing Riddick like this." Nate kissed her head and smiled sadly.

"Yeah but I would like to believe that he is with his God looking down on us." I felt tears welling in my eyes. "I also think that Lajjun and Ziza wishes he was here. How old is Ziza now?" I asked Kyra, who had seen them not to long ago. She was almost always over with Lajjun helping with her last gift from Imam, a son named Imum.

"She's 13." Lajjun said walking up with a young Imum in her arms. "And Imum is just barely 4."

I gasped and shot over to her taking Imum in my arms. "He looks like his father. I am also sorry that I haven't been over in a while." I blushed rocking Imum back and forth. "I've been busy with my own." I shook my head.

"Do not worry." Lajjun waved it off. "I know how hard young ones can be. Why don't we take the pregnant woman inside since she doesn't need to be in the sun any longer." Lajjun was going to be Kyra's mid-wife along with Aereon. Ziza was going to be helping me with Roger and Imum while Kyra was in labor.

"That sound good." Kyra sighed wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "One minute I'm cold, the next I'm burning up. I'll never get use to this." She shook her head and let Nate help her to her feet.

Ruby was on her left side as Nate took up Kyra's right side with one arm around her waist while the other held her hand. Riddick held me like that as we walked during the end of the pregnancy. I believe that Riddick and Nate became like brothers after Kyra and Nate married. Although Riddick was rather close with Mace and Urik as well just like I was close with Misty and Sophie.

"You will." Lajjun said as she walked next to Kyra. "I am also so happy that you and Luna have found a good life here. Imam would have been so proud of both Riddick and you." She took my hand as I held Imum in my left arm. "He thought of you as family."

I smiled sadly as I nodded. "Yeah, he was like an older brother or father figure." I sighed when I felt my heart clench. "I wish I could have saved him but from what I understand he gave his life to keep you and Ziza safe."

"He did." Lajjun smiled sadly taking Imum into her arms. "He also kept his son safe even though he did not know at the time." Her eyes were filling with tears. "Some days I feel him near me. Do you think I am crazy?" Lajjun asked stopping and looking at me.

I shook my head and Kyra laughed. "No, I don't think your crazy." I patted her on the shoulder. "You just may have a guardian angel watching out for you. By the way, how is Zima?" He was one of the younger elders that was close with Imam. "He has his eyes set on you and it has been about five years since Imam was taken from us."

"Luna's right." Aereon popped up standing by Kyra. "I believe Zima would make a good husband for you and a wonderful father for Ziza and Imum. Only if you wish him to be, though, it is your decision."

Aereon stayed in order to keep and eye on Riddick and myself. She appointed herself as our advisers, which I couldn't be more thrilled with. I never knew that ruling a race would be so tiring.

"I need to think on it." Lajjun blushed as she turned to Kyra. "What do you wish to have?" Talking about her baby.

Nathaniel kissed Kyra on the cheek. "We don't care as long as the child is healthy." Kyra nodded.

"As long as our kid is healthy then I have no problem with either a boy or girl." She leaned into Nate's arms and yawned. "But at this time, I think mommy and the baby needs to rest."

Aereon, Lajjun and myself nodded. "That is a good idea." Lajjun said as she looked at Ziza. "Go ahead and ready your brothers bed. We'll be there shortly."

"Alright, momma." She said as she skipped down the hallway and went to their rooms.

We all went our separate ways as the day came to an end. I walked to my room and entered the door without making much of a sound. When I entered, I found Riddick standing in the center of the room with Roger in his arms asleep. Nitro was laying at the end of the bed with Killer and Ruby. They raised their heads but layed back down when they noticed that it was me. I stood there for a moment until Roger woke and started whining. Riddick growled and I could tell that Roger was having trouble falling asleep. I walked over and took Roger out of his arms and rocked him a few minutes causing Roger to fall right to sleep.

"You're good at that." Riddick whispered as he sat at the end of the bed and pulled off his boots.

I raised my eyes to my mate. "You're good with him, too." I walked over and layed Roger in his 'crib' that the elders had made for him. "For a convict that is." I chuckled softly as I heard Riddick growl.

"Yeah, well you're better at it then me." I could tell that Riddick was frightened that he wouldn't be a good father. Like so many talks before, he believed he had nothing to give to either myself or Roger.

I went to my mate and wrapped my arms around his neck bring his mouth down and capturing it with mine. "Well, you just have to practice some more." I smiled excited that Riddick and I were finally alone. "I have something to tell you." I whispered looking into his eyes.

"What's that?" Riddick pulled back slightly and raised a brow. "You're not leavin' me are ya?" He smirked knowing that I couldn't leave him even if I wanted to, which I don't and never will.

"How would you like having a daughter?" I bit my lip tilting my head to the side. I was rather surprised that I was able to keep something from Riddick without him knowing. "Ruby finally told me that I was pregnant again and this time..." I took a breath, looking anywhere then at Riddick. "We're having a girl."

When I looked up at him and found him grinning. "I would love to have a girl just like her momma." He purred as he buried his face in my neck breathing deep. "How did you keep it from me?" He growled pulling back.

"Aereon helped along with some of the doctors." I blushed. "I wanted to make sure that I would be having a girl before I told you. I wanted to surprise you." I ducked my head when Riddick growled and scooped me up.

"Have I told ya how much I love you." He asked as we fell onto the bed as quietly as possible. Neither of us wanted to wake Roger up.

"All the time and I never get tired of hearing it." I kissed him on the lips as I snuggled into his arms.

Riddick scooted down and rested his cheek against my stomach. "I love you and our kids." His eyes met mine and I couldn't do anything but just stare into his eyes. Everything was as it should be.

Hopefully now we can live happy ever after with our kids and family.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the last chapter. I hope that you all have enjoyed it and keep watching for the next Story I come up with for Riddick and OFC... Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	32. (ANNOUNCEMENT!)

**(~*ANNOUNCEMENT!*~)**

**I would like to let you all know that I have a new poll up and would love if all of you voted. I have two so far but I'm greedy. I want more. I will also be posting another chapter on some of my stories as soon as I get them done. Also I have been working on some of the Co writings that Bella and I are working on together. Please just have patience with me and her as well. I have also completed some of my stories and wish that you all will vote and help with the next story I shall start. I have a couple already started or in the process but I will let my readers decided. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
